


Regarder l'avenir

by FantasticWriter



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Watching, avenir, character watching, futur, regarder, regarder l'avenir, watching movie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 49,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWriter/pseuds/FantasticWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les dieux nordiques emmènent le village d'Harold au complet et les dragons (sans leur reine) pour visualiser des images du passé et de l'avenir pour leur donner une chance de réparer une injustice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LES DIEUX S’EN MELENT ET MOI JE CRAQUE.

**Author's Note:**

> Une histoire que j'ai déjà postée sur un autre site mais que j'ai tenu à partager ici.
> 
> TRAILER :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFJgyTJvca4

Harold fixait le croquis de Krokmou de son carnet, inquiet et déprimé. Son père venait de rentrer. Il ne restait plus qu’un cours avant l’examen final  de tueur de dragon… Et, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Le seul moyen pour qu’il soit déchargé de tous ces soucis, c’était qu’Astrid soit choisie par l’Ancienne demain. Mais, malheureusement, au vue de sa popularité récente, Harold craignait que ce fût lui qui soit choisi. Il devenait, donc, de plus en plus évident que son seul choix soit de quitter Berk. Il ne tuerait pas le cauchemar monstrueux. Il ne les laisserait pas trouver Krokmou. Le dragon était son meilleur ami. C’était pathétique mais il avait été son seul ami jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse des « prouesses » avec les dragons dans l’arène.

La furie nocturne semblait être le seul être qui se souciait véritablement de lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu. Ils étaient censés être des ennemis mortels… Et, pourtant, Harold se sentait plus à sa place au côté du dragon noir que des gens de son propre village… De son propre père.

Harold soupira et effleura son croquis avant de fermer son carnet et de le mettre dans la sacoche qu’il portait. Une chose était certaine. Il ne regrettait pas que les dieux aient mis Krokmou sur son chemin. Et, il ne regretterait pas de quitter le village si les évènements les y obligeaient. Il ferait tout pour éloigner son meilleur ami du danger. Car si être viking signifiait passer sa vie, ou presque, à tuer des dragons : il ne voulait pas en être un.

De toute façon, il n’en était pas un aux yeux de sa tribu. Et, surtout pas aux yeux de son père.

Harold se leva. Il était temps, justement, qu’il rejoigne Krokmou. Il se demandait ce qu’il pourrait encore découvrir sur les dragons aujourd’hui (il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu’il ne découvre quelque chose de nouveau) lorsqu’il fut englouti par une lumière dorée, très brillante.

Harold manqua de tomber lorsque la lumière le rejeta dans un tout nouveau lieu. Le cœur battant, effrayé, il regarda autour de lui. Ses impressions s’approfondirent aux rugissements d’animaux et aux cris humains qui s’élevèrent, aussitôt, que la lumière disparue. Il fut légèrement soulagé de constater que ce n’était pas uniquement lui qui avait été transporté dans cette immense salle. Tout le village avait aussi eu droit à ce traitement… Ainsi que les dragons.

Harold grimaça lorsque les deux espèces, ayant réalisé qu’elles se côtoyaient réagir de la seule manière qu’elles connaissaient. Avec hostilité ! Les dragons se cabrèrent et les vikings levèrent leurs armes en se précipitant vers les reptiles volants. Cependant aucune attaque, des deux espèces, ne se réalisa. Les armes des humains se fracassèrent contre une barrière invisible… Comme le firent les flammes, les épines et les acides des dragons.

Un doux son, comme un ronronnement, (bien connu d’Harold) fit sursauter l’apprenti forgeron qui se tourna. A sa droite se trouvait Krokmou, assis calmement, les ailes repliées. Harold et lui avait été les seuls à ne pas bouger. Harold hésita et, constatant que personne ne lui prêtait attention (comme d’habitude), il tendit la main vers son ami reptilien. Il fut quelque peu surpris de constater qu’aucune barrière ne l’arrêtait, lui. Les oreilles de Krokmou frémirent joyeusement et il se pencha allégrement vers le touché d’Harold. Le jeune viking atypique sourit. Il appréciait toujours autant l’enthousiasme que lui manifestait Krokmou depuis qu’ils avaient formé un certain lien d’amitié. Lien qui, maintenant, était plus fort que tout ce qu’avait  connu Harold jusqu’à ce jour. C’était un lien d’amitié pour la vie. Harold ferait tout pour Krokmou… et, il était certain que c’était aussi le cas de la furie.

« Ca va aller, mon grand. Ne t’inquiètes pas. » Souffla Harold en voyant l’inquiétude du dragon.

« Silence ! » S’exclama Stoïck.

Harold se tendit à la voix puissante de son père. Il ne fut pas le seul à réagir à la voix puissante du chef.

L’ensemble du village, sans exception, se tut. Le chef de clan échangea un regard avec Gueulfor et s’approcha de la table de bois où un parchemin était posé, bien en évidence. Il s’en empara et le lut pour lui-même la première fois.

Les murmures inquiets commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la salle. Les villageois étaient déjà inquiets de se trouver avec des dragons (même s’ils étaient séparés d’eux par la magie) mais cette inquiétude s’accrut lorsqu’ils virent des expressions inhabituelles sur le visage de leur chef.

« Les Nornes, tisseuse du destin ; Tyr, le dieu de la justice et Balder, le Vaillant qui rend la justice ; vous ont envoyés ici, peuple viking et peuple dragon, pour vous donner la chance de réparer une injustice. Les dieux ont vu que votre obstination, votre haine et votre incompréhension de l’autre espèce porteront préjudice à deux êtres qui ont l’avale des dieux. Aussi, nous les Nornes, Tyr et Balder, nous sommes accordés à vous donner un aperçu de l’avenir qui pourrait être ou aurait été sans notre intervention. Seuls les deux élus des dieux décideront quoi faire. Changer l’avenir ou non. »

Les murmures (et grognements) reprirent aussitôt que le chef viking eut terminé de lire l’annonce. Chacun était apeuré et impressionné que les dieux aient pris contact avec eux et leur donne l’occasion de voir un aperçu de leur destin.

Et, tout le monde, bien sûr, spéculait sur ceux qui avaient l’avale des dieux.

Harold avait de l’appréhension. Il échangea un regard avec son ami et sut que lui aussi ressentait la même chose. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il était le premier viking à épargner un dragon… A devenir ami avec lui… Et, vlan ! Voilà que les dieux s’adressaient aux deux peuples des concernés. Non, certainement pas une coïncidence !

« On est mal, Krokmou. » Chuchota Harold.

Si les humains n’avaient pas perçu les paroles d’Harold, ce ne fut pas le cas des dragons… Dont certains se tournèrent vers lui. Pour son plus grand malaise. Les dragons étaient intrigués par cet humain qui ne semblait pas les craindre, qui portait l’odeur d’un dragon et que la furie nocturne semblait protéger et apprécier.

« Silence ! Calmez-vous mes amis. Les dieux nous donnent une chance inouïe. Il est aussi claire que l’identité de ceux qui ont leur avale nous sera évidente très rapidement. Après tout, c’est leur avenir qui va nous être dévoilé. »

Harold retint un léger gémissement et s’installa, comme tous les autres, sur les épaisses fourrures qui couvraient le sol à l’ordre du chef de clan.

Aussitôt qu’ils furent tous installés (aussi bien humains que dragons), des images apparurent sur un mur, par magie, et commencèrent à défiler.


	2. UN VILLAGE TOUS FEUX, TOUS FLAMMES.

**Les images commencèrent à défiler doucement. Une vue plongeante sur la mer.**

L’ensemble des vikings poussèrent des soupires qui pouvaient être des soupires d’émerveillement et de surprises face à cette vue inhabituelle pour eux… En dehors d’Harold qui, lui, échangea un rapide regard avec Krokmou, déjà nostalgique du vol. Les dragons agirent de même, surtout ceux qui avaient été enfermés par les humains.

**« Voici Beurk. »**

A la voix, très reconnaissable d’Harold, tous les regards humains se tournèrent vers l’intéressé qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, gêné par l’attention. D’autant plus que les dragons avaient suivi le regard de leur adversaire et regardaient, avec plus de curiosité encore, cet humain qui semblait être l’ami de la furie nocturne.

« Vous voulez rire ! Harold, béni des dieux. Les dieux doivent plaisanter. » S’exclama Rustik.

« Silence, jeune. Il est évident que le fils du chef a l’aval des dieux. Ne les mets pas en colère. Une injustice semble avoir été faite au jeune Harold. Aussi, n’aggravez pas les choses en l’insultant dans la maison des dieux. »

Tous se détournèrent d’Harold aux paroles de Gothi mais Harold  pouvait encore entendre les murmures étonnés et spéculatifs du clan. Il croisa le regard de son père et s’agita nerveusement avant de reporter son attention sur les images qui défilaient de nouveau. Apparemment, elles s’arrêtaient d’elles mêmes lorsque de sérieux commentaires fusaient.

**« Ca se trouve à douze jours au nord de ‘‘ _sans espoir_ ’’ et à quelques degrés au sud de ‘‘ _mourir geler_ ’’. Cette île est solidement ancrée sur le méridien de la misère. »**

Harold grimaça franchement à ses commentaires. Ils dévoilaient sans l’ombre d’un doute ce qu’il pensait de Beurk. Le plus stupide pouvait deviner que ses commentaires et sa vision essentiellement négative de l’île signifiaient son mal être sur cette dite île. Son sentiment de non-appartenance.

Si la plupart des villageois semblaient colériques à propos de la description désobligeante (mais pas moins vraie) de leur île, Stoïck et Gueulfor échangèrent un regard préoccupé.

**« Mon village. En un mot robuste. Il a été fondé il y a sept générations… mais toutes les maisons sont neuves. Nous avons la pêche, la chasse et une vue imprenable sur de ravissants couchés de soleil. Le seul problème, ce sont les animaux nuisibles. »**

Les dragons échangèrent un regard et émirent leur version de rires. Ils étaient de plus en plus intrigués par ce viking chétif. Il devait être particulier pour qu’une furie nocturne l’ait pris d’affection.

Les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur ricanèrent à l’appellation d’Harold tandis que les autres adolescents sourire à l’humour sarcastique qui se dévoilait.

Même quelques adultes sourires. Personne n’avait soupçonné que le fils du chef puisse avoir la personnalité bien trempée que nécessitait l’emploi du sarcasme.

Stoïck haussa simplement un sourcil, surpris… et Gueulfor secoua simplement la tête, habitué à l’humour de son apprenti. Après tout, il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Sans doute le connaissait-il mieux que Stoïck. Harold se confiait souvent à lui, après tout. Surtout au sujet de son père. D’ailleurs… Gueulfor donna un regard nerveux vers Stoïck, se demandant comment il allait prendre les commentaires que son fils faisait à son propos. Quelques uns allaient certainement filtrer à travers ces images.

Harold, aussi, sentait sa nervosité croire lorsqu’il songeait à tout ce qui allait être dévoilé à son sujet… Mais, ce qui l’inquiétait le plus, c’était la réaction des autres lorsqu’ils découvriraient pour Krokmou. Car ils le prendraient, tous, pour une trahison. C’était certain ! Cependant, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Il avait gagné le meilleur des amis en épargnant le dragon.

Des cris furieux de vikings s’élevèrent dans la salle, cependant, puisque les paroles d’Harold étaient accompagnées d’une image d’un mouton se faisant emparer par une immense patte aux griffes acérées qui ne pouvaient qu’appartenir à un dragon.

Cependant, Gueulfor donna un coup de coude à son ami et désigna les dragons qui suivaient aussi attentivement qu’eux les images.

« Je trouve étrange qu’ils ne semblent pas plus fier. »

Stoïck fixa les reptiles un bon moment puis haussa les épaules, marmonnant que c’étaient des bêtes stupides. Aussitôt, certains dragons se redressèrent indignés et grognèrent à l’attention du chef viking qui fronça les sourcils en réponse.

« Ils ne me semblent pas si stupides à moi. »

Stoïck ne répondit pas. Ce n’était pas nécessaire, de toute façon. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien (Gueulfor et Harold, entre autres) savaient qu’il était d’accord avec l’unijambiste.

**« Les autres ont des souris ou des moustiques. Nous, nous avons… des dragons. »**

**Sur ces mots, la porte a claqué sur une scène d’incendie et de batailles, dévoilant un adolescent dégingandé aux cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux.**

Harold se refrogna un peu plus lorsqu’il se vit en image. Maintenant, il n’y avait plus aucun doute possible. C’était de lui qu’il s’agissait.

« Ce doit être la dernière attaque de dragons. » Estima Varek.

« On va, enfin, savoir si Harold a vraiment capturé une furie nocturne. » Se moqua Rustik.

Krokmou laissa échapper un grognement menaçant à la moquerie du jeune viking. Ce qui attira l’attention de tout le monde sur lui. Aussitôt, des réactions de peur et d’hostilité s’enclenchèrent.

« C’est une furie nocturne ! »

« Maman, j’ai peur… »

« Calmez-vous ! Le dragon ne peut rien nous faire ! » S’exclama Stoïck.

Mais lui-même n’était pas rassuré de découvrir que ce dragon était présent. Surtout qu’il réalisait que son fils était si près de la créature. Cependant, Harold n’avait pas fait un geste pour s’éloigner du dragon noir. Stoïck se demanda ce que cela signifiait.

Il reporta son attention sur le reste du village et entreprit de les rassurer.

« N’oubliez pas que les dieux ont mis une barrière pour nous protéger. Et, je crois que ce n’est pas sans raison que les bêtes sont présentes, elles aussi. Alors, gardez cela à l’esprit. »

**Les images reprennent vie, dévoilant une scène de bataille entre vikings et dragons.**

**« La plupart des gens déménageraient… »**

**Un cauchemar monstrueux enflamme un pâturage, faisant fuir un troupeau de moutons.**

**« Mais pas nous… »**

**Un dragon vipère s’empare d’un mouton… auquel un viking s’accroche.**

**« Nous sommes des vikings… »**

**Un gronk en vol se fait frapper par un viking à coups de masse.**

**« Nous sommes des gens légèrement têtus. »**

Cette fois, les rires se firent plus francs aux paroles du garçon. Le garçon avait une manière d’énoncer la vérité qui était amusante.

Alors que les dragons et les vikings semblaient gagner par l’ambiance de la bataille reportée, Harold grimaça et lança un rapide coup d’œil à Krokmou qui, les oreilles rabattues, ne semblait pas, non plus, goûter à ce qu’il voyait.

**Harold rouvre la porte et sort de la maison du chef en flammes et s’en éloigne rapidement.**

**« Je m’appelle Harold. »**

**Là-dessus, un viking atterrit près de lui, comme tombé du ciel… Ou plus sûrement projeté par quelque chose de très grand.**

Le dit viking grimaça au souvenir. Etre projeté dans les airs par un dragon n’était décidément pas un bon souvenir.

Stoïck se redressa, voyant là l’occasion de voir leurs erreurs d’un œil neuf et d’améliorer leur stratégie de défense et d’attaque… Car connaissant Harold, il aura traversé tout le champ de bataille.

**La scène s’agrandit et on voit plusieurs viking courir en désordre.**

**« Tout un nom, je sais… »**

**Le fils du chef continue d’avancer alors que le viking projeté se relève en ramassant une hache qui vient de tomber dangereusement près de lui.**

**« Mais il y en a des pires. Les parents pensent qu’un nom hideux fera peur aux lutins et aux trolls. »**

**Harold se fait heurter à plusieurs reprises par des vikings et évite, de justesse, un dragon gronk et tombe à terre.**

**« Comme si notre délicieux comportement viking ne suffisait pas. »**

Certains (Varek, Astrid, Stoïck et Gueulfor en particulier) notèrent la légère amertume derrière ses mots et s’en inquiétèrent. Les villageois commençaient à se rendre compte que quelque chose n’allait pas avec le garçon… Et que celui-ci était meilleur à cacher ses émotions qu’ils ne le croyaient.

**Un viking accoure vers lui et fait un geste pour le frapper avec une hache en hurlant.**

Stoïck fusilla du regard le responsable qui se racla nerveusement la gorge en s’éloignant discrètement du père protecteur. Harold, lui, regarda pensivement son père qui montrait ouvertement son inquiétude. Il est vrai qu’Harold ne pensait pas que son père se préoccupait réellement de lui… Il lui arrivait même de douter que l’homme l’aime.

**« Bonjour. » Déclare l’assaillant avant de reprendre rapidement le combat, comme si de rien n’était.**

**La suite de la scène montre Harold faisant son chemin à travers la bataille… Se faisant interpeller par ceux qui croisent son chemin et poussé à retourner se mettre à l’abri.**

Harold baissa la tête. Quelque peu blessé et honteux. Krokmou fredonna à son attention pour le réconforter, voulant s’approcher mais sachant que ce n’était pas prudent entourer par tous ces vikings hostiles. Stoïck fronça les sourcils en voyant combien son fils était blessé.

**L’Harold-image se fait soudain saisir par le col et ramener en arrière par un puissant viking, évitant de peu le trajet d’un jet de flammes.**

« Bonne entrée, Stoïck. » S’exclama Spitelout, le père Rustik.

Le chef se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait le cœur battant à mille à l’heure. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte, la première fois, que son fils avait échappé avec autant de justesse aux flammes.

**« Harold ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fait dehors encore ? »**

Harold sentit ses joues chauffées aux mots de son père qui le faisait sentir, d’autant plus fort, comme un fardeau. Comme un indésirable dont personne ne voulait se charger… Surtout pas son père. Ce qui le confortait, souvent, dans l’idée que l’homme ne l’aimait pas.

**« Qu’est-ce que tu fais dehors. A la maison. »**

Harold fit un bruit de dérision et marmonna ses doutes quant à son souci. Malheureusement, sans qu’il s’en doute, son père avait entendu ces mots et s’en trouvait attristé. Et blessé. Donnait-il vraiment l’impression à Harold qu’il ne se souciait pas ?

**« Ca : c’est Stoïck, l’immense. Le chef de la tribu. »**

**Stoïck scanne le ciel, attentif, et repère un dragon.**

**« On dit que quand il était bébé, il a fait sauté net la tête d’un dragon de sur ses épaules. »**

Les dragons émirent des grognements dégoûtés et s’ébrouèrent légèrement.

Stoïck rit de la rumeur qui ne faiblissait pas. Les plus jeunes poussèrent des « oh » et des « Ah » sous le regard attendri des adultes. Les adolescents, quant à eux, et Gueulfor étaient plus intrigués par le dégoût qui était apparu sur le visage du narrateur présent dans la salle.

**Il s’empare d’une charrette et la lance vers le dragon, atteignant, bien sûr, sa cible en vol, sans problème.**

Les vivats s’élevèrent immédiatement dans le camp des vikings tandis que, dans le camp des dragons, on compatissait à la douleur du dragon touché.

**« Est-ce que j’y crois ? Tout à fait. »**

Stoïck ria légèrement, comme la plupart des autres adultes de la salle, entrainant Harold à rougir, gêné. Les adolescents rosirent légèrement à leur tour, chacun d’eux croyait, au moins un peu, à cette histoire, en vérité.

**« On a quoi ? »**

**« Des Gronks, des vipères, des pouilleux et Hoark a vu un cauchemar monstrueux. »**

A chaque dragon cité, les vikings avaient grimacé (sauf Harold) et les dragons en eux même s’étaient redressés fièrement. 


	3. ECHEC ET MAT POUR LA FURIE NOCTURNE.

**Il y a une explosion. Le viking qui parlait avec le chef se protège de son boucler tandis que Stoïck reste de marbre et brosse les débris enflammés de son épaule.**

**« Des furie nocturnes ? »**

**« Pas jusqu’ici ? »**

**« Bon. »**

Tous les dragons se tournèrent vers le seul représentant de l’espèce. Krokmou redressa les oreilles, l’expression curieuse et innocente.

Harold se retint de pouffer à l’attitude de son ami. Ils se connaissaient déjà si bien qu’Harold pouvait interpréter la plupart des expressions du dragon noir. Et, il connaissait bien celle-ci. C’était celle que Krokmou lui servait chaque fois qu’il voulait jouer l’innocent.

Les vikings étaient intrigués par ce dragon noir qui semblait inoffensif. Pourtant, il était, de toute évidence, craint et respecté de tous les autres dragons. Et, ils ne devaient pas oublier la furtivité et l’adresse que ce dragon avait montrées lors des précédents raids.

**La scène change pour montrer d’immenses braseros s’élever sur l’ordre d’un viking anonyme et dévoiler un grand nombre de dragons volant au-dessus du village.**

**On vit, alors, de nouveau, Harold traverser le champ de bataille.**

**La réapparition d’Harold à l’image valut des réactions diverses.**

Les adolescents poussèrent un soupir d’ennui. Certains se demandaient quand on allait parler d’eux. D’autres comme Astrid et Varek étaient intrigués de voir que Harold montraient un certain courage en restant, sans arme, dans cette bataille.

Les adultes lui lancèrent des regards allant de l’exaspération à l’inquiétude.

La plupart des dragons furent plutôt curieux de voir que le viking chétif qui ne se battait pas s’obstinait à rester au cœur de la bataille…

Et Krokmou fit quelques petits bonds, ravi de revoir son ami à l’écran.

Harold, pour sa part, grimaça comme l’attention revint sur lui.

**Finalement, Harold pénétre dans un abri relatif : la forge.**

**« Ah, c’est gentil de venir participer. Je croyais bien qu’ils t’avaient emporté. » L’accueillit, le forgeron, Gueulfor sans cesser de travailler le métal avec sa prothèse de main.**

« Wou, wou ! » S’exclama le forgeron pour lui-même.

**Harold enfile le tablier de cuir et commence à ranger les armes dispersées de Gueulfor.**

« Tu sais Gueulfor, tu pourrais garder la forge rangée. Ce serait un gain de temps. » Souffla Harold, ironique.

Les adultes (Stoïck comprit) et les adolescents retinrent leur souffle à l’intervention d’Harold. Gueulfor n’était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Personne ne s’en sortait jamais indemne avec des remarques de ce style.

Mais, apparemment, Harold était l’exception.

**« Et te laisser du temps libre pour travailler sur tes inventions. Compte là-dessus. » Répondit Gueulfor sur le même ton.**

**« Quoi ? Qui ? Moi ? Je suis pas mal trop musclé et fort à leur goût. Ils ne sauraient jamais quoi faire de tout ça. » Déclara Harold en prenant une pose typique d’homme fort.**

Les gens éclatèrent de rires, sincèrement amusés. Qui aurait cru qu’Harold puisse être si drôle. Les adolescents, en particulier, prenaient, de plus en plus, goût à ce camarade qu’ils avaient, pourtant, rejeté depuis toujours… ou presque. Harold fit la moue, faussement vexé, lorsque même Krokmou émit son rire si particulier.

**« Ils ont sûrement besoin de cure dent, non ? » Répondit simplement Gueulfor en changeant de ‘‘main’’.**

Stoïck sentit un certain malaise le gagner. Il voyait, comme tous les autres, que Gueulfor et Harold étaient évidemment très proches. Qu’il existait, entre eux, un lien très fort. Ce qui le gênait, c’était qu’il n’avait pas l’impression qu’un tel lien exista entre son fils et lui.

**Harold se met rapidement au travail lorsque les vikings commencent à affluer pour remplacer leurs armes.**

**« La grande gueule qui fait le comique avec les mains interchangeables, c’est Gueulfor. »**

« Dit donc toi ! » S’exclama Gueulfor, menaçant faussement son apprenti.

« Il n’y a que la vérité qui blesse à ce qu’on dit, mon sage maitre. »

Gueulfor écarquilla comiquement les yeux à la réponse d’Harold qui lui sourit sincèrement, ravi de cette petite victoire.

Stoïck poussa un soupire. Harold n’était jamais aussi à l’aise en sa présence. Aussi détendu. Autour de lui, il était toujours prudent et posé. Ca lui faisait mal au cœur de se l’avouer mais il ne connaissait pas vraiment son fils.

Ce qu’il ne savait pas c’était que tous les autres vikings se faisaient la même réflexion.

Apparemment, il n’y avait que le forgeron qui connaissait, réellement, le fils du chef.

**« Je suis son apprenti depuis que je suis petit. Enfin… plus petit. »**

Tous rires alors que la réflexion d’Harold faisait tomber la tension qui s’était installée dans la pièce. Harold pouvait vraiment mettre à l’aise, naturellement, n’importe qui.

**Hors de la forge, la bataille fait rage. Stoïck donne ses instructions, un bouclier dans une main, un marteau dans l’autre. On voit des viking tenter de sauver des animaux et les dragons incendier les maisons.**

**« Vous voyez un vieux village et pleins de nouvelles maisons. »**

« Comment tu arrives à faire ça ? »

Harold sursauta et rosit lorsqu’Astrid lui adressa directement la parole.

« Euh… Faire quoi, au juste ? »

« Dédramatiser une telle situation ? Tu attenues l’importance de ce qui se passe et… on est moins inquiet. »

La plupart des vikings hochèrent la tête pour confirmer les paroles de la jeune blonde. Harold, ne sachant quoi répondre, haussa simplement les épaules.

**« Au feu » Clame un viking.**

**On voit, alors, Harold se précipiter à la fenêtre pour avoir un œil sur la bataille… ou plutôt sur un groupe d’adolescents qui se ruent sur la réserve d’eau la plus proche du point chaud.**

Harold rougit et rentra la tête dans les épaules en rougissant furieusement. Les adolescents de la salle qui venaient d’apparaitre à l’image se redressèrent alors vivement pour ne rien manquer de leur première apparition… et pas dernière, ils l’espéraient.

**« Ca, c’est Varek… »**

« Ah ! Le gamin qui récite le livre des dragons. » Commenta Gueulfor. Et, le garçon se prit à regretter son apparition.

**« Rustik… »**

« Toujours pleins de lui-même… » Marmonna Astrid qui fut entendu par tout le monde à deux mètres d’elle.

**« Les jumeaux, Kognedur et Kranedur… »**

Les jumeaux ricanèrent bruyamment tandis, qu’autour d’eux, certains gémissaient ayant fais les frais de leurs actes irréfléchis

**« Et AAAstrid. »**

Harold rougit violemment lorsque tout le monde se tournait vers lui, le ton de sa voix (et l’expression de son visage !) ne laissant aucun doute sur les sentiments qu’il nourrissait pour la jeune fille.

Astrid, tout aussi rouge que le garçon, coula un regard vers celui-ci et détourna rapidement le regard.

La réaction des deux jeunes ne passa par inaperçu de leurs parents qui échangèrent un regard. Peut-être devraient-ils discuter d’une éventuelle union de leur famille. Il était clair que la jeune viking n’était pas totalement indifférente à Harold non plus.

**Une explosion survint derrière les quatre adolescents, les immortalisant dans une scène.**

« On est si héroïques ! » S’exclama Rustik.

Même s’ils ne dirent rien, les autres semblèrent d’accord avec l’appréciation et satisfaits de leurs prouesses.

**« Leur boulot est tellement plus cool ! »**

Beaucoup se crispèrent une nouvelle fois lorsque cette phrase dévoila, au grand inconvénient de son émetteur, un sentiment d’isolation et de différence non acceptée.

**Harold essaye de s’échapper par la fenêtre, sans doute pour se joindre au groupe, mais est rapidement retenu par Gueulfor à partir de son col et ramené plus loin à l’intérieur.**

**« Oh, allez… C’est pas vrai… Laissez-moi sortir. Je dois aller faire ma marque. »**

**« Oh t’en as fait beaucoup des marques. Là où il ne fallait pas. » Déclare le viking unijambiste en ponctuant ses phrases en tapotant l’épaule d’Harold.**

Les vikings dans la salle hochèrent la tête, totalement en accord avec le forgeron. Frémissant même aux souvenirs de frasques du fils du chef.

**« S’il vous plait, deux minutes. Je vais tuer un dragon et ma vie va prodigieusement devenir meilleure. »**

« Harold… » Commença Stoïck dans l’attention de nier l’affirmation qu’il percevait derrière la phrase de son fils.

Si son fils croyait vraiment que tuer un dragon était le seul moyen de se faire accepter dans leur clan… Cela pouvait le conduire à faire des choses très dangereuses.

Harold ne le laissa pas continuer, cependant.

« Ne nies pas, papa. C’est la vérité. » Déclara Harold.

Stoïck souffla mais se tut. Car, en vérité, Harold avait raison. Ici, on n’était pas un vrai viking si on ne combattait pas un dragon.

**«  J’aurais peut-être même un rendez vous. »**

**« Tu sais pas tenir un marteau, tu ne sais pas jouer de la hache, tu ne sais même pas lancer un de ses trucs là. » Déclare Gueulfor en soulevant des boulets reliés par une corde qui lui est aussitôt confisquer par un viking qui le lance sur un dragon.**

Harold pinça les lèvres, mécontent que toutes ses incapacités soient énumérées devant tout le monde. Il ne remarqua pas que tout le monde jetait un regard curieux à Stoïck car, après tout, c’était au père d’apprendre ces choses-là.

Stoïck ne répondit à aucun regard. Il avait ses raisons pour ne pas avoir appris tout cela à Harold. La vérité était qu’il ne voulait pas vraiment que son fils entre dans la bataille. La perte de sa femme l’avait profondément touché et il ne voulait pas revivre cela et perdre la seule personne qui lui restait.

Mais, maintenant qu’il ouvrait les yeux sur ce que vivait Harold, il se demandait si c’était vraiment la meilleure solution.

**« Ok… Mais, ça… Ca va le lancer pour moi. »**

 Des « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » se firent entendre dans toutes les pièces et même les dragons se firent curieux.

« Une autre invention d’Harold. » Déclara le forgeron fataliste.

**Harold pose sa main sur une machine d’aspect étrange qui, malheureusement, se déclenche au simple touché. La machine projette, alors, le même instrument que lui avait montré Gueulfor et va assommer un viking qui était sur son passage.**

« Désolé. » Marmonna Harold lorsque la victime lui décocha un regard furieux.

« C’est super ! » S’exclama Kranedur.

« On peut te l’emprunter, Harold ? » Continua Kognedur.

« Euh, non… Elle… Elle a été détruite ce jour-là. »

Inutile de dire que beaucoup étaient soulagés que les jumeaux ne puissent pas mettre la main sur l’objet. D’autres, semblaient modérément intrigués et intéressés par la machine d’Harold.

**« Voilà, tu vois ! C’est exactement de ça que je te parle. »**

**« C’est juste une petite question de re-calibrage. »**

**« Oh, non, Harold ! Si tu veux un jour sortir affronter des dragons, il va falloir que tu te débarrasses de tout ça. » Déclare en désignant vaguement Harold.**

**« Et, attendez un peu… C’est tout moi que vous venez de montrer. » Objecte le garçon.**

**« Ouai, c’est ça… Arrêtes un peu d’être tout toi. »**

Alors que l’ensemble de l’assemblée regardait prudemment à Harold, les deux protagonistes rirent de la scène. Harold savait que Gueulfor ne disait pas cela pour l’offenser. En fait, il était sûr que le forgeron l’appréciait tel qu’il était. Quoi qu’il en soit cette scène se répétait souvent dans l’atelier. C’était comme une blague entre eux.

**« Ooooh. » Fait Harold.**

**« Ooooh, ouai » Reprend Gueulfor.**

**« Vous, monsieur, vous jouez à un jeu très dangereux. Je vous préviens. Empêcher cette belle vikinnerie brute de se manifester… Il y aura de graves conséquences. »**

C’était encore un autre exemple de la confiance et de la proximité des deux. Et du caractère particulier d’Harold. Astrid baissa la tête pour masquer un sourire. Ce qu’elle découvrait lui plaisait. Harold s’exceptait, en grande partie, tel qu’il était. Sa capacité à rire de lui-même le prouvait. Et, Astrid devait se l’avouer, elle appréciait cela chez lui.

**« Oui… Je vais prendre le risque. Epée, aiguisée. » Ordonne Gueulfor en donnant une épée d’adulte à Harold (sans douceur).**

En voyant Harold porter, sans trop de difficultés, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Harold, nerveux, leur lança un regard innocent, ne comprenant pas leur réaction.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu réussis à porter une épée d’adulte ? » S’exclama Astrid, d’un ton surpris.

« Euh… Oui… Il faut bien… Je travaille aux forges depuis que j’ai huit ans. »

« Mais Harold… Ces épées… On ne peut pas encore les porter nous même. Nous portons des épées adaptées ! »

Harold, qui ignorait cela, jeta un regard dans la direction de Gueulfor et son père. Gueulfor lui renvoya un regard innocent et son père lui adressa un regard où se lisait surprise et fierté. Harold profita de ce regard car il n’allait pas perdurer bien longtemps.

**« Un jour, je partirai combattre moi aussi. Parce que tuer un dragon, c’est tout ce qui compte par ici. »**

« C’est nul. »

Harold avait marmonné assez bas pour que seuls les dragons puissent l’entendre. Des dragons se dressèrent un peu plus. Intrigués, ils se demandaient si c’était vrai que le viking était indisposé à tuer un dragon. Est-ce pour cela que la furie nocturne avait prit goût à lui ?

**Les images défilent, montrant différents lieux du village et les dragons qui l’attaquent. A chaque citation d’Harold, un aperçu du dit dragon est dévoilé avec son attaque principale.**

**« Une tête de vipère déjà me fera surement remarquer. »**

Tous les dragons de cette espèce poussèrent, à la surprise de tous les vikings, un gémissement collectif.

**« Un gronk. Plus difficile. En descendre un me garantirait, à coup sûr une copine. »**

Cette fois, ce fut les dits gronk qui réagirent en reculant derrière les plus gros de leurs congénères. Harold pinça les lèvres, honteux de ses pensées passées.

**« Un pouilleux… Exotique. Deux têtes, doubles prestiges. »**

Les dragons de l’espèce poussèrent un soupire et se mirent à trembler, cachant leurs têtes sous leurs ailes.

**Les images montrent maintenant un groupe de vikings, Stoïck y comprit, au sommet d’une tour où se trouve une catapulte.**

**« Ils ont trouvé les troupeaux ! »**

**« Concentrez les tirs sur le talus inférieur. »**

**« On se dépêche. Feu ! »**

**Les projectiles enflammés frappent un dragon en plein vol.**

**« Enfin… Il y a le cauchemar monstrueux. »**

Les dits dragons se recroquevillèrent en boule, la tête cachée sous une aile.

**« Seuls les meilleurs vikings se lancent à sa poursuite. »**

Stoïck sourit fièrement et tourna la tête vers son fils qui détourna rapidement la tête. Stoïck fronça les sourcils au geste. Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ? »

**« Il a cette détestable manie de s’incendier lui-même. »**

Dragons et humains pouffèrent. Une nouvelle fois, l’humour d’Harold avait fait merveille. Harold faisait presque passer le dragon comme une bête inoffensive.

**Le cauchemar monstrueux, tout en flamme, escalade la tour de la catapulte et arrive au sommet, face à Stoïck.**

**« Rechargez, Je vais m’occuper de cela. » Déclare Stoïck en frappant le dragon enflammé à coups de masse.**

**Soudain, un son étrange survient, faisant réagir tout le monde.**

**« Mais la récompense ultime, c’est le dragon que personne n’a jamais vu. »**

A cela Krokmou se redressa fièrement. Les dragons semblaient rassurés par l’arrivée de la furie tandis que les visages des vikings s’assombrissaient. Les plus courageux allèrent même jusqu’à décocher un regard furieux au reptile.

**Stoïck cesse le combat et Harold lève les yeux de son travail.**

**« On l’appelle la… »**

**« Furie nocturne ! »**

**« Baissez vous. »**

**Sur la catapulte, le cauchemar monstrueux cesse le combat et file. Stoïck en entendant le son significatif de l’approche de la furie saute de la tour au moment où le dragon noir frappe sa cible (la catapulte) qui explose.**

**« Cette chose ne vole jamais de nourritures, ne se montre jamais et ne manque jamais sa cible. »**

La furie nocturne bomba le torse avec orgueil et regarda autour de lui, recevant des regards hostiles des vikings et des regards envieux et respectueux des autres dragons.

**La scène revient sur Harold penché à la fenêtre, une expression à la fois fascinée, enthousiaste et déterminée sur le visage.**

**« Personne n’a jamais tué une furie nocturne. C’est pour ça que c’est moi qui serais le premier. »**

Krokmou gémit en se rappelant combien son ami avait été proche de le faire. Mais il ne l’avait pas fait et la furie solitaire avait gagné un ami. Un merveilleux ami ! Krokmou ne changerait donc rien à ce qu’il s’était passé s’il en avait la possibilité.

Harold fit peu cas des reniflements dédaigneux de Rustik et des jumeaux… Et de la plupart des adultes… Après tout, c’était vrai, il avait été incapable de tuer le dragon. Pas qu’il le regrettait. Bien au contraire !

**Gueulfor entre, de nouveau, en scène alors qu’il change son marteau pour une hache.**

**« Occupes toi de la forge, Harold, ils ont besoin de moi là-bas. »**

« Tu n’aurais pas du faire ça, Gueulfor. » Souffla Stoïck.

« A qui le dis tu. » Lui répondit son interlocuteur, presque joyeusement.

**« Restes. Sagement. Là. Enfin t’as compris. »**

« Je ne suis pas un chien, vous savez ! » Souffla Harold, énervé, en croisant les bras.

**Sur ce, Gueulfor se rue dans la bataille avec un grand cri.**

**La scène suivante, quelques instants plus tard, dévoile Harold faisant son chemin à travers la bataille en poussant une charrette.**

« C’est quoi dans la charrette ? » Demanda le père de Rustik.

« Une de mes machines. » Marmonna Harold, très sombre en songeant à ce qu’a fait cette machine à son ami reptilien.

**« Harold, où vas-tu ? » le questionne un combattant.**

**« Oui… Non… Je sais. Je reviens tout de suite. »**

**« Où va-t-il encore ! Harold revient ici ! » Ordonne une combattante que le garçon croise.**

**Dans un coin du village, des vipères ont regroupé des moutons, prêtes à les capturer. Cependant, le chef de la tribu les stoppe dans leur élan en les capturant à l’aide d’un filet. Les hommes et Stoïck se précipitent, aussitôt, et les immobilisent en leur fermant les mâchoires de force.**

**Les images reviennent sur Harold dans un coin tranquille et isolé du village, sur une falaise. Le jeune viking met rapidement en place sa machine qui se déplie rapidement pour former un archet mécanique.**

« Woua ! Harold, ça m’a l’air brillant ! » S’exclama son père.

Harold ne put que fixer son père quelques secondes puis balbutia des remerciements, peu habitué à des louanges de sa part.

Stoïck souffla attristé de voir la réserve de son fils à son égard. Apparemment, il avait fait de terribles erreurs à propos de son fils et remercia les dieux de lui permettre de les voir. Tout ce qu’il pouvait espérer, maintenant… C’était qu’il puisse rattraper les choses avec son fils. »

**Sur l’écran, Harold scrute le ciel à la recherche d’une cible. Puis, soudain, le cri d’une furie nocturne se fait entendre.**

Dans la salle tout le monde se tendit. Dragons et humains. Les dragons parce qu’ils avaient peur pour leur congénère. Les vikings dans l’espoir que l’irréalisable se soit produit. Et Harold et Krokmou dans l’attente de l’évènement qui avait changé leur vie.

**Puis soudain, tout se précipite ! La furie fait exploser une autre tour, se rendant momentanément visible aux yeux d’Harold qui réagit rapidement en tirant. Les boulets jaillissent de l’arme, fendent le ciel… Et fauchent la furie en plein vol.**

Harold sursauta et grimaça au son de l’impact et au cri de son ami. Krokmou laissa échapper un fredonnement pour montrer du réconfort à son ami et lui montrer qu’il ne lui en veut pas. Ce qui marche, à sa grande joie, puisqu’Harold se redressa et lui adressa un léger sourire.

Les vikings restèrent choqués un moment puis les vivats et les applaudissements éclatèrent. Certains préparaient déjà l’expédition pour récupérer ce qui ne devait plus qu’être une carcasse maintenant.

« Bravo, mon gars ! »

« Et dire qu’on ne t’a pas cru. »

« Quelle prise ! Une furie ! Tu feras un fameux tueur de dragon. »

Personne ne se doutait que la furie présente est la même que celle que Harold avait frappé.

Sauf peut-être un couple de personnes.

Gueulfor avait noté la réaction du gamin à la scène et gardait en mémoire les combats non violents du garçon dans l’arène.

De même qu’Astrid et Varek.

Et puis, il y avait Stoïck qui, bien sûr, avait vu la réaction de son fils… et qui se souvenait des mots que le garçon lui avait dis avant son départ pour le raid. « Je ne peux pas tuer un dragon. ». De toute évidence, Harold le savait de sources sûres. Sans doute était-il déjà allé trouver cette furie… Et avait constaté qu’il ne pouvait pas la tuer.

Stoïck ignorait ce que les dieux attendaient exactement d’eux… Mais il était certain que cela concernait les dragons aussi… Les dragons qui avaient des comportements tous autres que ceux auxquels il s’attendait. Alors Stoïck attendait de voir ce qui les attendait dans l’avenir pour prendre une décision. 


	4. JE POSE MA MARQUE SUR LE VILLAGE… ENCORE UNE FOIS.

Harold fut surpris par l’absence réaction de son père. En fait, il donnait l’impression d’analyser tout ce qui se passait.

Harold avait noté les regards surpris et spéculatifs que Gueulfor et lui donnaient aux dragons. C’était étrange. Si Harold ne les connaissait pas mieux, il aurait dit qu’ils changeaient leur opinion sur les dragons. Mais, ce ne pouvait qu’être faux. Après tout, ils faisaient partis des plus féroces combattants des dragons.

**« Je l’ai eu. Oui ! Je l’ai descendu. Y a quelqu’un, pas loin, qui a vu ça… »**

Des cris éclatèrent alors que l’on voyait un cauchemar monstrueux grimpé derrière Harold. Stoïck se crispa, lui aussi. Il avait beau savoir que cette partie de l’histoire était déjà du passé, il n’était pas à l’aise. Son fils était passé trop proche de la mort cette nuit là.

**Le cauchemar monstrueux marche sur la machine d’Harold, la détruisant. Ce qui fut heureux car cela avertit le garçon de sa présence.**

**« Excepté toi. » Acheva Harold d’un ton ironiquement découragé.**

Stoïck ne parvenait pas croire qu’il méconnaisse, ainsi, son fils. Rien qu’avec ses quelques images, il avait appris énormément de choses à son propos. Il avait un humour revigorant. Il était très intelligent. Il était plus fort qu’il n’y paraissait puisqu’il soulevait des armes d’adultes pour les réparer… Ou les fabriquer car, apparemment, c’était lui qui avait fabriqué la plupart des armes du village ces dernières années. Et, maintenant, Stoïck découvrait qu’il pouvait faire preuve d’un grand sang froid en cas de danger, comme tout bon chef. Qu’allait-il découvrir, encore, à propos de son fils ?

**Stoïck qui est maintenant en train d’harnacher les dragons vipères est interpellé par un cri familier. Harold est parfaitement visible sur la falaise, poursuivi par un cauchemar.**

« C’est bien ma chance. De tous les dragons, un cauchemar monstrueux… et repéré par mon père. » Grommela Harold, les bras croisés sur sa maigre poitrine.

Stoïck ricana simplement. C’était trop vrai. On ne pouvait pas dire qu’Harold avait la meilleure des chances.

« Mais tu m’as vraiment fait peur sur ce coup-là. Evites de me refaire ça. » Râla le chef d’un ton bourru.

Harold cilla, surpris, par la révélation. Il était à la fois surpris d’entendre que son père s’était inquiété et ahuri de l’entendre l’admettre. Après tout, l’homme était un viking pur et dur. Et, un viking n’était pas censé montrer de telles émotions.

Stoïck soupire profondément et s’éloigne des dragons vipères en recommandant aux vikings sur place de ne surtout pas les laisser s’échapper.

**Sur la place, Harold évite, de justesse, une explosion (certainement fatale) et fuit, à toutes jambes, le cauchemar monstrueux le suivant de près. Harold finit par se cacher derrière l’un des derniers braseros debout, le seul abri disponible. Bien sûr, ce n’est pas suffisant et le cauchemar monstrueux lâche un jet de flammes dans sa direction.**

Krokmou n’y tint plus et grogna méchamment après le responsable de l’acte.

Les vikings échangèrent des regards nerveux lorsqu’ils perçurent l’énervement du dragon. Le cauchemar monstrueux, bien que surpris par la véhémence de la furie, lâcha un gémissement de contrition. Contrition rapidement acceptée par la furie. Après tout, les dragons ne sont pas rancuniers et Harold va bien.

**Lorsque le jet de flammes prend fin. On peut voir Harold se pencher pour tenter de repérer le cauchemar. Par malheur, celui-ci l’a contourné par derrière. Il est évident que l’apprenti forgeron ne doit sa vie sauve qu’à son père qui saute, avec brusquerie, sur l’animal.**

**Ils roulent, tous les deux, un peu plus loin. Le dragon rouge et noir tente de lancer un jet de flammes sur son adversaire mais échoue... A cours de feu.**

**« T’as plus rien. » Déclare le chef en s’avançant, satisfait.**

**Le chef de clan frappe le dragon à plusieurs reprises. Ce qui signe la fuite du puissant dragon.**

**La voix d’Harold s’éleve alors que Stoïck se tourne, posément, vers le brasero qui se désagrège, derrière lequel se trouve son fils.**

**« Oh, encore une petite chose qu’il faut que je vous dise. »**

**Le pilier se renverse et le panier de fer renfermant le feu roule sur le pont pour rebondir, à plusieurs fois, plus bas, hors de vue… Laissant derrière lui un chemin de feux et de cris.**

L’ensemble des spectateurs ricanèrent ou rirent ouvertement des expressions passant sur le visage du jeune fautif. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, ravi de la destruction occasionnée par Harold, se frappèrent dans la main avec des cris ravis avant de s’interrompre brutalement au regard que leur donnèrent le chef et leurs parents.

**« Désolé, papa. »**

**La cage de fer finit sa route du côté des dragons vipères qui libérés, s’enfuient avec le troupeau de moutons.**

**« Ok mais j’ai eu une furie nocturne. »**

« Je suis désolé, fils, de ne pas t’avoir cru. »

« Oh… C’est ok, papa. »

Stoïck poussa un soupire soulagé. Il pouvait s’estimer heureux que la générosité fasse parti des qualités d’Harold et que le concept de rancune lui soit aussi inconnu.

**Furieux, Stoïck attrape son fils par la peau du cou et l’entraine, sans ménagement. Ignorant la plaidoirie de son fils et le demi-cercle qui commence à se former autour d’eux.**

**« C’est pas du tout comme les autres fois, papa. Crois-moi. Je l’ai descendu, je te jure. Vous étiez occupé tous et je l’avais en plein dans la mire. Je l’ai vu s’écraser juste derrière la pointe aux corbeaux. »**

**Gueulfor se joint au cercle de spectateurs, l’expression inquiète.**

« J’espère que vous avez aimé le spectacle. » Déclara Harold, humilié.

D’autant plus maintenant qu’il devait revivre cela. Certains de ceux qui s’étaient tenus dans le cercle eurent le bon goût de paraitre honteux au moins.

Son père baissa les yeux, le cœur lourd de remords en se rappelant les mots durs et certainement humiliant pour son fils. Des mots dits devant une grande partie du village.

**« Il faut qu’on aille la capturer là-bas avant que… »**

**Harold ne peut achever sa phrase. Son père, perdant patience le coupe brutalement.**

**« Arrêtes moi ça. »**

Cette fois, personne ne manqua l’expression blessée qui passa, fugitivement, sur le visage de l’adolescent. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

**A l’écran, Harold regarde autour de lui et reporte rapidement son attention sur son père qui continue ses remontrances publiques.**

**« Harold, écoutes-moi. Toutes les fois où tu mets les pieds dehors, les catastrophes s’ensuivent. Tu ne vois pas qu’il y a des choses sérieuses dont il faut que je m’occupe. Avec l’hiver à nos portes, il va falloir que je nourrisse le village au complet. »**

Les adolescents et les enfants de la salle grimacèrent, tous, au discours.

Aucun d’eux n’avait jamais réfléchi à la situation d’Harold. Etre le fils du chef devait être difficile. Tous les regards étaient sur lui… et de lourdes attentes pesaient sur ses épaules… Et ce que Stoïck lui disait n’était pas seulement un discours parentale (ce qui aurait bien suffisant, surtout en public) mais c’était aussi les remontrances d’un chef.

Oui, aucune d’eux n’aurait aimé être à la place d’Harold à ce stade.

**« Et bien, entre toi et moi, le village pourrait un peu moins bouffer. Avoues, hein ? »**

Des rires nerveux se firent entendre (seulement quelques uns). La blague d’Harold aurait pu être drôle hors de ce contexte… Mais là, la situation était trop grave et le chef trop en colère pour qu’elle soit acceptée.

**« Harold, c’est sérieux ! Je ne ris pas. Pourquoi ne suis-tu pas les ordres les plus simples ? »**

**« C’est que je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je vois un dragon et je ressens le besoin de le tuer. Tu vois. C’est moi ça, papa. »**

**« Tu es bien des choses, Harold, mais pas un tueur de dragon. Ca jamais. »**

L’accablement est parfaitement visible chez le jeune apprenti qui ne cherche même pas à la cacher.

**« Rentres à la maison. Voies à ce qu’il rentre, toi. Faut que j’aille mettre de l’ordre dans sa pagaille.»**

Harold serra les dents. C’était chaque fois pareil ! A chaque fois, il avait l’impression que son père se débarrassait de lui. Le rejetait ! Il ignora la tentative de son père de croiser son regard. Il était certain de ne pas tenir le coup sinon.

**Gueulfor pousse le garçon en direction de la maison du chef. Ce qui les amène à passer devant le groupe de son âge qui ricane à son passage.**

**« Quel exploit remarquable. »**

**« J’avais jamais vu quelqu’un se planter comme ça. Utile ton numéro. » Déclara Rustik.**

**«  Merci. Merci à vous, j’ai tout donné… Alors, euh… »**

Stoïck fronça les sourcils en réalisant que son fils n’était pas du tout intégrer aux villages, en fait… Même parmi les gens de son âge.

Harold, pour sa part, n’accorda aucune attention à cela. Il venait de remarquer qu’Astrid était à l’écart du groupe et n’avait pas dit un mot désobligeant ce soir-là. Il lui jeta un regard rapide, curieux, pour reporta son attention sur l’écran.

**Harold et Gueulfor arrive à la maison du chef, isolée en haut d’une colline.**

**« J’en ai vraiment frappé un. » Insista Harold.**

**« Bien sûr, Harold. » Répondit son interlocuteur sans vraiment le croire.**

**« Il n’écoute jamais rien… Et quand il écoute, c’est avec une espèce d’air renfrogné et déçu… Comme si on avait lésiné sur la viande de son sandwich. »**

Harold baissa la tête honteux que ses pensées soient ainsi dévoilées face à tout le villageois. S’il parlait à Gueulfor, c’est parce qu’il n’en soufflerait mots à personne… pas même à son père. Il sentit Krokmou pousser un ronronnement pour le rassurer, le réconforter. Et cela marcha… En partie.

D’ailleurs, l’ensemble du village comprenait que c’était des paroles très personnelles qui n’étaient pas destinées à être connues. Autre que Gueulfor. Aussi, personne ne commentait. Tout le monde voulait que le moment passe rapidement. Pour épargner le garçon.

Stoïck se sentait dévasté par les paroles de son fils. Harold, croyait-il vraiment cela ? Donnait-il vraiment l’impression de ne pas aimé son fils. Stoïck sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule, réconfortante, et fit de son mieux pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Harold rougit lorsqu’il entendit son soi passé commencer une imitation de son père.

**« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Vous m’avez servi la mauvaise progéniture, je pense. J’ai commandé un rejeton double avec bras musclés, supplément de cœur au ventre et gloire en extra. Ca là, c’est une arrête de poisson parlante. »**

Stoïck se sentit plus bas encore. Surtout parce qu’il ne pouvait pas nier totalement. Il n’avait pas pu voir les qualités de son fils… Et avait beaucoup perdu en le faisant. Tout comme les autres.

**« Non, non… Tu évalues mal la situation. Tu vois, il ne s’agit pas de ton extérieur. C’est ce que tu as en dedans dont il a horreur. »**

Krokmou grogna, mécontent. La personnalité d’Harold était très bien. Il aimait de moins en moins ces vikings et aurait aimé pouvoir s’approcher de son ami pour le réconforter et le protéger… Mais c’était encore impossible. Trop dangereux ! Ils auraient de mauvaises réactions et cela ferait souffrir Harold. Les regards se portèrent sur Gueulfor qui semblait gêné.

« Mauvais choix de mots. »

**« Ca, cela me console. Merci infiniment. »**

**« Ecoutes, ce que je veux dire, c’est : ne fais pas tous ces efforts pour devenir quelqu’un d’autre. »**

**« Je veux juste être comme vous, les gars. »**

**Gueulfor soupire largement alors qu’Harold entre dans la maison avec tristesse. Le garçon, cependant, ressort, quelques secondes plus tard, par la porte de derrière. Et se précipite vers les bois.**

Stoïck soupira profondément et secoue la tête… mais cette fois, il sourit légèrement face à l’obstination de son fils.

Tout le monde prit le temps de s’interroger sur ce qu’ils avaient découvert de Harold et sur leurs actions envers lui qui, ils l’admettaient, étaient indignes.

Et ils s’interrogeaient aussi à propos de ces dragons et leurs comportements ici. Ils étaient étranges à leurs yeux. Surtout cette furie nocturne qui semblait presque protecteur envers Harold. Après tout, il avait grogné à chaque geste ou remarque désobligeante contre le garçon. Oui, ca aussi, c’était étrange. D’autant plus qu’Harold n’avait jamais réagis.

Les dragons ne comprenaient l’action des humains pour la progéniture. Un enfant devait être protégé et aimé. Ce qui n’était pas le cas ici. Au contraire. Nul ne méritait ce traitement. Surtout pas un enfant. Un enfant comme cet Harold. 


	5. ET UNE NOUVELLE EXPEDITION SUICIDE… UNE.

**Changement décor en dévoilant la décoration d’un dragon d’airain, empalé sur une épée.**

Tous les vikings sourirent en reconnaissant qu’il s’agissait de la grande salle. Tous les dragons, eux, reculèrent d’effrois et grimacèrent.

**Dans la grande salle, la discussion est véhémente et animée. La voix de Stoïck surpasse, bien sûr, les autres.**

**« Ou nous en venons à bout, ou c’est eux qui viendront à bout de nous. Il n’y a qu’une seule façon de nous débarrasser d’eux. Si nous trouvons leur nid et le détruisons. »**

Les dragons s’agitèrent de façon désordonnée… à la fois effrayés et espérant. C’est dangereux pour les humains de venir. Ne l’ont-ils pas compris ? Mais s’ils y arrivaient ? S’ils réussissaient à les délivrer de la reine.

Les vikings eurent un sourire, pensant que l’affirmation de Stoïck était vraie.

Harold fronça les sourcils. Troublé par la réaction des dragons. Il avait l’intuition qu’il y avait une autre explication que la simple peur d’être chassés derrière l’agitation des dragons.

**« Les dragons partiront et trouveront un autre foyer. »**

**Stoïck ponctue sa phrase en plantant son couteau dans un coin de la carte. Là où la position du nid est censée être.**

**« Faisons une dernière recherche avant d’être coincés par les glaces. »**

**« Mais tous ces bateaux qui reviennent jamais. » Proteste un viking.**

**« On est des vikings, ce sont les risques professionnels. »**

Harold et quelques autres reniflent à la déclaration. Cette phrase pourrait devenir le slogan de l’homme au vu du nombre de fois où il la répétait.

**« Alors qui vient avec moi. »**

**La salle se fait soudain silencieuse et les vikings détournent la tête, de toute évidence absolument peu enthousiasme à l’idée de l’expédition. Les fausses protestations commencent à fuser.**

**« Aujourd’hui, je suis pris. »**

**« Je dois aider aux tâches ménagères. »**

Harold rit, comme les autres adolescents et enfants de la pièce. Les adultes les foudroyèrent du regard, gênés. Il faut dire que même les dragons s’y étaient mis.

**« D’accord… Ceux qui resteront, devront s’occuper d’Harold. »**

L’adolescent en question cessa, aussitôt, de rire en entendant l’argument de son père pour faire partir les autres.

« Harold… » Commença son père.

« Je peux m’occuper de moi. Vous n’avez pas à… menacer les gens de s’occuper de moi. »

Stoïck souffla. Il savait qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir argumenter davantage. Harold était cruellement blessé… Il n’écouterait pas. Et il aurait raison.

**Aussitôt la condition posée, les mains se précipitent en l’air pour se porter volontaire pour la mission du nid.**

**« Ah, j’aime mieux ça. »**

Harold se crispa et serra les dents. Il se sentait vraiment aimé là… Autour de lui, on se décala un peu, gênés, mais personne ne se risqua à parler. Qui y-aurait-il à dire, de toute façon ?

**Cette fois, c’est la fin de la réunion. Les vikings quittent la grande salle en discutant.**

**« Ouai… J’emballe mes sous-vêtements. »**

**« Non, j’ai besoin que tu restes pour entrainer des nouvelles recrues. »**

« Ouai ! » S’exclamèrent les adolescents mâles.

Les jumeaux se fracassèrent la tête l’une contre l’autre. Rustik se redressa fièrement. Varek offrit un sourire timide et calme. Astrid se redressa, elle aussi fière, et repoussa doucement sa mèche. Harold, lui, se contenta de soupirer. Au fond, il était mécontent de se retrouver dans cette formation. Même si c’est plutôt amusant depuis qu’il avait découvert certain truc sur eux grâce à Krokmou.

**« Oh parfait, oui. Et, pendant que je donnerais mon cours, Harold restera seul à la forge. Métal en fusion, lames affûtées comme des rasoirs, livré à lui-même… Ca va ? Qu’est-ce qui pourrait se passer de mal ? »**

« Eh ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul à la forge. » Protesta Harold, insulté.

« Je sais, Harold. Je n’ai jamais dis le contraire. En fait, j’ai laissé ton père en venir avec sa propre conclusion. Qui était erroné. Bien sûr. » Le tranquillisa Gueulfor.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » S’énerva Stoïck.

« Un argument pour te convaincre de le mettre dans la formation. »

Personne ne répliqua et la vision reprit.

**Stoïck s’installe sur le banc et soupira, accablé.**

**« Oh ce gamin…. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire de lui, Gueulfor ? »**

**« Pourquoi pas l’entrainer avec les autres ? »**

**Stoïck se tourne vers son ami, une expression de surprise incrédule sur le visage.**

**« Non mais je suis sérieux. »**

**« Oui, moi aussi. »**

**« Ce petit gars va se faire tuer avant que tu aies laissé sortir un seul dragon de sa cage. »**

**« Arrêtes, t’en sais rien. »**

**« Je sais… »**

**« Non, t’en sais rien. »**

**« Si, justement je le sais. »**

**« Nooon. T’en sais rien. » Insiste le forgeron.**

**« Ecoutes, tu sais comment il est. Depuis qu’il sait ramper, ce gamin… il est différent. Il n’écoute pas. Il a la capacité d’attention d’un poisson rouge. Je l’emmène pêcher et il va à la chasse aux trolls… »**

« Eh ! J’avais cinq ans ! Et Gueulfor m’avait dit qu’ils existaient. Tu pourrais arrêter cette histoire ! »

Stoïck sourit, sans répondre. La vérité, c’est qu’il aimait raconter cette histoire. Il la trouvait drôle. Harold s’était fait peur en explorant une grotte.

**« Les trolls, ça existe. Il vous vole vos chaussettes… Mais les gauches uniquement… Pourquoi ça ? »**

La salle, bien évidemment explosa de rires. Rires qui perdurèrent durant de longues minutes.

**« Quand j’étais gamin… »**

« Ca y est… » Soupira Harold en roulant des yeux sous le regard curieux des plus jeunes (adolescents compris) et celui amusé des adultes.

**« Ca y est… Il recommence… » Râla Gueulfor, le nez dans sa chope.**

**Le chef continua imperturbable.**

**« Mon père m’a dit, un jour, de me frapper la tête contre un rocher et je l’ai fait… Je croyais que c’était de la folie mais j’ai rien dit. J’ai obéis et tu sais ce qui c’est passé ? »**

« Tu as eu mal à la tête. » Répondit Harold sans faire l’effort de baisser la voix.

Stoïck eut un pincement au cœur en notant la similitude de sa réponse avec celle de Gueulfor. Le forgeron, quand à lui, rit de bon cœur.

**« Tu as eu mal à la tête. » Répondit Gueulfor.**

**« Le rocher a fendu en deux. Ca m’a appris ce qu’un viking peut faire, Gueulfor. Il peut écraser une montagne, raser les forêts, dompter les mers. »**

**Finalement, Stoïck, calmé semble-t-il, revint s’assoir près de son ami.**

**« Même quand j’étais petit, je savais ce que j’étais. Ce que je devrais être plus tard. Harold n’est pas comme moi. »**

Harold fronça les sourcils. Le ton de son père. C’était comme du regret, de tristesse… Pas de la honte. C’était plutôt comme s’il était triste qu’Harold ne sache pas qu’elle était sa place. Qu’il regrettait de ne pas réussir à instaurer une relation avec lui… Comme s’il avait peur pour lui.

**« Stoïck, tu peux pas l’arrêter. Tu peux seulement le préparer. Je sais que cela semble sans espoir… mais la vérité, c’est que tu ne seras pas toujours près de lui pour protéger le gamin. Il va aller voir dehors encore. Il est sans doute dehors en ce moment même. »**

« Trop vrai. » Marmonna quelqu’un. 


	6. JE VOIS MA VIE DEFILER DEVANT MES YEUX… DIEUX CE QU’ELLE EST COURTE

**Une nouvelle scène commence sur une vue inhabituelle… du moins pour les viking, en dehors de Harold. Celle de falaises vue du ciel.**

Les vikings murmurèrent charmée par le vue et les dragons (et Harold) poussèrent un soupire de bien être en songeant au vol.

**Puis une carte de l'île, avec des croix à l'emplacement présumé de l'atterrissage de la furie apparait à sa place.**

« Harold ! Ne me dis pas que tu y es allé seul ! » S'exclama Stoïck.

Harold essaya de se faire tout petit mais il hocha la tête. Stoïck soupira et se frotta le visage, se répétant en silence que son fils que son fils était bien. Que c'était du passé.

« Tu es dingue, mon pote. » Déclara Kranedur avec une sorte de respect dans la voix.

**Harold lève les yeux de son carnet, soupire, découragé, et ajoute une nouvelle croix sur sa carte. Puis, énervé, il rature la carte avant d'empocher le carnet et crayon.**

**« Les dieux sont contre moi… »**

« Tu parles ! » Marmonna quelqu'un.

Et tous furent d'accord avec l'ironie car, après tout, les dieux s'étaient manifestés auprès d'eux pour leur donner la possibilité de corriger une injustice faite au garçon.

**« Les gens égarent leurs couteaux ou leurs tasses… Mais moi, je m'arrange pour égarer un dragon entier. »**

L'assemblée ria dans la malchance du jeune viking. Certains espéraient, toutefois, que l'adolescent n'ait pas trouvé le dragon. Qui c'est ce qui pourrait arriver à un jeune sans expérience.

**Harold repousse une branche basse, de colère, qui revient immédiatement en arrière le frappant au visage, durement.**

Harold fit la moue alors que la salle éclatait de rires à son malheur. Harold fusilla Krokmou (ce traitre) qui riait aussi, les yeux pétillants.

**Il baisse les yeux pour voir le tronc de l'arbre, fendu en deux. Puis, il suit des yeux l'inclinaison de la partie déchirée. Son regard tombe sur une longue tranchée de terre, de toute évidence réalisée par un atterrissage forcé.**

Stoïck soupira et pâlit d'appréhension car ce ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre d'un dragon. Les dragons inclinèrent la tête. Ils allaient, enfin, découvrir pourquoi la furie aimait le jeune humain.

**Harold suit les traces de l'accident et il surplombe, bientôt, une jolie clairière avec un étang… Et un dragon empêtré dans la corde, comme mort.**

Harold soupira. Maintenant que Krokmou était son ami, c'était dur de le voir comme ça.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard en notant sa détresse. Une détresse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. C'était bien, n'est-ce pas, d'avoir capturé un dragon (une furie nocturne en plus !). Une gloire que chacun attendait d'accomplir avec impatience.

Krokmou frissonna au souvenir désagréable de vulnérabilité. Mais, il se reprit rapidement en songeant que tout c'était bien passé et qu'il avait gagné un merveilleux ami.

**Le viking sort son couteau et s'approche prudemment de la furie, malgré sa peur plus qu'évidente.**

Krokmou inclina la tête sur le côté et laissa pendre sa langue, ravi qu'il arrive dans l'histoire.

**Réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, l'attitude d'Harold commence à changer. Il commence à jubiler.**

**« Woua… J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi. Ca, ca va arranger beaucoup de choses. Oui ! J'ai réussi à abattre cette puissante bête. »**

**Le jeune garçon ponctue sa déclaration en posant son pied sur le reptile qui poussa un râle en se déplaçant soudainement.**

**Harold se recule brusquement jusqu'à heurter un rocher. Il tend la lame à bout de bras puis revient doucement vers le dragon gémissant.**

**Harold regarde le puissant animal avec lenteur puis, arriver à la tête, découvre qu'il était réveillé et le regarde froidement.**

Les vikings commencèrent à murmurer lorsqu'ils virent, sur l'écran, Harold hésiter et détourner le regard du dragon, comme pour ne pas perdre courage.

**L'apprenti forgeron, toutefois, ramène son attention vers les yeux du dragon lorsque celui-ci pousse un autre gémissement. L'hésitation est claire sur le visage du jeune.**

**Harold prend une autre inspiration et se tourne résolument vers le ventre du reptile.**

**« Et maintenant, je vais te tuer, dragon. Après, je vais te dépecer le cœur et je vais l'apporter à mon père. »**

Stoïck soupira et devina, tout de suite, que son fils n'allait pas tuer l'animal. Il était évident qu'il parlait ainsi pour se donner le courage de passer à l'acte. Il aurait dû le voir plus tôt. Harold était trop gentil, trop généreux pour faire un guerrier… Encore moins un tueur de dragon.

Toutefois, il était plutôt surpris que cela ne le fasse pas enrager. Si son fils avait effectivement épargné la furie : Cela montrait qu'il était plus courageux que n'importe quel viking. Harold savait ce qu'il risquait en faisant cela… Surtout en tant que fils de chef.

**« Je suis un viking. Je suis un viking ! » Déclare Harold, presque hargneux, au dragon.**

**Harold soulève, cette fois, le couteau au dessus de sa tête alors que le dragon gémisse encore. Mais la respiration laborieuse de la furie le poussa à croiser, à nouveau, le regard de la bête.**

Harold détourna le regard de l'écran, à la confusion de tous les vikings (sauf Gueulfor et Stoïck). Le jeune garçon était tout simplement incapable de faire face aux émotions qui déferlaient sur lui en regardant la scène.

**Puis, le dragon ferme les yeux et pose la tête sur le sol, apparemment résigné à son sort. Harold combat contre lui-même encore quelques secondes pour se décider à abattre le couteau mais, finalement, abandonne avec un gémissement de frustration. Il baisse le couteau et pose le regard sur les plaies du blessé. La honte s'inscrit sur les traits de son visage.**

**« C'est moi qui ait fait ça. »**

« Je suis désolé, mon grand. » Murmura Harold.

Le dragon aux yeux verts lui répondit d'un simple ronronnement qui rassura, encore une fois, le petit brun.

**Harold se détourne et se prépare à partir mais se fige presque aussitôt. Avec un soupir, il observe le dragon.**

**L'œil de la furie se rouvre brusquement. Harold détache les cordes, une à une, sans se douter que le dragon noir suit tous ses mouvements.**

Les dragons se redressèrent, ahuris par l'acte du petit viking. Ils comprirent, en parti, pourquoi la furie défend l'humain de cette façon. Cet humain se révèle plus inhabituel qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Stoïck se crispa. Il porta son regard vers Harold puis vers cette furie nocturne. Il espérait que celle-ci était la même que celle que Harold avait frappé… Cette furie qui se tenait près de son fils, à cet instant, ne semblait pas vouloir de mal à son fils. Au contraire, elle semblait le protéger. Stoïck espérait qu'Harold n'avait pas été blessé par cet animal lorsqu'il l'avait libéré.

Il prêta à peine attention aux cris d'indignations et de colères qui s'élevaient dans la salle au geste passé d'Harold.

**Dès que la dernière corde rompe, le dragon bondit sur le viking et le plaque au sol. Incapable de bouger, Harold ferme les yeux.**

Malgré la colère, tous se figèrent, inquiet. Ils se demandèrent comment le garçon pouvait encore être en vie.

Stoïck et Gueulfor échangèrent un même regard inquiet et surpris. Ils avaient deviné qu'Harold ne devait sa vie sauve que parce qu'il avait épargné le dragon.

Les images montrent le dragon en train de scruter Harold avec autant d'attention que l'humain l'avait fait avec lui. Puis, soudain, le dragon se redresse, s'étire et prend une profonde inspiration. Comme s'il s'apprête à jeter un jet de flammes… Au lieu de quoi, il laisse échapper un hurlement strident à la place. Un avertissement.

Harold grogna au souvenir et se frotta les oreilles. Ce n'était pas le son le plus agréable que pouvait émettre Krokmou. Le reste des adolescents ricanèrent… Mais, étrangement, cela réconforta Harold. Sans doute parce qu'ils faisaient partis des rares personnes qui semblaient plus intriguer par ce qui était arrivé que furieux.

**La furie se retourne et prend son envol (se cognant contre le flan de montagne dans le processus), sans plus s'occuper d'Harold qui se redresse haletant, une main sur le cœur. Il essaye, vraisemblablement, de se remettre de sa frayeur.**

**Harold se redresse, fait quelques pas avant de s'effondrer évanouis.**

L'image stoppa alors. Et, aussitôt, les hurlements mécontents s'élève.

« Traitre ! »

« Tu as relâché une furie nocturne, tu t'en rends compte ! »

Cette fois, cela fut trop pour Krokmou, il se précipita au devant de son ami et protégé et lâcha un grognement menaçant à l'adresse des vikings qui se figèrent aussitôt.

« Elle a passé la barrière… La barrière n'est plus là. » Bredouilla une femme, inquiète.

« Nan, la barrière est toujours là… Je ne comprends pas. » Fit une autre voix.

« La barrière doit seulement être présente pour empêcher les hostilités. Si vous n'êtes pas hostiles envers l'autre espèce… Ou un membre de l'autre espèce : elle n'a pas lieu d'être. La furie a passé la barrière parce qu'elle voulait défendre Harold. » Expliqua, calmement, Gueulfor.

Les murmures redoublèrent aux paroles de Gueulfor ne faisait que confirmer la traitrise de Harold.

Harold porta son attention sur son père qui, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, était resté silencieux. Quand il croisa le regard de Stoïck, Harold ne vit aucune hostile… ni aucune approbation. Le chef attendait d'en savoir plus pour donner son opinion. C'était incroyablement posé venant de lui.

« Moi, ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est pourquoi la furie à épargné Harold. On a pourtant appris que les dragons n'arrêtent jamais une attaque. » Questionna Astrid.

Harold aurait pu pleurer de soulagement lorsqu'il vit les autres adolescents appuyés les dires de la jeune fille. Ils lui montraient implicitement qu'ils étaient prêts à lui accorder son soutien.

« Je crois que le dragon à épargner Harold parce que lui-même l'a fait, Astrid. » Déclara Gueulfor.

« Stoïck, n'as-tu rien à dire sur l'attitude de ton fils ? »

« J'en dis que mon fils à l'approbation des dieux et que j'attends dans savoir plus avant de rendre mon jugement. Les dieux n'auraient pas approuvé Harold sans une bonne raison. »

Harold poussa un soupire tremblant. Il avait compris, à travers les mots prudents de son père, que celui-ci souhaitait le soutenir. Et, cela lui fit chaud au cœur.


	7. UNE CONVERSATION QUI N’EN EST PAS UNE.

**Harold pénètre dans la maison et repère aussitôt son père assis devant le feu, en train de le raviver. Le garçon tente de se faufiler jusqu’aux escaliers dans l’attention d’aller dans sa chambre. Il éteint la moitié de celui-ci avant que Stoïck ne l’interpelle, sans se retourner.**

**« Harold. »**

« Bien essayé, mon vieux. » Firent les jumeaux d’une même voix.

Les autres adolescents se contentèrent de rires. Harold y comprit.

**« P’pa… Il faudrait que je te parle. » Fait-il, résigné.**

**Harold descend les marches qu’il avait franchies alors que son père se tourne vers lui.**

**« Il faut que je te parle aussi, fiston. »**

**« J’ai décidé que je ne veux pas apprendre à combattre les dragons »/« Je crois qu’il est tant que tu apprennes à combattre les dragons »**

Il y eu un moment de silence dans la salle puis tout le monde éclata de rire en dépit de la tension qui avait persisté depuis que le village avait découvert qu’Harold avait libéré un dragon.

Les dragons lancèrent un regard plus intéressé encore au jeune viking. Si déterminé à faire ce qui était bien malgré ce qu’il risquait.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Toi, vas-y. » Insiste Harold en terminant de redescendre.**

**« Non, toi d’abord. »**

**« Très bien. Ton vœu est exaucé. Cours de dragons. Tu commences dés demain matin. »**

**« Oh, c’est pas vrai. J’aurais dû y aller avant. Euh, c’est que je me disais que… Tu vois, nous avons un surplus de vikings chasseurs de dragons. Mais avons-nous assez de viking boulanger ou bien de viking bricoleur. »**

Stoïck ne put s’empêcher d’être attristé face à la nervosité évidente d’Harold. Harold avait bien changé alors qu’il était au raid. Stoïck l’avait bien observé depuis qu’ils étaient dans la salle des dieux. Harold se montrait plus confiant, plus sûr de lui… Et Stoïck savait que c’était uniquement grâce au dragon.

Autour de lui, on riait de l’échange entre le père et le fils, oublieux de l’acte commis par Harold précédemment.

**« Tu auras besoin de ça. » Souligne le chef en remettant à Harold une grande hache que le garçon porta avec difficulté.**

**«  Je ne veux pas combattre les dragons. »**

**« Bien sûr que tu veux ! » S’esclaffa Stoïck.**

**« Reformulation…Papa, je ne peux pas TUER les dragons. »**

**« Mais tu vas tuer des dragons. »**

« Certainement pas. » Grommela Harold.

Il était prêt à quitter Berk plutôt que tuer un seul dragon.

**« Non… Je suis positivement extra sûr que non. »**

**« Il est temps, mon garçon. »**

« Eh bien… pour quelqu’un qui ne voulait pas le garçon en question entre en formation vous êtes très insistant, tout d’un coup, chef. »

Stoïck ne répondit pas à Rustik. Il n’était pas prêt à dire que c’était une tentative désespérée pour rétablir un semblant de relation entre son fils et lui en l’amenant à faire une chose dont ils pourraient, tous les deux, parler.

**« Tu ne veux pas essayer de m’écouter. »**

**« C’est très sérieux, fils. Quand tu tiens cette hache, tu nous tiens tous avec toi. » Le renseigna-t-il en lui prenant la hache des mains.**

« Tu ne m’as jamais dit ça, papa. » S’étonna Rustik.

Les autres adolescents étaient aussi surpris que leur camarade. Personne ne leur avait jamais dit une chose semblable non plus. C’était beaucoup de pressions et de responsabilités.

« C’est une chose de chef. La responsabilité du chef et de son héritier. » Expliqua posément Spitelout.

Harold écarquilla les yeux, ignorant cela et leva les yeux vers son père qui lui adressa un signe de tête encourageant.

**« Alors, tu marches comme nous tous, tu parles comme nous tous, tu penses comme nous tous. Terminé… Tout ça. »**

**« Mais tu viens de me montrer au complet. » L’informe Harold, un peu exaspéré.**

Mais intérieurement, Harold était blessé que son père l’apprécie même pas un peu lorsqu’il était lui-même. Il sursauta et leva les yeux lorsqu’il sentit une main forte se poser sur son épaule. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il s’agissait de son père. Son père qui, malgré sa peur évidente de Krokmou (qui ne le quittait, prudemment, pas des yeux), s’était approché pour lui donner un signe d’affection rare.

« Ne changes pas, mon fils. J’ai vu avec les images des dieux que mon fils est intelligent et bon. Je ne veux pas que tu changes. »

« Merci, papa. » Expira Harold, la gorge nouée par l’émotion.

Stoïck hocha la tête satisfait et soulagé.

« Peut-être qu’on peut rétablir notre relation. » Songea le viking, encouragé par la réaction de son fils.

**« On s’entend. »**

**« Cette conversation à un petit côté unilatéral. »**

**« On s’entend. » Insiste Stoïck, plus fermement.**

Gueulfor secoua la tête à l’adresse de son ami. Franchement, ce n’était pas la bonne manière d’agir s’il voulait une bonne relation avec le gamin. Stoïck hocha simplement la tête pour dire qu’il avait compris. Il voyait ses erreurs.

Les vikings et les dragons ricanèrent à la phrase d’Harold. Tout le monde s’accordaient à dire que c’était courageux de sa part. Et effronté.

**« On s’entend. » Cède Harold à contre cœur.**

**« Bien. »**

**Satisfait, Stoïck empoigne son sac de voyage.**

**« Entraines-toi fort… Je reviens bientôt… Probablement.» Fait-il en se couvrant de son casque.**

**« Et je ne bouge pas d’ici. Possiblement. » Répond-t-il alors que Stoïck quitte la maison**


	8. PREMIER COURS, GRONK ET BOUCLIERS.

**La nouvelle scène commence en montrant Gueulfor ouvrant une herse de bois afin d’entrer dans une arène entièrement close.**

**« Bienvenue aux cours de dragons. »**

« Aux joies ! »Marmonna Harold alors que tout le village semblait s’égayer. En particulier les vikings qui avaient participé aux raids et qui n’avaient pas pu venir prêter un regard sur les actions des jeunes.

**Le groupe des cinq jeunes combattants suivent Gueulfor avec des expressions mitigées. Sérieuse pour Astrid et émerveillée et amusée pour le reste du groupe.**

**« Ca y est, c’est parti. »**

**Les adolescents entrent, finalement, dans l’arène en regardant autour d’eux, impressionnés.**

Une vue de l’arène vue du ciel fit murmuré presque tout le village. Ils n’avaient pas réellement l’habitude de telles vues… Sauf lorsqu’ils étaient au sommet d’une grande montagne… Mais là c’était différent.

Harold soupira. Le vol lui manquait. Il en était devenu accro depuis que Krokmou et lui s’étaient familiarisés avec la selle et son fonctionnement. Depuis qu’ils avaient développé une assez bonne confiance l’un envers l’autre, aussi.

Les adolescents et Stoïck furent intrigués par son expression mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils avaient réalisé, avec un certain regret mêlé de culpabilité, qu’ils ne savaient rien du garçon. Ce qui était une perte d’après ce qu’ils avaient découvert jusqu’à présent.

**« J’espère que je vais me faire de sérieuses brûlures. »**

**« Moi, j’espère de bonnes lacérations. Genre dans le bas du dos, sur les épaules. »**

Aux commentaires des jumeaux, les adultes (en particuliers leurs parents) semblèrent mitigés. Ce genre de blessures de dragons offrait un certain prestige à son propriétaire et sa famille mais personne n’appréciait de voir leurs enfants souffrir.

Les dragons, quant à eux, s’agitèrent, mal à l’aise. Ils ne comprenaient décidément pas les humains. Les tâches des ainés étaient de protéger les jeunes. Or, les vikings mettaient leurs jeunes face à ceux qu’ils considéraient comme de très dangereux ennemis. C’était incompréhensible !

**« Ouai, il faut une cicatrice ou deux… Sinon, ce n’est pas cool. »**

**« Oui… Totalement, hein ? Avoir mal, j’aime trop. »**

Les villageois rirent alors que les adolescents (autres qu’Harold) soupiraient une nouvelles fois.

« Je ne crois pas que contredire tes camarades soient une bonne façon de t’en faire des amis, mon gars. » Fit quelqu’un de l’insistance.

Harold rougit mais ne répliqua. Au contraire même, il se redressa. Il avait décidé, depuis que Krokmou était devenu son ami, qu’il ne changerait pas sa façon d’être. Même si cela signifiait perdre son père et son village.

**« Oh, génial ? Qui l’a laissé passer ? » Maugrée Kranedur.**

A l’expression blessée qui s’afficha sur le visage du Harold passé (et du Harold présent), Kranedur et ses amis eurent l’air mortifié et plus coupables encore.

**Gueulfor choisit ce moment pour commencer le cours. Volontairement ou non, lui seul le sait.**

**« Alors commençons. Allons… La recrue qui fera le mieux aura l’honneur de tuer son premier dragon devant le village au complet. »**

**Alors que le visage d’Harold exprime le choc et un peu de dégoût, les autres semblent impatients et émerveillés.**

**Puis les railleries commencent.**

**« Harold a déjà tué une furie nocturne. Alors… Ca le disqualifie ou bien… »**

**Les jumeaux éclatent de rires à la fausse préoccupation de Rustik… Vite suivit par les autres qui se détournent.**

Les adolescents se ratatinèrent face aux regards que leur adressa Stoïck et aux grognements que le dragon noir aux yeux verts lançaient après eux.

**« T’en fait pas. T’es petit et t’es fragile, tu te feras moins repérer par les dragons. Ils te croiront rachitique ou cinglé, ils se jetteront plutôt sur les ados plus vikings. »**

Harold fit la moue, encore une fois, alors que chacun riait dans la salle… Y comprit les dragons. Riaient de la tentative de Gueulfor à réconforter Harold mais aussi de véracités de ses propos, en fin de compte.

Les dragons étaient, en effet, d’accord avec le viking estropié. Ils n’auraient pas assimilé le fils du chef de clan à « danger ». Ils auraient accordé davantage leurs attentions sur les autres adolescents qui semblaient plus dangereux. En apparence du moins. Car le viking que tout le monde sous estimait était très intelligent. Ce qui, en définitivement, faisait de lui le plus dangereux. Après tout, il était le seul à avoir vaincu une furie.

**Harold et Gueulfor, qui a drapé son bras sur les épaules de celui-ci, arrivent à hauteur des autres élèves. Gueulfor pousse Harold, sans douceur, vers la ligne qu’ils forment… Ce qui l’oblige à les bousculer… Ce qui lui vaut, bien entendu, des regards noirs. Gueulfor, lui, continue son chemin en avant.**

**« Bien. Derrière ces portes, quelques unes des espèces que vous apprendrez à combattre. Le lézardus métal. »**

**« Vitesse 8, armure 16. »**

**« Ensuite, le pouilleux hideux. » Déclare Varek**

**« Furtif, 11 doublement. »**

**« Le cauchemar monstrueux. » Enchaine le même adolescent, plus enthousiaste, encore.**

**« 15 pour la puissance de feu. »**

**« La terrible terreur. »**

**« Attaque 8, venin +13. »**

**« Arrête, tu m’énerves ! »**

Stoïck et Harold explosèrent de rires au même instant. Entrainant le reste de l’assemblée… moins Gueulfor qui fusilla un Varek, penaud, du regard.

Les images ne reprirent que lorsque dragons et humains se furent ressaisis.

**« Et… Le Gronk. »**

**Varek, incapable de se retenir, souffle « mâchoire 8 » à Harold. Rustik, lui, s’affole lorsque Gueulfor pose la main sur le levier qui commande l’ouverture de la porte du fameux Gronk.**

**« Oh, oh… Vous ne nous enseignez pas avant qu’on les affronte. »**

**« Je suis pour l’apprentissage sur le tas. »**

Quelques uns des vikings hochèrent la tête en accord avec le forgeron tandis que les autres, comme les adolescents, grimacèrent. Stoïck soupira et se frotta le front, inquiet pour son fils.

Il était peut-être bon maintenant dans l’arène mais ce ne devait pas être le cas au début. Stoïck était sûr que l’amitié qui avait développé avec la furie nocturne n’était pas sans rapport avec ses nouvelles compétences.

**Gueulfor ouvre la porte et le dragon, court mais massif, vole immédiatement hors de sa cellule faisant se disperser les adolescents.**

**« Aujourd’hui, il va s’agir de survie. Si vous formez, vous êtes prêts à tout.**

**Le Gronk se fracasse contre le mur mais reprend son vol, aussitôt, pour partir à la poursuite des adolescents.**

**« Et la première chose qui va vous falloir, vite. »**

**« Un docteur ? »**

L’auditoire rit, tombant, encore une fois, sous le charme de l’humour du garçon… Même s’ils savaient que, cette fois, le garçon était en partie sérieux.

**« Vitesse +5 »**

Encore de nouveaux rires à la réponse de Varek malgré la tension qui s’installait… Surtout chez les parents. Ce n’était jamais une partie de plaisir pour eux de voir leurs gamins en danger.

**« Un bouclier. » Répond Astrid, sur le qui vive, à demi fléchie.**

**« Bouclier. Ok. » Clame Gueulfor en accord avec la jeune fille.**

**Les élèves réagissent aussitôt et filent aux abords de l’arène pour s’emparer de la dite protection.**

**« Votre équipement la plus important est votre bouclier. »**

**On revient sur Harold pour le trouver en difficulté pour s’emparer et tenir son bouclier.**

Les regards se tournèrent, aussitôt, vers le chef de clan qui était responsable de la méconnaissance de l’adolescent. Certes, le chef avait beaucoup de responsabilités mais il devrait avoir fait en sorte de trouver du temps pour son fils unique… Surtout pour lui apprendre à se défendre.

Stoïck baissa les yeux. De plus en plus d’erreurs qu’il avait faite à propos d’Harold lui sautait aux yeux. Et, celle-ci n’était pas des moindres. Harold n’était pas faible. Il avait prouvé qu’il était très courageux… Et fort puisqu’il pouvait soulever des armes destinées à un homme d’âge mûr.

**Gueulfor arrive à proximité et l’aide rapidement à tenir son bouclier convenablement.**

**« Si vous devez choisir entre une épée ou un bouclier, choisissez le bouclier. Déclare l’homme en poussant joyeusement Harold dans la mêlé.**

**Les images passent sur les actions des autres adolescents. C’est la débandade. Les jumeaux se disputent un bouclier tandis qu’à l’arrière plan, Varek fuit le Gronk, les deux bras en l’air.**

**Soudain, le dragon change de cible**

**« Y’a des fleurs sur celui-ci, les filles aiment les fleurs, non ? » Argumente Kranedur.**

L’ensemble des vikings qui connaissaient bien les jumeaux grimaça à cela.

**La réaction de la sœur du viking ne tarde pas à arriver. Elle arrache le bouclier des mains de son jumeau et lui frappe la tête avec.**

**« Oups, maintenant celui-là est plein de sang, maintenant. » Se désole faussement Kognedur.**

**Les deux jeunes sont tellement pris dans leur dispute qu’aucun d’eux ne voit le dragon arriver en piquer sur eux…**

Astrid secoua la tête et murmura une insulte à leur adresse.

**Et pulvérise le bouclier des jumeaux.**

Les dragons réagirent, aussitôt, en félicitant chaleureusement le Gronk qui se redressa fièrement.

Harold étouffa un rire… Ce qu’il ne vit pas, c’est qu’Astrid et Varek faisait de même et que quelques adultes (dont son père) avaient souri. Krokmou, quant à lui, l’avait remarqué et en était soulagé. Si les vikings proches de son ami étaient d’accord avec son espèce ; alors, son ami irait bien… Et, c’est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Les jumeaux pincèrent les lèvres et échangèrent un regard avec le reste du groupe alors que divers commentaires s’élevaient dans la salle à propos de leur travail. Commentaires parfois accompagnés de suggestion.

Soudain, les adolescents trouvaient la situation beaucoup moins drôle. Ils commençaient à réaliser pleinement ce que subissait Harold depuis le début… Et, c’était loin d’être agréable.

**« Kognedur, Kranedur, sur la touche. » Les informe Gueulfor.**

**« Quoi ? » / « Quoi ? »**

**« Ces boucliers servent aussi à autre chose. Du bruit. Faites beaucoup de bruits pour déranger le dragon quand il vise. »**

Les jeunes, alors rassemblés, mirent aussitôt cette information en application.

Les dragons dans la salle grimacèrent et les vikings sourirent satisfaits. Le Gronk qui s’était fièrement redressé sembla se dégonfler alors que, sur l’écran, on voyait que son ancien lui était désarçonné.

**« Tous les dragons ont un nombre limité de coups. Combien un Gronk en a-t-il ? »**

Les jeunes encerclèrent le Gronk sans cesser de frapper leur bouclier de leur arme.

**« Cinq ? » Jugère Rustik.**

**« Non, six. » Corrige Varek.**

**« Exacte, six. Un coup pour chacun de vous. »**

**Sa phrase est ponctuée par un autre coup de feu qui élimine le bouclier du savant de la classe.**

**« Varek, sur la touche. »**

Les adolescents rirent en voyant leur camarade courir loin du Gronk en hurlant.

**« Harold, allez avance. »**

**L’interpellé sort prudemment de son abri… Seulement pour être frôlé par un nouveau coup qui l’incite à revenir se planquer.**

Krokmou laissa échapper un léger grognement. Le Gronk frissonna, la dernière chose qu’il souhaitait, c’était attirer de la furie sur lui. Heureusement pour lui, il ne s’était pas obstiné sur le petit humain.

**Et, en effet, les images passées montrent qu’il se dirigeait, assez nonchalamment vers les deux autres adolescents restants. Astrid et Rustik.**

**« Faudra que je déménage dans la cave de mes parents… Tu devrais passer t’entrainer. Tu as l’air d’une fille qui s’entraine. »**

**Entièrement occupé à flirter avec Astrid (qui ne semblait pas l’écouter), Rustik ne voit pas le Gronk arriver vers eux… et ne réagit pas lorsque la jeune fille roule loin de la ligne de visée… Si bien qu’il fut percuté par le projectile du reptile volant.**

Rustik rougit violement lorsque les regards se tournèrent vers lui… et baissa les yeux lorsqu’il rencontra le regard exaspéré et déçu de son géniteur.

Harold, voyant cela, hésita mais tendit la main devant lui et se pencha jusqu’à pouvoir donner un tape amicale et encourageante à son cousin… Qui, pourtant, n’était pas le dernier à le rabaisser.

Rustik redressa la tête vers lui puis, après quelques instants, il adressa un léger sourire à Harold qui reprit rapidement sa place. Il croisa alors le regard de son ami dragon et marmonna, gêné :

« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Stoïck souffla et se demanda s’il arriverait, un jour, à comprendre réellement son fils… Il reporta son attention sur les images des dieux. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire que son fils, alors inexpérimenté et sans presque rien savoir sur les dragons (que ce soit d’après les vikings ou son ami le dragon), avait réussi à arriver à ce stade sans se faire éliminer. Avant dernier, au nom d’Odin.

**La roulade d’Astrid l’amene après d’Harold qui se tient toujours sur ses gardes… Cette fois loin des abris.**

**« Rustik, sur la touche. » Commenta simplement Gueulfor alors qu’Astrid se relevait près d’Harold.**

**« Alors, je crois qu’il reste que toi et moi, hein ? » Déclare Harold en tentant de se sociabiliser.**

**« Non que toi. » Le corrige Astrid en courant, une fois encore, loin de la trajectoire du dragon.**

**Harold se projette, de justesse, de l’impact de feu qui fait voler, loin de lui, le bouclier qu’il tenait.**

**« Il lui reste un coup. » Les renseigne l’enseignant.**

**Harold court après son bouclier, attirant l’attention du Gronk sur lui en raison de sa vulnérabilité.**

Stoïck serra les poings inquiet et Krokmou se tendit, lui aussi, gémissant. Harold, indifférent aux regards surpris ou réprobateurs qu’on lui donnait, donna une caresse à son ami qui se détendit aussitôt… Ce qui eut le mérite d’attirer sur lui de tous autres regards. Ceux-ci, cette fois, étaient stupéfaits et intéressés.

**« Harold ! » Clame Gueulfor, inquiet comme il est devenu que le garçon ne pourrait pas rattraper son bouclier et qu’il se retrouverait, en plus, acculé.**

« Je ne crois pas que j’ai eu aussi peur de ma vie. » Confia l’homme au père du gamin.

Celui-ci, les yeux exorbités, se contenta d’approuver d’un signe de tête. Une chose était certaine, s’il avait été présent au village à ce moment : Harold n’aurait jamais vu le second cours.

**Et, en effet, Harold abandonne l’idée de rattraper sa protection qui va rouler dans un sens alors qu’il est violement adossé contre la paroi de l’arène. Coincé.**

Stoïck se crispa un peu plus et se retint de se précipiter vers son fils en dépit du fait qu’il sache que celui-ci se portait très bien.

**Le Gronk renifle le jeune combattant pour, ensuite, prendre du recule pour un dernier projectile. Un crochet inséré dans sa mâchoire dévie, heureusement, le projectile. Gueulfor amène le dragon loin d’Harold.**

« Merci, mon ami. » Souffla Stoïck.

Gueulfor hocha simplement la tête. Il n’y avait pas besoin de remerciements. Harold comptait autant pour lui que pour Stoïck. Harold était comme un fils, ou un neveu, pour lui. Ce qu’il était en quelque sorte.

Stoïck se tourna, ensuite, vers son fils et lui déclara qu’il était fier de lui.

Harold cligna des yeux surpris puis s’étonna :

« Papa, je me suis presque fait carboniser. Il n’y a pas de quoi être fier. »

« Mon fils, tu es le second à être resté debout. Le dernier à avoir été éliminé. C’est une très bonne chose. »

Harold adressa un sourire timide à son père. Il appréciait cette marque de reconnaissance. D’autant que c’était très rare (mais alors vraiment très rare) qu’il en reçoive.

Il remerciait les dieux pour cette chance de pouvoir changer les choses… Car, même s’ils décidaient de ne pas changer les choses, c’était une bonne expérience. Elle lui montrait que les choses pouvaient changer… Que son père pouvait l’accepter tel qu’il était… Que le village pouvait l’accepter tel qu’il était.

**« Ca fait six. Retournes dormir, saucisson frais. ». Fait le professeur en faisant tournoyer le dragon pour le précipiter dans sa cage qu’il referme.**

**« Vous aurez une autre chance, vous inquiétez pas. »**

**Le groupe de casse-cou se regroupe, montrant, tous sauf Astrid, des degrés divers d’épuisement.**

**« N’oubliez pas. Un dragon cherchera toujours, toujours, le coup mortel. » Déclare Gueulfor en se penchant sur Harold.**

**Sur ses mots, Gueulfor hisse, un peu brusquement, le jeune homme sur ses pieds et s’éloigne sans plus un mot. Harold fixe la marque de brûlure encore fumante derrière lui, d’un air être surpris et interrogateur.**

« Pourquoi la furie n’a pas cherché à tuer Harold, alors ? » Déclara Astrid, clairement ironique.

Harold lui décocha un regard surpris. Astrid avait toujours été une farouche guerrière… Une passionnée de la « chasse » aux dragons. Il avait pensé, jusqu’à cet instant, qu’elle ferait partie des plus réfractaires à l’idée que les dragons pouvaient être des amis… Des animaux non dangereux… Mais, apparemment, il se trompait. 


	9. LA COMPREHENSION PASSE PAR L’OBSERVATION… FACILE A DIRE.

**« Alors, pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait, toi ? »**

**Dans les bois, Harold ramasse l’arme qui lui a permis de capturer la furie nocturne et leve les yeux vers la crevasse rocheuse.**

Krokmou se ragaillardit. Il revenait dans l’histoire ! Harold pouffa à l’attitude de son dragon, comme les congénères de celui-ci. Et, certains vikings ne furent pas loin de faire de même.

**Le garçon se dirige vers le lieu où le dragon a atterri. L’endroit est paisible. Seuls les sons caractéristiques de la forêt se font entendre. Il n’y aucune trace de la furie nocturne.**

**« Ca, c’était trop bête. » Souffle Harold, désolé, en baissant les yeux.**

**Remarquant des écailles noires à ses pieds, il s’agenouille et en examine une avec attention.**

**Soudain, la furie nocturne frôle la falaise… Pile où se trouve Harold qui surpris et effrayé, sursauta et tomba en arrière.**

Dans la salle, beaucoup sursautèrent aussi. Personne (à part les protagonistes) ne s’était attendu à l’apparition soudaine du dragon… Tout était si calme.

**« Merci pour mon grand. C’est très agréable de se faire surprendre comme ça. »**

Pour toute réponse, Krokmou ricana, amusé.

**Harold se relève rapidement et s’avance pour voir, près de lui, la furie nocturne qui tentait d’escalader la paroi.**

« Pourquoi elle ne s’envole pas ? » S’interrogea Astrid à voix haute en lançant un regard vers le dragon qui tenait compagnie au viking incompris.

Harold cligna des yeux, croyant entendre comme une note de préoccupation de la voix de la jeune fille… Mais sans doute se faisait-il des idées.

**La furie tente désespérément et brutalement de gravir la paroi pour arriver au sommet… Mais finalement retombe et survole, bancalement, l’étang de la vallée.**

Harold frissonna et sentit, une fois encore, le remord l’envahir. C’était sa faute.

Sa culpabilité s’allia à la peur lorsqu’il remarqua les regards de colère que lui envoyaient les dragons de l’assemblée qui, bien sûr, avaient compris que le problème de vol de Krokmou était dû à une blessure.

Cependant, il se sentit, soudain, mieux et en sécurité. La raison était Krokmou, bien entendu. Son ami l’avait enveloppé de son aile. Rappelant à tous qu’Harold était sous sa protection.

**Harold réalise, vite, que le dragon est coincé. Il regarde autour de lui à la recherche d’un passage ou d’un poste d’observation sécuritaire. Il descend habilement et s’installe juste en face du dragon qui, de l’autre côté l’étang, crapahute sur la rive.**

**Le dragon tente, alors, une nouvelle fois de voler pour atterrir, encore une fois, lourdement sous le poste d’observation d’Harold.**

Harold soupira en voyant les difficultés de son ami mais lui sourit doucement pour le rassurer. Cela, il ne pouvait rien y changer, après tout. Autant ne pas trop si attarder… Surtout que le principal concerné ne semblait pas lui en vouloir plus que cela.

**Harold regarde, fasciné, la splendide créature et s’empresse de sortir son carnet à dessin et son stylo pour la dessiner alors qu’elle multiplie les essais pour fuir les lieux.**

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas ton envole ? »**

**En contre bas, la furie lance un jet de plasma, furieuse et frustrée. Harold, quant à lui, corrige son dessin en retirant un aileron.**

Les dragons de l’assemblée fusillèrent le responsable du regard en dépit de l’avertissement silencieux de la furie.

Les vikings hochèrent simplement la tête lorsqu’ils comprirent enfin la raison de l’immobilisation du dragon. C’était certain. Sans Harold, cette bête serait morte… Car tout le monde avait compris, maintenant, que la furie nocturne des images et celle dans cette salle était la même.

**La furie tente, encore, de voler puis s’écraser durement au sol avec un gémissement. Un poisson sautant hors de l’eau attire, alors, son attention et il s’approche de l’eau. Avant de tenter d’en attraper un, sans succès.**

**Le garçon laisse, alors, accidentellement, tomber son crayon qui tombe avec vacarme dans cet environnement silencieux.**

**La furie se redresse lentement et axe, sans la moindre hésitation, son regard sur Harold qui se fige, aussitôt.**

**Harold penche un peu la tête sur le côté et voit, fasciné, le dragon l’imiter.**

Les vikings regardèrent l’échange avec une légère fascination. A aucun moment la furie ne s’était montrée hostile. Voir un dragon, ainsi, était fascinant.

**Les images du passé continuent à défiler. Il fait, maintenant, nuit et on voit la grande porte de la grande salle.**

**« Où Astrid s’est-elle trompée dans l’arène, aujourd’hui ? »**

La voix de Gueulfor se fait entendre alors qu’Harold pénètre discrètement de la demeure commune.

**« J’ai mal calculé mon saut périlleux. Il était bâclé. Ca a déséquilibré ma culbute arrière. »**

Astrid hocha la tête, toujours en accord avec son auto-évaluation. Les adultes semblèrent impressionnés par la jeune viking. Après tout, c’était toujours difficile et délicat de s’évaluer soi même. Plus courageux aussi. C’était toujours plus facile de critiquer les autres.

**Les autres élèves et Gueulfor sont déjà rassemblés à une table, près d’un brasier.**

**« Ouai, on a remarqué. » Déclare un des jumeaux.**

**« Non, t’étais génial. T’es trop Astrid. »**

**« Non, elle a raison. Il faut toujours être exigeant avec soi même. »**

**Harold s’empare d’une assiette et s’éloigne tandis que Gueulfor demande ce qu’il avait fait de mal. Bien entendu, les remarques narquoises commencent à filer.**

Harold soupira et croisa les bras, plus blessé qu’il ne voulait l’admettre.

Stoïck se crispa, alors qu’une nouvelle preuve de la non-intégration de son fils lui apparaissait. Pire que tout, on le rejetait mais l’insultait, parfois à mots couverts, en plus.

**« Il est venu en cours peut-être. » Raille Kognedur.**

« Pas comme si je voulais venir à l’origine. » Se défendit Harold.

**Sans réagir, du moins extérieurement, Harold s’empare d’un autre objet sur la table principale et continue son chemin.**

**« Il ne s’est pas fait bouffer. » Renchérit Kranedur.**

**« Il n’est jamais au bon endroit. »**

A la réponse d’Astrid, Harold se détendit. Même si Astrid ne l’aimait pas, elle n’avait jamais eu de réels mots méchants à son égard. En fait, elle restait plutôt neutre en sa présence.

**L’Harold des images ne se tourne pas à l’intervention d’Astrid et s’installe à une table à l’écart.**

**« Merci, Astrid. » Fait Gueulfor, visiblement soulagé.**

**Il se dirige vers la table d’Harold et frappe les jumeaux au passage.**

« Note à moi-même, ne plus embêter Harold devant Gueulfor. » Souffla Kognedur.

Son jumeau hocha la tête, totalement en accord.

Maintenant qu’ils voyaient, tous, les choses d’un point de vue extérieur, ils remarquaient que l’homme était très protecteur envers le fils du chef.

**« Vous allez en respirer, en manger. Tous les jours. Le manuel du dragon. »**

**Gueulfor repousse assiette et chope sur la table principale et jette le dit manuel sur la table.**

**« Tout ce que nous savons sur tous les dragons que nous ayons jamais vu. »**

**Gueulfor lève les yeux au ciel alors que l’orage gronde dehors.**

**« Pas d’attaques, ce soir. Etudiez. » Ordonne-t-il en s’éloignant.**

Tous les vikings éclatèrent de rires à l’expression horrifiée et catastrophée des jeunes.

**« Quoi ? Vous voulez lire ? » Fait Kranedur d’un ton dégoûté.**

**« Pendant qu’on est encore en vie ? » Ajoute sa sœur.**

**«  Pourquoi lire des mots quand il suffit de tuer les affaires sur lesquelles les mots nous raconte des affaires. » S’énerve Rustik.**

Son père lui jeta un regard et déclara d’un ton docte qu’au vu de son vocabulaire, il avait besoin de lire, justement.

Châtié, Rustik rougit sans répliquer alors qu’Harold dissimulait son rire derrière une fausse toux.

**Varek s’enthousiasme immédiatement et se met à parler du fameux livre.**

**« Oh, je l’ai lu au moins sept fois au moins. Il vous dise qu’il y a un dragon d’eau qui vous crache de l’eau bouillante à la figure… Et, et, il y en a un autre qui s’enterre pendant une semaine…**

**« Ouai… Ca à l’air super. Il y avait, peut-être, une chance pour que je lise ce truc… » Grogne Kranedur.**

**« … Mais, maintenant, je ne sais plus. » Termine Kognedur pour lui.**

**« Les autres, lisez. Moi, je vais tuer les affaires. » Déclare Rustik en se levant de table suivit par les jumeaux et Varek.**

**« Oh, il en un avec une épine dorsale… »**

« T’arrêtes donc jamais. » Grommela Gueulfor en lorgnant Varek qui sourit simplement. 

« Vous auriez dû rester. Apprendre ainsi les différentes espèces de dragons est une importante phase de l’apprentissage. Si vous ne savez pas comment bien réagir face à un dragon, vous ne vous mettez pas seulement en danger… Vous mettez en danger tout le village. »

La remarque de Stoïck jeta un froid parmi les adolescents qui n’avaient jamais jeté un regard au livre des dragons. Ils fixèrent les images, mal à l’aise, face aux regards désapprobateurs de leur chef.

Les dragons, eux, semblaient intéressés par ce que ce livre pouvait dire sur eux.

**La voix de Varek s’éteint comme ils partaient. Restent plus qu’Astrid et Harold qui s’approche, hésitant, de la jeune fille qui termine sa chope.**

**« Ah…On est ensemble, je crois. »**

**« Lis le toi. » Classe la blonde en poussant, dédaigneusement, le manuel vers Harold et en quittant la table à son tour.**

**« Ah, oui… il est tout à moi, alors… Alors, Ok. Alors, on se voit… demain, alors. »**

**Le claquement de la porte se fait entendre, indiquant qu’il est le seul élève restant.**

Astrid prit une profonde inspiration puis se tourna vers le fils du chef.

« Je suis désolé, Harold, pour mon attitude toutes ces années. »

« Oh… Euh d’accord. » Couina Harold, ne s’attendant pas à des excuses.

Astrid haussa un sourcil, surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle Harold avait donné son pardon… Non pas qu’elle se plaignait.

« Moi aussi, je suis désolé. »

Encore une fois prit au dépourvu par la déclaration de Varek, Harold se contenta d’opiner.

Stoïck sourit, soulagé de voir que les choses pouvaient s’arranger pour son fils avec les gens de son âge.

**Les heures passent et, bientôt, il fait totalement sombre de la demeure commune en dehors de la lueur de la chandelle d’Harold.**

Les villageois soupirèrent tandis que les dragons se refrognaient en réalisant combien Harold était solitaire… Surtout lorsque son père n’était pas là.

**Harold s’installe et ouvre le livre à la page de garde.**

**« Dragons, la classification. Groupe tonnerre, variétés terreurs, espèces mystères. »**

**Le garçon ouvre le livre sur une page représentant un dragon avec une énorme gueule.**

**« L’orage tambour. Ce dragon vit dans les grottes marines et les grottes sombres en marée basse. Quand il est surpris, l’orage tambour produit un son brutal et profond qui peut tuer un homme à courte distance. »**

Les quelques dragons représentant de l’espèce poussèrent leur fameux hurlement sonique qui fit grimacer autant les vikings que les dragons.

**« Extrêmement dangereux, tuer à vue. »**

**Harold tourne la page et tombe sur un grand dragon.**

**« Le bûcheron, cette créature gigantesque à des ailes aiguisées comme des rasoirs qui peuvent lui scier un chemin à travers des arbres matures. »**

Les dragons de l’espèce étendirent leurs ailes, fièrement.

**« Extrêmement dangereux, tuer à vue. »**

**Harold passe à la suite.**

**« Le brouillard. Asperge sa victime d’eau bouillante »**

Les brouillards émirent un léger clapotis qui sembla mettre mal à l’aise la plupart des êtres qui se trouvaient à proximité d’eux.

**« Extrêmement dangereux. Tuer à vue. »**

**La grande porte s’ouvre en un claquement qui fait sursauter le jeune solitaire. Après un moment, cependant, Harold revient au livre pour découvrir un nouveau dragon.**

**« Le variel. Même à peine éclot, ce dragon peut asperger d’acide. »**

Les dragons nommés émirent un ricanement mauvais comme les vikings et les autres dragons se tournaient vers eux.

**« Extrêmement dangereux. Tuer à vue. »**

**« Le Gronk… Le pouilleux… »**

**Après quoi, Harold passe plusieurs pages rapidement.**

**« Casse membres… Mort furtive… Brûle ses victimes… Enfouit ses victimes… Etouffe ses victimes… Retourne ses victimes comme un gant…**

A chaque annonce de manière de tuer, les vikings qui n’avaient pas lu le livre avaient pâli… Un peu plus à chaque fois.

Les dragons… et bien, les dragons avaient eut l’air plutôt fier d’eux.

**« Extrêmement dangereux… Extrêmement dangereux… Tuer à vue… Tuer à vue… Tuer à vue. »**

**Puis, finalement, le garçon tombe sur un page presque blanche… avec seulement quelques annotations.**

**« La furie nocturne. »**

L’ensemble des convives se penchèrent en avant, intéressés. Particulièrement un certain dragon.

**« Vitesse : inconnue… Taille : inconnue… »**

« Et bien, c’est décevant. » Commenta Rustik.

Varek, cependant, se tourna vers Harold qui se retrouva vite débordé par le nombre de questions qui pleuvaient, alors, sur lui.

« Varek, Varek… Calmes-toi. Je suis sûr que tu auras tes réponses avec les images des dieux. J’ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Krokmou. »

« Krokmou… Pourquoi Krokmou ? Il me semble avoir beaucoup de dents. » Le questionna son père.

Harold rit et déclara, encore une fois, que les images des divinités répondront, aussi, à cette question, sans doute.

**« Le rejeton effroyable de la foudre et du trépas même. Ne jamais affronter ce dragon. Votre seul espoir :vous cacher et prier pour qu’il ne vous trouve pas. »**

A la fin de la description, les têtes se tournèrent vers le dragon noir qui pencha innocemment la tête sur le côté, la langue pendante. Il ne donnait vraiment pas l’impression d’être dangereux… Au contraire, il était attachant.

**Harold sort son carnet à dessin et le dépose sur le livre des dragons, ouvert à la page de son croquis de la furie nocturne.**


	10. NOUS SOMMES DES VIKINGS, C’EST LES RISQUES PROFESSIONNELS.

**La vision change et dévoile une voile avec un dragon transpercé par des épées.**

Les gens murmuraient en reconnaissant l’un des navires qui était parti lors du dernier raid. Celui sur lequel avait embarqué le chef.

**Le navire devance plusieurs autres et vogue, à bonne allure, sur les flots calmes.**

**« Je peux presque les sentir. » Murmure Stoïck en effleurant la carte. « Ils sont proches. Gardes le cap. » Ordonne-t-il en regardant vers l’épaisse brume à bâbord.**

**« Regardez ça. »**

**Sur le pont, les vikings se font nerveux. On n’entend plus que de légers murmures et le craquement du bateau.**

**A travers la brume, on ne voit rien en dehors des sommets de quelques falaises. Stoïck observe, impassible, l’épais nuage.**

**« Entrons là dedans. »**

**«  A bâbord, toute. Cap sur Helheim's gate »**

**« A bâbord, toute. »**

**« A bâbord, toute. »**

**Aussitôt, les trois navires tournent et ne tardent pas à franchir la barrière impalpable de brume.**

**« Gardez le cap. »**

Harold grimaça.

Il savait, sans jamais y être allé, que les lieux étaient dangereux. En partie à cause des Hommes manquant au retour de chaque raid mais aussi pare Krokmou se montrait très nerveux lorsqu’ils s’approchaient un peu trop de l’endroit. Et, pour lui, tout ce qui pouvait inquiéter un dragon devait être de mauvais augure.

Il n’aimait vraiment pas voir son père partir là-bas. Il était le dernier membre de sa famille proche. Il ne voulait pas perdre son père malgré son manque d’attention et leur relation quasi inexistante.

Stoïck soupira en voyant l’expression de son fils. Il savait ce qu’il pensait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il était le chef du clan. Il avait des responsabilités. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de participer aux raids.

**Cela ne fait que quelques secondes que les navires ont franchi la barrière lorsqu’un éclat de lumière, émit par du feu de dragon très certainement, perce la brume. Une silhouette d’un grand dragon apparaît immédiatement à travers la brume.**

Tout le monde frémit. En particulier ceux qui avaient eu l’occasion d’aller dans cette partie de la mer… et en était revenu vivant. 


	11. JE ME METS A DOS LA CLASSE DE FORMATION… POUR CHANGER.

**Les images des dieux montrent, une nouvelle fois, Harold. Le jeune garçon est debout, un bouclier et une hache à la main. En formation, de toute évidence…**

Les adolescents gémirent quand ils comprirent qu’il s’agissait de leur deuxième cours de dragons. Et un autre échec pour presque tous. Le dragon vipère qu’ils avaient combattu s’ébouriffa contente de sa prestation ce jour là.

Mais pas concentrer… Pas sur le combat, en tout cas.

**«  Vous savez, je viens de remarquer que le manuel disait rien sur les furies nocturnes.**

« Toi, quand tu as une idée en tête ! » Déclara Astrid en secouant la tête avec un sourire.

Harold lui rendit son sourire, un peu hésitant. Il avait l’impression que les choses pourraient vraiment s’arranger avec les jeunes de son âge… Et pourquoi pas avec l’ensemble du village.

**« Est-ce qu’il aurait un autre bouquin… Ou un volume. Peut-être une brochure sur les furies nocturnes, pourquoi pas ? »**

« Harold, il y a un temps pour chaque chose… Et, là… Ce n’est certainement pas le moment de poser des questions. » Remarqua Stoïck, atterré.

Harold devait avoir beaucoup de sang froid pour faire cela au milieu d’un combat. Comment n’avait-il pas vu cela avant ?

A son insu, la majorité du village se faisait cette même réflexion.

Harold, lui, sourit, penaud… s’attirant un regard rieur de son ami reptilien.

**Harold est interrompu par une explosion qui survient juste derrière lui.**

**« Concentration Harold. » S’exclame Gueulfor.**

« Ce gamin va me donner des cheveux gris avant l’heure. » Marmonna le forgeron dont la remarque fut appuyée par plusieurs hochements de tête.

**« Harold. Tu ne fais aucun effort. »**

**La vipère bleue s’avance rapidement à travers un couloir du labyrinthe… En direction d’Harold qui s’empresse de fuir.**

**« Aujourd’hui, nous allons parler de l’attaque. »**

**Le dragon bleu à la crinière jaune suit Harold en sautillant de barrière en barrière à la manière d’un oiseau.**

**« Le lézardus est vif et a les pieds rapides. Vous devez essayer d’être plus vif et plus rapide. »**

**Varek fait son apparition… attirant, malheureusement, l’attention du dragon sur lui. L’animal érige sa queue, sort des épines et les projete vers le jeune viking.**

**Varek les évite de justesse en courant et en se protégeant du bouclier.**

**« Je commence à m’interroger sur votre pédagogie. »**

Les vikings et les dragons rirent de l’affolement du jeune adolescent. C’était, pourtant, un combat relativement peu dangereux. Les adolescents grommelèrent à voix basse.

**Les images reviennent sur Harold qui court pour fuir le reptile volant. Il croise les jumeaux qui, eux, se jettent dans la gueule du loup.**

**« Tous les dragons ont un angle mort. Trouvez le, cachez vous y et frappez. »**

**Par pur chance, le frère et la sœur se retrouvent dans l’angle mort de la bête.  Toutefois, leur avantage est perdu lorsqu’ils commencent, une fois encore, à se chamailler.**

**«  Tu prends des bains des fois ? » Interroge Kognedur.**

**« Si t’aime pas ça, trouve ton propre angle mort. » Réplique Kranedur.**

« Vous savez, si vous arrêtiez de vous battre, les jumeaux, vous seriez plus productif. » Commenta Harold d’un ton neutre.

Il caressait inconsciemment Krokmou qui ronronnait presque… s’attirant des regards mitigés de certains… Et des regards qui devenaient presque envieux chez d’autres (les adolescents).

**« Tu veux, peut-être, que je t’en balance une ? » Continue Kognedur.**

**Le dragon perçoit leurs voix et lâche, immédiatement, un jet de flamme droit devant lui que les deux vikings évitent, encore, de justesse.**

**« Angle mort, ouai… Ils ne voient pas, d’accord, mais ils entendent. » Maugrée Gueulfor, l’air de s’ennuyer.**

Les adultes de la salle ne manquèrent pas de rire à son expression.

« Je voudrais bien vous y voir, vous… Bon sang, d’adolescents ! »

Harold qui courrait avec les autres en arrière s’immobilise en contre-bas de Gueulfor et reprend son questionnement.

**« Alors, comment on fait si on veut surprendre une furie nocturne ? »**

**« Personne n’en est jamais revenu pour le raconter. » Lâche le viking à la moustache tressée. « Allez retournes là-dedans. »**

**« Non, je sais… oui mais… » Proteste Harold en reculant. « Dans l’absolu, disons. »**

**« Harold ! » L’interpelle Astrid à voix basse.**

**Le garçon se tourne et voit la jeune fille et Rustik accroupis, cachés derrière leur bouclier.**

**« Baisses-toi. »**

Stoïck hocha la tête, satisfait. Cette fille était un leader. Elle ferait une bonne femme de chef. Il glissa un regard vers son fils et espéra que les espoirs évidents du garçon s’établiraient.

**Elle tend le cou hors de son espace protégé pour regarder autour d’elle et se re-blottit dans sa cachette quand le dragon apparait au bout de l’allée et vient vers eux.**

**Astrid s’empresse de rouler vers un autre abri. Vite imité, habilement, par son prétendant, Rustik.**

**Harold suit, beaucoup, moins adroitement puisqu’il ne réussit pas à rouler avec son bouclier et se retrouve bloqué au milieu de la traversée, attirant l’attention de la vipère.**

**Harold ne perd pas de temps et file, poursuivis par le dragon bleuté qui vole au-dessus d’eux de son mieux dans l’espace réduit.**

« Aux dieux… » Murmura Stoïck, réalisant que ces images que leurs  envoient les dieux ne sont certainement pas bonnes pour ses nerfs.

**Astrid se prépare pour frapper mais est promptement écarté par Rustik.**

**« Attention, ma biche… Je vais m’occuper de ça. »**

 Harold soupira en secouant la tête. Rustik s’y prenait vraiment mal pour conquérir la jeune fille. Il était évident que la jeune fille n’aimait pas qu’on la prenne en charge. C’était une fille d’action. Mieux valait ne pas la brider.

Astrid sourit et repoussa sa mèche lorsqu’elle vit la geste d’Harold. Elle avait compris qu’il avait réalisé ce que Rustik faisait de mal et qu’il comprenait ce qu’elle était… Une guerrière… et plus important que tout, il avait accepté ce qu’elle était.

**Le viking lance son arme et manque le dragon d’un bon mètre. Astrid le regarde, exaspérée, et Rustik cherche rapidement une explication.**

**« J’avais le soleil en plein dans les yeux, Astrid. »**

**Astrid file sans attendre et Rustik baisse les bras, démoralisé, avant de la suivre comme le dragon lance un jet de flamme sur lui.**

**« Qu’est-ce que tu attendais de moi ? Que je bloque les rayons du soleil ? »**

Astrid soupira. Ce garçon était vraiment lourd avec sa coure éhontée. S’il n’avait pas comprit qu’il ne l’intéressait pas, c’était sans espoir.

Le dragon les poursuit.

**« Je pourrai le faire mais je n’ai pas le temps en ce moment. »**

**Le garçon vire dans un autre couloir, à l’abri. La vipère continue sa poursuite, s’obstinant sur Astrid pour le moment. Ce faisant, elle heurte une barrière du labyrinthe qui s’effondre comme un château de cartes.**

**Pendant ce temps Harold monologue toujours avec Gueulfor.**

**«… Vous savez comme un chat… On n’en a jamais vu faire un somme. »**

**Harold ne prête pas attention à la bousculade jusqu’à ce que Gueulfor l’interpelle.**

**On voit alors Astrid bondir du haut d’une barrière à l’autre à mesure qu’elles tombent.**

**« Harold ! »**

**La dernière barrière tombe, avec Astrid avec elle, droit sur le fils du chef.  Astrid s’écrase contre le garçon, sa hache plantée dans le bouclier de ce dernier.**

**Astrid tente de retirer la hache du bouclier en s’appuyant partout où elle peut… y compris le visage d’Harold.**

« Oups… Désolé, Harold. » Sourit Astrid.

« Ca m’a l’air très sincère. » Déclara Harold, ludique.

Astrid sourit et Rustik fronça les sourcils à Harold.

**« Ouh, ouh, ouh… L’amour sur le champ de bataille. »**

**« Elle pouvait faire mieux. »**

**Astrid, déjà énervée, enrage encore plus à la remarque d’un des jumeaux.**

**« Ok, pourquoi tu… Aïe ! »**

**Le dragon se dégage des débris de la barrière. Astrid s’accroche, de nouveau, au manche de sa hache pour tenter de la dégager, s’appuyant douloureusement contre le visage d’Harold.**

**Ni arrivant pas, elle soulève la hache et le bouclier et fracasse le tout contre la tête du dragon qui s’éloigne, vivement, du duo.**

Les dragons dans la salle murmurèrent avec sympathie vers la vipère qui secoua la tête au souvenir du coup.

« Beau coup, Astrid. »

**Astrid, haletante et furieuse, se tourne vers Harold, recroquevillé sur le sol.**

**« Est-ce que tu penses que tout ça est un jeu, Harold ? »**

Harold pâlit au souvenir et baissa la tête. C’était dur d’entendre ce genre de chose de certaines personnes. Astrid, son père et Gueulfor étaient les rares personnes dont les opinions comptaient. C’était toujours dur d’entendre leurs commentaires désapprobateurs.

**Les autres adolescents rejoignent Harold… l’isolant un peu plus.**

**« Nos parents ont mené un combat qui, bientôt, deviendra le nôtre. Penses dans quel camp tu vas être. »**

Harold ne manifesta aucune émotion. Il avait choisi mais ce n’était certainement pas celui de son village. Pas tant que les vikings s’obstineront à tuer aveuglément les dragons.

**Astrid abandonne Harold, perdu et blessé, sur le sol.**


	12. COMMENT J’AI APPÂTE UN DRAGON A COUP DE POISSON ET DE DESSIN.

**Harold apparaît à l’abri derrière un bouclier, un poisson dans la main. Il hésite puis le lance dans la clairière, seulement à quelques mètres de lui. Comme rien ne se passe, il tente d’avancer… et bloque, malencontreusement, son bouclier dans l’étroit passage.**

L’ensemble des vikings soupirèrent tandis que les dragons riaient. Harold fusilla du regard son ami reptile qui ne se privait pas de rire de son malheur. 

**Harold tente de tirer le bouclier de bois à quelques reprises avant de passer, prudemment, par-dessous celui-ci pour retenter de le débloquer… A pure perte.**

Cette fois, au grand dépit du protagoniste, même les vikings rirent. Mais, il n’en prit pas ombrage. Ce n’était pas des rires de dérisions. Cela faisait un moment qu’il n’en avait entendu, en fait… Pas plus que de commentaires ou de regards désagréables ou blessants. 

C’était un soulagement, certes… Mais c’était aussi très curieux. Son amitié avec un dragon venait d’être révélée au grand jour, après tout. Ils auraient dû y avoir davantage de réactions virulentes. Harold ne pensait pas que la peur des dieux soit totalement responsable de ce comportement si… peu viking.

**Les images du passé montrent Harold abandonner le bouclier pour s’emparer du poisson par une ouïe et s’avancer, assez franchement, dans la cuvette naturelle en quête de la furie.**

« T’es dingue, tu sais ça, mon pote ? »

**« Euh… Merci, Kranedur. » Répondit Harold ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir à la crainte révérencieuse du garçon.**

Les yeux des vikings s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’ils reportèrent leur attention sur l’écran qui montra la furie qui surplombait un Harold inconscient depuis un rocher.

**La scène passe, un instant, du point de vue de la furie qui, à la manière d’un chat, guette Harold depuis son promontoire, sa queue se balançant au rythme d’un métronome.**

« C’est vraiment bizarre. Il agit vraiment comme un chat. Vous avez vu son attitude quand il s’apprête à sauter. Comme un chat. »

Varek regardait les images, fasciné et excité. Et, sans vouloir l’admettre à voix haute, la majorité ressentait la même chose. A présent qu’ils commençaient à excepter l’idée que les dragons pouvaient ne pas être aussi féroces qu’ils le croyaient… Et bien, ils voulaient en savoir plus sûr eux… et admettaient, en partie, leur fascination. 

**Harold, finalement, repère la furie alors qu’il se tourne… et, aussitôt, le dragon noir descend à petits bonds (qui n’étaient, encore une fois, pas sans rappeler ceux des chats) et s’avance vers Harold sans le quitter des yeux.**

**La furie doit être affamée car elle renifle l’air. Elle a, bien entendu, senti le poisson frai que le jeune viking a apporté.**

**Le jeune adolescent tend le poisson à bout de bras, toujours par l’ouïe.**

Stoïck ne put s’empêcher de laisser passer un grognement inquiet à travers ses dents serrées. Cette furie restait un dragon blessé ! A cet instant, son fils devait encore être l’ennemi pour elle. Harold était en danger, alors, et Stoïck rageait de n’avoir pas été là alors que son fils était dans une telle situation périlleuse.

**Les grognements de la furie cessent et elle s’avance, très doucement, prudemment, vers Harold… Vers le poisson. Harold se penche pour rapprocher la friandise aquatique de la gueule du dragon.**

**Mais comme la furie allonge la tête pour s’emparer de la nourriture, elle se recule vivement, inquiète.**

**Heureusement, Harold comprend vite la raison de son recul. Il écarte, avec des gestes lents, son gilet, dévoilant un court poignard à sa ceinture.**

Les dragons dans la salle, sauf Krokmou, réagirent en poussant des grognements effrayés… 

Ce qui donna aux vikings davantage de quoi réfléchir. Ils étaient aussi surpris de découvrir que le gamin avait été armé. Ils avaient ignoré que le garçon portait une arme sur lui.

**Lorsque la furie a une pleine vue de l’arme, elle commence à reculer, méfiante.**

**Harold la teste, une fois, en posant une main sur la garde du poignard… Obtenant un brusque grognement de l’animal face à lui.**

**Harold s’empare, donc, du coutelas et le lâche à terre. Sans quitter le dragon aux yeux vers des yeux.**

« Dis-moi, Harold. Pourquoi as-tu appelé… ton dragon, Krokmou ? Je lui vois énormément de dents, moi. » Murmura Astrid, inquiète… comme tous les vikings.

 « L’explication va venir bientôt, crois moi. » Fit Harold avec un sourire en grattant son reptile d’ami derrière l’oreille.

C’était autant pour rassurer ceux de son village que pour manifester son affection à Krokmou… Et le calmer car il était… très content de se voir aussi longtemps dans les images des dieux.

**Harold réussit à s’emparer, du pied, de la dague et à l’envoyer dans l’eau.**

**Cela suffit à surprendre et rassurer la furie, de toute évidence, puisque ses yeux s’agrandirent momentanément avant qu’elle ne s’assoit sans plus aucune hostilité…**

**Bien au contraire. Elle semble, à présent, aussi douce qu’un agneau.**

Les murmures s’élevèrent sur le champ. Le brutal changement de comportement du dragon à la disparition du poignard montrait, qu’au fond, les dragons ne leur voulaient pas de mal… Alors pourquoi ces mêmes dragons agissaient-ils hostilement à leur égard alors que cela semblait contraire à leur nature ?

**Harold semble rassuré par l’attitude paisible de la furie et prend assez de confiance pour proposer le poisson à plat sur ses mains.**

**La furie nocturne dresse les oreilles, intéressée, puis s’avance, à pas prudents, d’Harold, rampant presque. Elle s’étire au maximum et ouvre la gueule pour s’emparer du poisson… Dévoilant des gencives dépourvues de dents…**

« Mais… » Commença Gueulfor comme il regardait vers Krokmou qui laissait bien voir ses dents acérées. 

Harold sourit et se contenta de faire un signe de tête vers le mur où les images des dieux défilaient.

**« Krokmou… J’aurais, pourtant, bien mis ma main au feu que… »**

**Harold ne peut terminer sa phrase. La furie, impatiente, profite de son moment inattention pour agir rapidement. Très rapidement. Elle agit, en effet, avant qu’Harold ne puisse réagir.**

**Elle sort brusquement des dents acérées de l’intérieur de ses gencives et s’empare, dans la seconde suivante, du poisson que tient Harold… Et l’avale avec un contentement bien visible.**

Harold pouffa en entendant les cris de choc et de surprise retentirent autour de lui. Krokmou et ses congénères semblèrent aussi trouver cela très drôle puisqu’ils émirent leur rire-toux.

**« Des crocs. » Achève Harold, choqué.**

**Harold recule, ensuite, vivement comme la furie nocturne s’avance sur lui, comme à la recherche d’autres nourritures.**

**« Non, non… » Fait Harold en tombant à terre**

**Il est forcé de s’arrêter lorsqu’un rocher bloque sa retraite. La furie émet une espèce de ronronnement et penche régulièrement la tête… Elle est amicale… semble-t-il ?**

**« Attends, je n’en ai vraiment plus. »**

« Ce n’est peut-être pas la meilleur chose à dire, Harold. » Déclara Gueulfor avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Non, tu as raison. Ce n’était pas la meilleure chose à dire. »

Les vikings furent surpris par le dégoût qui s’afficha sur le visage du jeune homme, plutôt que la crainte à laquelle ils s’attendaient. 

**A la phrase d’Harold, le dragon, nouvellement nommé Krokmou, plisse les yeux et régurgite la moitié du poisson.**

Les dragons se tournèrent vers la furie qui regardait droit devant elle, indifférente à leur réaction. Ce n’était pas un geste anodin, pourtant, qu’elle avait fait. On ne régurgite sa nourriture que pour les proches. La famille.

Certains vikings écarquillèrent les yeux. Ceux qui avaient réalisé que les animaux faisaient cela qu’avec membre du même groupe… la famille, en quelque sorte. Ce qui signifiait qu’Harold avait presque gagné sa confiance.

Puis, ils réalisèrent ce que cela impliquait. Astrid, Varek, Stoïck et Gueulfor furent les premiers à se tourner, ébahis et dégoûtés, vers Harold qui leur adressa un sourire crispé.

**« Eurk… »**

**La furie se recule et s’assit, sans quitter Harold des yeux, d’une façon très humaine.**

**Harold se redresse, la réalisation perçant sur son visage comme Krokmou le regarde dans l’attente.**

Plus personne n’ignorait ce qui se passait à ce stade.

Les dragons, comme les vikings, attendaient impatiemment de voir si Harold allait vraiment le faire. 

Les adolescents (et quelques adultes) commencèrent à ricaner lorsqu’il vit la résignation sur le visage du… dresseur de dragon. 

D’autres, dont le père d’Harold, furent passablement impressionnés de voir jusqu’où Harold pouvait aller. 

**Harold regarde, une dernière fois, vers Krokmou qui fait un signe explicite vers le poisson. Le jeune viking soupire profondément puis… prend une bouchée.**

Les vikings rirent un plus franchement. Ils n’avaient pas réellement pensée que le gamin prendrait une bouchée. Les paries étaient lancés… Et la majorité disait qu’il allait tout recracher dans la seconde. 

En fait, seuls Astrid, Gueulfor et le père d’Harold étaient certains que l’adolescent irait jusqu’à avaler.

**« Hum… »**

**Krokmou redresse, aussitôt, les oreilles à la fausse appréciation d’Harold. Sans avaler, Harold tend le poisson au dragon qui, en réponse, mime la déglutition.**

Les vikings murmurèrent des commentaires, une nouvelle fois. Par rapport au pari mais aussi à l’évident intelligence de Krokmou. A aucun moment, les vikings n’avaient imaginé que les dragons puissent être aussi malins. 

**Harold pose les yeux sur son poisson puis baisse les bras, défaitiste. Il lui faut plusieurs tentatives… mais, finalement, Harold parvient à avaler la bouchée de poisson cru avec un frisson de dégoût.**

Les dragons hochèrent la tête, satisfaits et impressionnés, par l’acte de l’humain.

Les vikings qui avait prédis qu’Harold rejetterait le poisson ne pouvait que fixer les images des dieux… incapable de croire que l’adolescent malingre avait fait cela pour un dragon. 

Les autres vikings… Et bien, ils essayaient de ne pas paraître trop fier d’eux mêmes.

«  Vraiment dégoûtant ! » Se contenta de commenter Harold.

**Krokmou se lèche les babines pour donner son impression sur le poisson… Ce à quoi Harold lui répond d’un sourire, un peu forcé. Surpris, Harold voit Krokmou plisser les yeux… Et l’imiter.**

Les moins endurcis des vikings sourires face à la tendresse de la scène. Stoïck soupira que le premier ami de son fils soit un dragon mais il était heureux qu’Harold en ait obtenu un, finalement. D’autant plus que, dragon ou pas, cet ami semblait très fidèle.

**Harold se redresse et tend la main vers Krokmou dans l’attention évidente de le toucher, voir de le caresser. Immédiatement, l’expression de l’animal change pour se faire plus agressive. Avant de voleter plus loin…**

Les spectateurs soupirèrent de soulagement comme ils constatèrent que le dragon ne l’attaquait pas à son audace. 

Ils étaient de moins en moins surpris par les réactions non-agressives de ce… Krokmou. Ils réalisaient qu’ils s’étaient beaucoup trompés sur l’espèce.

**Krokmou tourne en rond pour s’allonger (à la manière d’un chien), réchauffant le sol avec un jet de plasma bleuté.**

**Installé, il regarde le vol d’un oiseau et réalise, alors, qu’Harold l’a suivi et s’est assis, en tailleur, près de lui… A moins de deux mètres.**

**Soupirant, l’animal se tourne de façon à se cacher derrière l’aileron endommagé de sa queue.**

**Harold en profite aussitôt pour s’approcher et tenter de toucher la queue de Krokmou. La furie retire, soudain, sa queue, provoquant Harold de se lever, vivement et de s’éloigner**

 

**On retrouve, plus tard dans l’après midi, Krokmou suspendu par la queue à la branche d’un arbre. C’est le couchée du soleil.**

**Il repère aussitôt, ou presque, Harold assit, plus loin, en train de dessiner sur le sol. La furie l’observe un moment tandis qu’Harold fait semblant de ne pas la voir… Il dessine, ainsi, la furie nocturne.**

« Harold, tu dessines super bien ! » S’exclama Astrid,  comme elle vit le dessin achevé. 

Harold rougit à la déclaration de son béguin. Rougissement qui s’accrut comme beaucoup approuvait la parole de la jeune fille.

**Soudain, Krokmou s’éloigne pour réapparaître, plus tard, avec un arbrisseau dans la gueule.**

Les enfants dans la salle rirent et applaudirent comme le dragon dessinait, de toute évidence, autour d’Harold. 

Ils aimaient le dragon et se demandèrent si Harold serait d’accord pour qu’ils caressent Krokmou.

**Harold regarde autour de lui quand Krokmou semble satisfait de son œuvre. Harold s’avance, alors, regardant autour de lui les lignes réalisées par le dragon.**

**Ce faisant, il pile sur l’une d’elles…provoquant le dragon de grogner sur lui.  Le viking relève, aussitôt, le pied et la furie adoucit son expression.**

**Le jeune homme comprend que le reptile ne veut pas qu’il marche sur son « dessin »… Cependant, Harold teste sa théorie plusieurs fois. Et, effectivement, Krokmou grogne à chaque fois qu’il marche sur la ligne dessinée.**

**Finalement, avec un sourire, il évite la ligne et répète l’action à plusieurs reprises… Tournant en rond et se rapprochant du dragon sans s’en apercevoir au cours du processus.**  

Seuls quelques murmures inquiets s’élevèrent cette fois. La plupart des vikings avaient compris que le dragon mythique ne ferait jamais de mal, volontairement, à Harold.

En fait, dragons et viking s’étaient penchés en avant, impatient de voir ce qui allait se passer. De voir ce que Krokmou avait l’attention de faire…Car c’était évident qu’il avait réalisé ces lignes pour approcher Harold.

Harold et Krokmou échangèrent un regard nostalgique. C’était à ce moment précis que tout avait changé entre eux. C’était là que leur confiance et leur amitié étaient nées.

**Puis, finalement, un souffle chaud au-dessus de lui l’arrête net. Il se retourne et lève les yeux vers Krokmou. Il se recule un peu, impressionné, malgré la bienveillance de l’animal volant.**

**Puis, il tend avec lenteur sa main. Il effectue un léger retrait comme la furie grogne un peu… Mais retente encore le geste en détournant, cette fois, la tête et en fermant les yeux… En signe de respect, sans doute.**

Les enfants écarquillèrent les yeux, à genoux, penchés en avant tant ils étaient impatients… Tant ils espéraient qu’Harold réussisse à toucher Krokmou. 

Et, bien que cela soit moins évident, les adultes étaient tout aussi impatients. 

**Le viking immobilise sa main à mi-chemin… Donnant implicitement le choix au dragon.**

**Il y a un moment de flottement alors que Krokmou regarde Harold et sa main ouverte, dans l’attente.**

**Puis, cela arrive ! Krokmou avance sa tête et la pose contre la paume d’Harold dont le corps se relâche… De soulagement et de contentement mêlés.**

Dans la salle, c’était le silence. Dragons et vikings respectaient ce moment unique pour le dragon et l’enfant… Mais aussi pour les deux peuples au complet.

**Harold redresse la tête et regarde la furie. Celle-ci recule, en douceur, secoue la tête et file loin d’Harold qui y fait à peine attention… Sous le choc et l’émerveillement.**


	13. Intermède

Stoïck demanda une pause à voix haute à cet instant… Les dieux semblèrent accéder à sa requête. En tous cas, les images divines cessèrent de défiler.

Les adultes se ressemblèrent en groupe et discutèrent entre eux de ce qu’ils avaient vu grâce aux dieux.

Les ainés ne firent pas acception. Ils se ressemblèrent, sans attendre, autour du chef et commencèrent à converser à voix basses. Sans doute pour commenter ce qu’ils avaient vu et découvert jusqu’à présent… Pour prendre une décision commune plus tard.

Très conscient de cela, Harold avait axé son attention sur le groupe au centre duquel se tenait son père. Il était si concentré qu’il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que de nombreux enfants s’étaient approchés de lui et de Krokmou…

En fait, ce ne fut que lorsque l’un deux tira sur sa manche qu’il réalisa combien ils étaient proches… Tout comme Astrid et Varek. Ils avaient réussi à franchir la barrière invisible des dieux. Ce qui signifiait qu’il ne voulait plus aucun mal aux dragons… Ou à Krokmou, du moins. Ce qui était un grand pas en avant pour des vikings.

« Euh… Oui ? » Demanda Harold au petit blond d’à peine quatre ans.

« Est-ce que je peux caresser Krokmou ? »

Harold écarquilla les yeux sous l’effet de la surprise. Il ne s’attendait certainement pas à une telle question. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que certains vikings, même si jeunes, acceptent de s’approcher autant d’un dragon.

Harold hésita puis son regard fila vers les vikings qu’il savait être les parents du gamin. Ceux-ci étaient assez proches et légitimement anxieux à la question de son fils. Toutefois, malgré leur peur, ils hochèrent la tête à l’adresse d’Harold.

Celui-ci se fit la réflexion que la vision des dieux avait déjà fait des miracles.

Il se tourna vers Krokmou, finalement.

« Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, mon vieux ? Tu es prêt à laisser des enfants te caresser ? »

Krokmou fit son étrange sourire et s’aplatit au sol, pour être à la hauteur des mini-vikings, en guise de réponse.

Voyant que l’enfant semblait, soudain, intimidé, Harold lui prit la main en douceur et s’approcha avec lui avec des gestes lents.

« Il faut s’approcher doucement. Sans geste brusque. Avec respect. Sinon, il va devenir grognon. »

Harold avait parlé assez fort pour être entendu dans l’ensemble des personnes proches de lui, à l’écoute. Il arriva près de Krokmou et posa, très délicatement, la fine main du garçon sur le museau de la furie.

Le rire grêle et joyeux du petit s’éleva immédiatement. Les parents du jeune viking se détendirent dans l’instant comme ils entendirent Krokmou ronronner et fermer les yeux.

Harold écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le reste des enfants, Astrid et Varek, et même certains adultes trépignés avec impatience pour avoir la chance de toucher Krokmou. Il n’y avait aucune chance pour que la furie nocturne accepte de se faire toucher par autant de monde.

C’est alors qu’il vit, ahuri, une terrible terreur sortir du groupe de dragons et franchir la barrière pour se dandiner vers un enfant qui se trouvait plus avancé que les autres.

La fillette hésita, jeta un regard vers Harold et, encouragée par son sourire, s’accroupit la main tendue comme le fils du chef dans les images des dieux.

La terrible terreur s’avança, sans attendre, pour se blottir contre la rouquine et poussa des cris d’enchantement.

Ce rapprochement encouragea les dragons, sembla-t-il, parce que d’autres s’avancèrent vers les vikings qui, avec plus ou moins, d’hésitations se portaient à leur rencontre.

Harold ne put retenir un sourire ravi et porta son attention sur son ami reptilien. Il vit que des dragons l’avaient rejoint. Ceux là même qui étaient enfermés dans l’enclos.

Il s’avança vers eux pour être aussitôt coupé par Astrid et Varek.

« Harold, nous voudrions rencontrer… officiellement… Krokmou. Si c’était possible. » Lui demanda Astrid avec un sourire hésitant.

Harold hocha la tête et prit la main de la jeune fille, ses joues rosissant (comme celles d’Astrid) au contact.

« Et mon vieux, je te présente Astrid. C’est une amie. »

Krokmou redressa la tête et sembla toiser la fille nerveuse un moment, avant de pencher la tête pour accepter la caresse.

Mais, très vite, l’attention de la jeune viking fut détournée par le dragon vipère qui poussa un cri et lui donna un léger coup de tête dans le bras. Harold écarquilla les yeux face à l’attitude clairement jalouse.

Krokmou l’avait fait une fois lorsqu’Harold avait été en présence de terribles terreurs. Qu’il les caresse au-delà d’un certain temps n’avait pas été apprécié de la furie nocturne qui avait usé de tous les moyens en sa possession pour que l’attention d’Harold revienne sur lui.

« Harold… Qu’est-ce qu’il me veut ? »

« Je crois qu’ELLE veut que tu t’occupes d’elle. J’ai l’impression que tu lui plais. »

« Vraiment ? »

Harold haussa les épaules à l’exclamation ravie d’Astrid et la regarda, médusé, s’approcher, sans crainte, du dragon bleu pour le caresser.

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Varek qui avait, lui aussi, exprimé le désir de toucher Krokmou… Seulement pour le trouver en train de faire des papouilles au Gronk.

Un léger coup de tête de Krokmou le tira de sa stupeur et il sourit à son ami dragon.

« On dirait que ça se passe plutôt bien, n’est-ce pas mon vieux ? »

Krokmou émit une sorte de roucoulement et frotta sa tête massive contre le corps d’Harold qui laissa son regard voguer sur les participants de ce visionnage.

Les plus ouverts et les plus intrépides des vikings se trouvaient à proximité des dragons, voir les caressaient en riant et en s’émerveillant.

Les autres regardaient spéculatifs ou méfiants.

Finalement, le regard d’Harold croisa celui de son père qui hocha la tête avec un sourire fier. Harold sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie alors qu’une sorte de signal annonçait que les images allaient bientôt reprendre.


	14. UN DRAGON DESCENDU EST UN DRAGON DÉCÉDÉ.

**La scène reprend sur la vue d’une tour de guet où la classe de dragons est réunie, grillant de la nourriture autour d’un feu de camps.**

**« Et, d’un seul coup, il a attrapé ma main et il l’a avalé en entier. Et, j’ai vu la tête qu’il a fait, elle avait un goût exquis. Il a sûrement répandu la nouvelle parce que, à peine un mois plus tard, un autre est venu et m’a bouffé la jambe. »**

**L’ensemble de la classe (en dehors d’Harold) est suspendu aux paroles de Gueulfor. A l’histoire de l’homme, ils ont tous une réaction identique.**

**« Woua ! »**

Harold leva les yeux au ciel à la réaction unanime de ses camarades de classe. Les adultes rirent comme les élèves en question rougissaient.

**Varek s’emballe immédiatement. Sans remarquer les regards irrités de sa voisine, Astrid.**

**« Ca doit faire drôle de penser que votre main était dans un dragon. Genre si votre esprit avait encore le contrôle de votre main, vous auriez pu tuer le dragon de l’intérieur en lui écrasant le cœur ou je ne sais pas... »**

**« Je vous jure, ça me met tellement en colère… » Le coupe Rustik. « Là, tout de suite… Je vais venger votre belle main et venger votre beau pied aussi. Je vais couper les jambes de chaque dragon que je vais combattre avec ma figure. »**

Les dragons s’agitèrent, mécontents et inquiets.

Les vikings, eux, se retenaient de rire de la vantardise outrageuse du jeune homme.

**« Non, non… C’est les ailes et les queues que vous voulez en fait. S’il ne peut pas voler, il n’ira nulle part. Un dragon descendu est un dragon décédé. »**

La culpabilité se peignit sur le visage d’Harold, comme sur les images du passé. Harold fut, cependant, rapidement tiré de ce ressenti négatif par Krokmou qui lui donna un coup de tête amicale qui voulait tout dire.

Les dragons qui avaient regardé hostilement l’adolescent se détournèrent, plus détendus. Après tout, si le premier concerné ne lui en voulait pas, ce n’était pas à eux de garder rancune.

Les vikings, en particulier les proches d’Harold, sourirent légèrement à l’amitié entre ses deux là. Ils ressentirent un peu de tristesse et de culpabilité en pensant à tous les dragons qu’ils avaient abattus de cette manière. Mais, après tout, ils étaient en guerre. Les pertes avaient été grandes dans les deux camps.

**Gueulfor baille et déclare qu’il allait se coucher.**

**« Vous devriez en faire autant. Demain, on attaque les gros méchants. Lentement mais sûrement, nous progressons vers le cauchemar monstrueux. Et qui gagnera l’honneur de le tuer. »**

**Un balayage montre l’ensemble de la classe regardant enthousiaste. Puis, on voit une place vide, là où a été Harold alors que Kranedur estime que ce serait lui l’heureux élu.**

**« Ca va être moi. C’est mon destin. Regardez. » Se vante Rustik.**

**« J’y crois pas ! Ta mère t’a laissé te faire un tatouage ? »**

**« C’est pas un tatouage ! C’est une marque de naissance. »**

**Astrid remarque, alors, qu’Harold quitte le groupe à pas pressés. Elle le regarde partir, intriguée.**

Astrid souffla. Elle avait été déçue qu’Harold parte. Tout simple parce que c’était l’adolescent le plus mature.

Harold lui jeta un regard, surpris que la jeune fille ait été assez intéressée par lui pour le suivre du regard.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, par inadvertance, et ils rougirent en détournant le regard.

**« Je suis près de toi depuis ma naissance et ça, ça n’était pas là avant. »**

**On retrouve Harold dans la forge. Il écarte des feuilles de son carnet et l’ouvre au premier croquis qu’il a fait de Krokmou.**

**Il y ajoute l’aileron manquant.**

**Après quoi, on le voit au travail, maniant les différents outils et machines sans difficultés.**

**Et enfin, la scène finale. Il déploie un aileron fait de fer et de tissus, destiné évidemment à remplacer celui manquant de la furie nocturne.**

Les regards se portèrent vers le dragon noir qui leur donna un sourire et redressa sa queue pour leur montrer l’aileron artificiel fabriqué par l’apprenti. 


	15. LEÇON 1: LES DRAGONS DETESTENT LES ANGUILLES

**De retour à la clairière, on voit Harold s’approcher du dragon officiellement appelé Krokmou. Il dépose un grand panier en déclarant qu’il lui a apporté le petit déjeuner. Il porte quelque chose sous le bras. L’aileron.**

**« J’espère que t’as faim. »**

**Harold reverse le panier comme la furie nocturne se tourne vers lui, révélant que son contenu est une grande quantité de poissons.**

De nombreux adultes levèrent les sourcils en découvrant la quantité de produits et Rustik s’exclama :

« Comment tu as troqué pour tous ces poissons ? »

Harold le fixa, surpris, pendant un moment avant de secouer.

« T’es dingue. Je ne les ai pas achetés. Je les ai péchés moi-même. »

Les regards surpris et admiratifs s’accentuèrent parmi les vikings et Harold vit clairement le regard fier de son père. Ce qui le fit rougir.

Les dragons, eux, lancèrent des regards envieux vers Krokmou pour cet excellent repas facile.

**« Ok… Tout ça est dégoûtant. »**

Les dragons lancèrent un regard à Harold qui dévoilaient combien ils le trouvaient fou d’avoir émis cette opinion. Les vikings faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas rire.

**La furie fait le tour du tas de poissons alors qu’Harold énumére les spécimens du tas.**

**« Alors, on a un peu de saumon, de la belle morue d’Islande et une anguille fumée entière. »**

**Krokmou qui a commencé à fouiner dans le tas de poissons se recule brusquement en grognant et en montrant les dents.**

Les vikings se redressèrent un peu inquiets par l’agitation soudaine du dragon noir et les dragons regardèrent leur congénère intrigué.

Celui-ci, à l’heure actuelle, montrait les dents en souvenir de l’affame chose. Harold, pour sa part, faisait de son mieux pour cacher son sourire amusé.

**Harold se penche sur le tas de poissons et soulève l’anguille fumée du bout des doigts. La réaction de Krokmou s’intensifie immédiatement.**

Dans la salle, tous les humains sursautèrent lorsque, l’ensemble des dragons, sans exception, eurent la même réaction de rejet.

Harold toussa pour masquer son rire.

Certains vikings haussèrent les sourcils si les dragons étaient tant rebutés par ce poisson, ils seraient si faciles de les tenir à l’écart du village.

Gueulfor sourit. Il avait, peut-être, découvert comment cette anguille avait fait son apparition dans le boxe du dragon.

**« Oh, non, non, non… D’accord. »**

**Harold jette rapidement la nourriture incriminée loin de Krokmou et continue pour l’apaiser.**

**« Je n’aime pas trop l’anguille non plus, alors… »**

**Le jeune viking profite de l’inattention du dragon qui se replonge dans son repas pour se diriger vers l’arrière train de ce dernier.**

**« Ok, voilà… Fais comme si je n’étais pas là. Je vais juste m’installer ici derrière. Faire mes petites affaires »**

Harold ria légèrement en voyant combien il était nerveux alors. Krokmou et lui se connaissaient mal, alors… et il craignait encore ce grand et mystérieux dragon.

**Harold pose l’aileron replié par terre et tente de l’approcher de la queue de l’animal pour l’y accrocher. Malheureusement, comme un fait exprès, Krokmou agite celle-ci loin de lui.**

**Il retente l’expérience, à plusieurs reprises, à pure perte. Tout à son contentement, le dragon agite sa queue avec enthousiasme.**

**« Ca va, ca va. » Fait Harold.**

**Il finit par s’accrocher au bout de la queue pour tenter (sans résultat, bien sûr) de l’immobiliser.**

Dragons et vikings rirent, sans regret, des efforts du maigrelet. Un homme robuste aurait, sans doute, déjà eu du mal… Alors, Harold !

Harold soupira faussement énervé… Bien qu’un sourire sur son visage montrait ses véritables sentiments envers la situation passée.

**Harold, tout à son travail, ne remarque pas que Krokmou a déjà fini son repas. Comme le dragon s’avance une fois encore, l’empêchant d’installer l’aileron, Harold décide de prendre les grandes mesures. Il s’installe à califourchon sur la queue.**

« Mauvais idée… » Souffla Stoïck, un peu inquiet pour son fils.

**Le reste de l’assemblée ne dit rien mais ils avaient, tous, le même sentiment.**

**Harold boucle l’aileron à la queue. Krokmou abandonne, soudain, sa recherche de résidus de poissons et se fige. De toute évidence, il a senti ce que fait Harold. Le jeune viking, tout à son travail, ne remarque pas que le dragon déploie ses ailes avec lenteur.**

Les vikings grimacèrent en présentant ce qui allait se passer. Les dragons s’agitèrent, avec enthousiasme, ravi de voir le dragon noir montrer qui était le chef au viking.

Bref, pensait que ce qui allait se passer allait être désastreux pour Harold… Aussi ne comprenaient ils pas le sourire qu’affichait ce dernier.

**Ayant fini d’attacher la prothèse, Harold déploie l’aileron artificiel et l’examine, satisfait son travail.**

**« C’est bien, ça marche. »**

Les vikings qui regardaient les images grimacèrent en voyant le dragon prendre une position d’envole.

Les dragons se tendirent en avant d’anticipation.

Harold soupira au souvenir de cette première expérience de vol…Même si elle était courte.

**La furie s’envole, soudainement, faisant hurler Harold. Krokmou se dirige, avec détermination, vers la sortie de cette espèce de cuve… Mais, sans l’aileron de sa queue, c’est sans espoir… Comme ils chutent, Harold s’empresse de déployer sa construction.**

Immédiatement, Krokmou retrouve son équilibre et reprend son vol. Il monte plus haut, cette fois.

**« Ouai, ça marche ! »**

**Il incline l’aileron sur le côté et permait, ainsi, à Krokmou de pivoter sur la droite.**

Les vikings qui admiraient la réussite d’Harold eurent, soudain, un aperçu inhabituelle de leur île qui les fascinèrent. Une vue qui fut bien trop brève.

**Krokmou revient à la clairière et plane au-dessus de la retenue d’eau.**

**« Oui ! Oui ! J’ai réussi. »**

**Son exclamation attire l’attention du dragon qu’il chevauche qui, d’un coup de queue, l’évacue hors de celle-ci, l’envoyant plonger dans l’eau.**

L’assemblée au complet rit du malheur du jeune homme. Seuls Stoïck et Gueulfor furent momentanément inquiet. Mais un regard sur Harold qui se faisait câliner par son dragon les rassura.

**Malheureusement pour Krokmou, sans Harold pour manœuvrer l’aileron, il ne peut continuer longtemps son vol. Déséquilibré, il s’effondre, à son tour, dans l’eau.**

**On entend, alors, l’exclamation ravie du fils du chef.**

**« Oui ! »**

**De retour dans l’arène, pour un nouveau cours, on entend Gueulfor annoncer « Aujourd’hui, travail d’équipe. » alors que la porte du box explose et qu’un nuage de fumée envahit l’arène.**

**Les élèves sont regroupés par deux et se déplacent, inquiétés par la fumée épaisse qui les entoure.**

**« Alors, une tête de dragon mouillée ne peut pas allumer son feu. Le pouilleux hideux est ultra difficile. Une tête exhale le gaz, l’autre tête l’allume. »**

Les dragons concernés se redressèrent fier d’eux.

**L’accent est mis sur Astrid qui fait équipe avec Kognedur.**

**Puis sur Harold qui se trouve avec Varek.**

**« Le boulot, c’est de trouver laquelle est laquelle. »**

**« Dents aussi affutées que des lames de rasoirs. Jette du venin pour une prédigestion, préfère les embuscades, écrase ses victimes. »**

**« Tu veux bien arrêté, un peu. »**

**Harold coupe Varek en un chuchotement véhément.**

« Ca ne m’aidait pas à me détendre. » Marmonna intelligiblement Harold.

Varek eut un sourire penaud alors que l’ensemble de la classe lui lançait un regard mi-narquois, mi-énervé.

**Les images reviennent sur le duo Astrid-Kognedur qui se tient aux aguets. Il y a un grognement proche, annonçant le dragon…**

**La vision montre le duo Rustik-Kranedur.**

**« Si ce dragon montre une seule de ses vilaines têtes, je vais… »**

**Rustik commence à se vanter avant de repérer une silhouette floue à travers la fumée.**

Astrid et quelques autres levèrent les yeux à l’attitude typique du garçon qui était assommante, parfois.

**« Là ! » S’exclame-t-il en attirant l’attention de son collègue sur la silhouette.**

**Ils lancent, aussitôt, les seaux vers elle… Pour récolter des protestations féminines. La fumée se disperse un peu, dévoilant que leurs victimes sont, en fait, Kognedur et Astrid.**

Les adultes rirent de bon cœur alors que le quatuor rougissait d’un bon ensemble.

**« Eh, c’est nous… Crétins ! » Souffle Kognedur.**

**Les garçons dépités répliquent immédiatement. Kranedur prend la parole.**

**« C’est vos fesses qui sont plus larges. On vous a prises pour un dragon. »**

**« Ce n’est pas que ce ne soit pas jolie une silhouette draconienne. »**

**La réaction des filles est immédiate. Astrid frappe Rustik d’un bon crochet du droit tandis que Kognedur asperge son frère de l’eau de son seau.**

**Celui-ci tombe à terre sur le sol… Pour être immédiatement attiré en arrière par le dragon, de toute évidence.**

Les élèves de la classe grimacèrent de concert. Un nouvel échec allait être dévoilé aux adultes… Enfin pour eux tous sauf Harold.

Krokmou suivait la scène avec un mélange d’inquiétude et d’enthousiasme. Harold lui avait raconté sa lutte, il était ravi de la voir de ses propres yeux.

Le chef ressentait les mêmes sentiments que le dragon noir. Il n’aimait pas, du tout, savoir son fils en danger. Harold était tout ce qui lui restait. Il ne savait pas s’il survivrait à la perte de ce dernier.

**Astrid empêche Kognedur, inquiète, d’aller aider son frère qui hurle. La queue du dragon leur balaye les jambes, les privant de leur dernier saut d’eau pour se défendre.**

**Kranedur sort de la fumée, piétinant sa sœur dans sa fuite.**

**« Je suis blessé, je suis énormément blessé. »**

**Il croise Harold et Varek, les deux derniers adolescents encore dans la course.**

**« Nos chances de survie diminuent vers les nombres à un chiffre. Qu’est-ce qu’il fera maintenant. » Constate le massif garçon d’une voix effrayée.**

**Une tête du dragon sortit de l’épaisse fumée, son attention orientée vers Varek uniquement.**

« Pas de chance. » Marmonna quelqu’un.

Mais trop pris dans l’action, personne ne répondit.

**Varek lance son eau à la tête du dragon qui laisse, quelques secondes plus tard, échapper du gaz.**

**« Erreur de tête. » Déclare-t-il avec neutralité.**

**« Varek ! » Clame Gueulfor alors que le jeune homme avant de fuir avec un cri.**

**Le dragon, les deux réunies, reporte son attention sur le dernier combattant. Harold.**

**« Vas-y, Harold. » Ordonne Gueulfor avec une touche d’urgence dans la voix.**

**Harold jette l’eau vers la tête qui lance des étincelles mais celle-ci est trop haute… L’eau retombe sur lui.**

**« Oh, ce n’est pas vrai… »**

Stoïck se tendit, les élèves et Gueulfor se penchèrent en avant curieux de voir comment Harold avait vraiment fait son tour de force… Et les autres spectateurs étaient aussi dans l’expectative.

**Le dragon avance ses têtes, hostile. Harold tombe et rampe en arrière. Gueulfor s’avance, terrifié, en criant le nom de son protégé.**

« Tu avais raison, Stoïck. On n’aurait jamais dû mettre le garçon dans ce programme. » Chuchota le professeur.

« Mais tu as dit qu’il était le plus fort de la promotion… » Souffla le chef, plus inquiet à la déclaration de son ami.

« Oui, oui… Mais le voir en danger, comme ça: ce n’est pas bon pour mes nerfs. »

Stoïck hocha la tête. Il comprenait, tout à fait, ce que ressentait le forgeron.

**Mais, l’unijambiste se fige, presque aussitôt, lorsqu’il voit Harold se lever et le dragon reculer loin des mains tendues de celui-ci.**

**« Recules, recules… Recules ! »**

**Les quatre autres adolescents, regroupés, regardent stupéfaits l’action du jeune, habituellement maladroit.**

**« Et, je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Ouai, c’est ça. Tu retournes dans la cage. Vas réfléchir un peu à ce que tu as fait. »**

**Les images montrent alors Goti qui regarde Harold faire rentrer le dragon avec ses mains seules.**

**Du moins en apparence car une fois hors de vue, il tire une anguille fumée de sous sa veste et la jette dans la cage pour tenir le dragon éloigné.**

Des grands « Ha ! » surgirent de toute part à la révélation de la tactique d’Harold.

**Harold ferme la lourde porte et se retourne pour découvrir que l’ensemble de la classe, élèves et professeur, le regardent, figés de stupeur.**

**« Ok… Alors, ce sera tout ? C’est juste qu’il y a des petites choses qui faudrait que je… Hein… Bonsoir et à demain. »**

**Harold file sans plus attendre, ses camarades le suivant des yeux, toujours stupéfaits.**

Silencieusement, Stoïck remercia le ciel qu’Harold ait rencontré la furie et se soit lié d’amitié avec elle. Sans cela, il n’aurait jamais découvert toutes ces choses improbables sur les dragons qui lui avaient, sans doute, sauvé la vie.

Car, Stoïck en était certain, la répulsion des dragons pour l’anguille jaune à rayures n’était pas la seule chose qu’Harold avait découverte sur les dragons qui leur était inconnue jusqu’à présent.

Autour de lui la discussion était tout autre. La question tournait autour du fait de savoir si, oui ou non, Harold avait triché.

Bientôt, il fut décidé que non. Harold avait simplement découvert un nouveau moyen, plus pacifique, de combattre les dragons.


	16. LEÇON VOL : C’EST PAS UNE MINCE AFFAIRE DE TENIR SUR UN DRAGON

**La scène reprend avec Harold, de nouveau dans la forge, en train de travailler sur ce qui semble être le nouvel harnachement de Krokmou. Un harnachement qui ressemble à une selle adaptée à un dragon.**

Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers Harold, dont Stoïck et Gueulfor. Ce fut le chef du village qui prit la parole.

**« Ne pas dit pas que tu comptes… Que tu as fait ce que je pense… »**

**Harold ne répondit que d’un sourire penaud qui poussa son père à pâlir et à se masser les tempes.**

**La scène passe presque aussitôt à Harold dans la clairière, brandissant ce qui est bien un selle devant la furie, plus que méfiante. Car, en effet, Krokmou file, bien vite, loin d’Harold, évidemment déterminée à ce l’engin ne soit pas sur son dos.**

« Tu étais déterminé à ne pas rendre les choses faciles, hein ? »

Harold avait soufflé cette phrase à son meilleur ami alors que dragons et vikings riaient de sa course poursuite après la furie nocturne. Krokmou lui répondit d’un simple roucoulement et d’un coup de tête amical contre son flanc.

**La scène change encore. Les spectateurs peuvent voir, alors, d’un point de vue plongeant qu’Harold est monté sur le dos de la furie et plane, avec elle, au-dessus de la retenue d’eau.**

Des murmures surpris et émerveillés survinrent des deux camps. Les dragons étaient surpris que Krokmou ait accepté, si rapidement, l’humain sur son dos. Les vikings étaient émerveillés (et envieux pour certains) de la réalisation de Harold. Monter une bête aussi puissante, capable de voler, devait être extraordinaire. Tous l’admettaient… même si ce n’était pas à voix haute pour la majorité.

**Harold tient à sa main l’extrémité d’une corde dont l’autre est liée à l’aileron artificiel de sa fabrication. Il tira, soudain, peut être un peu trop sèchement… provocant Krokmou de partir dans le mauvais sens, l’éjectant hors de son dos dans le processus.**

Il y eut quelques rires mais tous étaient émerveillés par l’inventivité dont le fils maladroit du chef faisait preuve.

Harold et Krokmou, eux, eurent un soupir nostalgique de leurs premiers essais de vol en commun.

**Ils voient encore Harold travaillant sur l’harnachement pour l’améliorer. Cette fois, il ajoute un crochet à son équipement qui le retient à la selle… Pour éviter d’autre mésaventure de largage.**


	17. LEÇON 2 ET 3: COMMENT ACHEVER UN DRAGON EN DOUCEUR.

**Les images suivantes montrent un nouveau vol du duo improbable. Vol qui se résultat encore par une chute… dans un champ d’herbe haute, cette fois. Harold roule un peu plus loin que Krokmou et se précipite vers celui-ci sitôt relevé… Pour le découvrir en train de se rouler avec délectation et euphorie dans les hautes herbes.**

Les vikings laissèrent échapper quelques rires, certains plus franchement que d’autres. L’expression des dragons exprimaient envie et nostalgique des merveilleuses herbes apaisantes.

Harold regardait, souriant, son ami volant qui avait la langue pendante et les yeux un peu flou. Sans doute revivait-il ce moment. 

Harold regarde les herbes responsables de l’état de son dragon.

**La scène transite à un combat dans l’arène. On voit, en arrière plan, ses camarades qui se battent avec le Gronk et se faire éliminer un par un.**

**Puis, le dragon petit mais massif tourne son attention sur Harold et volète vers lui.**

**Harold tend, vivement, la main vers lui, une poignée d’herbe en évidence. Pas sûr du tout de l’effet qu’auraient les plantes sur cette espèce de dragon. Mais, le dragon, à peine à un mètre de lui, s’apaise aussitôt et se vautre à terre en reniflant, euphorique.**

Les vikings murmurèrent. C’était incroyable ! Les méthodes douces du garçon marchaient bien mieux que celles qu’ils utilisaient depuis des générations. 

Le Gronk de l’arène se détendit simplement à la pensée des herbes. Cette journée avait été la plus agréable du lot. C’était certain. 

**Harold, rassuré, frotte les herbes sur le museau de l’animal et l’incite à se coucher sur le côté.**

**Les images montrent, alors, que l’ancienne du village, toujours à l’observation des cours, est rejointe par plusieurs autres villageois.**

Harold rougit violement en se rendant compte qu’il était la raison de ce soudain intérêt pour les cours de dragons. Il rougit d’autant plus fort quand il réalisa les regards jaloux que certains adolescents lui jettent. 

**Les adolescents, en quittant plus tard le cours, assaillent Harold de questions.**

**« C’est quoi ton secret ? »**

**« Comment tu fais ça ? »**

**Dépassé par sa soudaine popularité, Harold se recule (bousculant plusieurs camarades à l’occasion) en prenant la première excuse venue.**

**« J’ai laissé ma hache dans l’arène. Alors, allez-y, continuez… Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. »**

**La scène prend fin en montrant le groupe d’adolescents regarder le jeune garçon les quitter avec des degrés divers d’expressions de surprise… Et de colère chez Astrid.**

**La suite des images montre Harold qui gratte, avec énergie, Krokmou qui ferme les yeux avec plaisir. Le jeune viking le gratte dans le cou, derrière l’oreille, passe sur le côté puis achève son chemin sous le cou de l’animal…**

**Krokmou écarquille les yeux et s’effondre sur place, les yeux clos… avec bien être.**

Les vikings, surpris par la réaction du dragon, écarquillèrent les yeux dans un premier temps puis éclatèrent de rires. 

Les chefs de famille hochèrent la tête, étrangement satisfaits. Cela serait bien mieux (pour les deux camps) s’ils parvenaient à acquérir les techniques du fils du chef. Il y aurait bien moins de blessés et de morts…

Il restait, toutefois, à découvrir pourquoi les dragons volaient leurs bétails. Pourquoi étaient-ils si agressifs dans ces cas-là alors que les images des dieux d’Harold et ce Krokmou dévoilaient combien les dragons pouvaient être doux et amicaux. 

**Encore une fois, la scène passe de la clairière à l’arène.**

**Astrid lance son arme sur le dragon vipère qui se précipite, agressivement, vers la jeune combattante.**

Astrid leva un regard d’excuse au dragon coloré qu’elle avait appris à apprécier en si peu de temps. En réponse, la vipère tendit le cou et donna un coup de museau réconfortant à la viking qui retrouva le sourire dans l’instant. 

**Astrid se dégage du chemin du reptile, laissant Harold exposé. Le garçon lâche rapidement la hache qu’il tient à bout de bras et a un mouvement de recul.**

**Le dragon s’arrête. Soit parce qu’il est surpris par l’action de Harold, soit parce qu’il a senti l’odeur de la furie nocturne sur le garçon.**

**Quoiqu’il en soit, Harold profite, aussitôt, de l’arrêt de la vipère. Surtout lorsqu’il voit Astrid se précipiter vers eux en brandissant sa hache.**

**Il gratte la vipère de la même manière qu’il a fais avec Krokmou, achevant en douceur le reptile.**

Astrid soupira de soulagement et donna une caresse à son nouvel ami. Elle adressa, ensuite, un large sourire à Harold qui rougit furieusement au grand amusement des adultes. 

**Le soir venu montre un rassemblement de viking dans la salle commune. Comme à son habitude, Harold s’installe à une table à l’écart quand, soudain, toutes les personnes présentes, excepté Astrid, se précipitent près de lui.**

Harold rougit violement dans l’attention portée sur lui… A la fois dans les images du passé et dans la réalité. 

Puis, son expression s’assombrit lorsqu’il vit la fureur d’Astrid à travers les images. 

Une main qui prenait la sienne et lui offrait une étreinte réconfortante attira son attention. Il fut surpris de réaliser qu’il s’agissait dans la blonde de son cœur qui lui souriait. Lui demandant silencieusement pardon. 

Harold, soulagé, lui sourit à son tour et reporta son attention sur les images des divinités, sans briser l’étreinte de la jeune fille…Ce qu’elle ne fit pas non plus… Rien de tout cela ne passa inaperçu des spectateurs… En particulier des parents des intéressés. 


	18. LEÇON 4 : LES DRAGONS SONT COMME DES CHATS GEANTS.

**La scène commence par Harold s’amusant avec Krokmou dans la clairière. Un rayon concentré de lumière qui se déplace sur le sol… pourchassé par Krokmou à la manière d’un gros félin.**

Dragons et vikings rirent du comportement du puissant dragon noir. Personne ne s’attendait à ce que la furie nocturne ait une attitude si détendue et insouciante. Surtout pas les vikings qui ne pouvaient que se rendre à l’évidence : les dragons, si on savait comment si prendre avec eux, n’étaient pas un véritable danger.

**La scène passe, de toute évidence, au cours de dragons. La porte de l’enclos s’ouvre lourdement.**

**« Je vous présente la terrible terreur. » Annonce Gueulfor à la classe.**

**Un minuscule dragon, de la taille d’un chat, sort d’une petite trappe au bas de la grande porte de bois. Il est vert, les ailes marrons et des yeux globuleux jaunes.**

La salle fut, soudainement, envahie des piaillements excités des terribles terreurs.

Certains villageois rirent amusés en pressentant que les adolescents allaient sous estimer le petit reptile vert.

**Le premier élève qui prend la parole est Kranedur.**

**« Il est de la taille de ma… »**

**Il n’achève pas la parole. La terrible terreur se jette à son visage. Tous les autres s’écartent rapidement.**

**Le reptile volant morde et tire le nez du jeune viking lorsqu’un cercle de lumière attire son attention. Il s’éloigne rapidement de Kranedur qui court loin de son agresseur en se plaignant.**

**« Je suis blessé, je suis sérieusement touché. »**

**Harold s’avance en douceur, attirant le petit dragon vers son box sous le regard admiratif et surpris des vikings-élèves et de certains villageois.**

**« Woua ! T’as jamais été aussi bonne que lui. » Fait Kranedur à l’attention d’Astrid alors qu’Harold fait rentrer la terrible terreur.**

Une slave d’acclamation surgit dans la salle. Harold rougit violemment à l’attention générale fixée sur lui.

Heureusement, les images reprirent aussitôt.


	19. APPRENTISSAGE DU VOL ET DE LA FURTIVITE. TROP COOL !

**Un peu plus tard, en pleine forêt, on voit Astrid en plein entrainement… De toute évidence frustrée par les derniers événements.**

Il y eut quelques rires étouffés qui s’estompèrent, très rapidement, lorsqu’ils virent la hache être jetée, avec force, à plusieurs reprises. Quoi que l’on dise, la jeune fille faisait peur.

**La jeune fille récupère sa hache fait une série de roulade avant de s’immobiliser, prête à la lancer, encore une fois. Heureusement, elle s’immobilise net car Harold se trouve sur son chemin, la selle de Krokmou sous les bras.**

« Ne restes pas là ! Elle va te taillader en pièce. » S’exclama Kranedur

Les adolescents (autre que Astrid et Harold) éclatèrent de rires, vite suivit, bien que plus discrètement, par les adultes.

**Harold, après s’être figé un moment, ne perd pas de temps pour continuer son chemin. Et, en dépit de sa tentative pour le suivre, Astrid le perd presque immédiatement.**

**La suite montre Harold en train d’harnacher Krokmou qui se tient parfaitement immobile, la tête dans un panier à poisson.**

Les vikings et les dragons furent stupéfaits par le changement évident de leur relation… C’était d’autant plus surprenant que seuls quelques jours avaient passé.

Harold donna une caresse à son ami reptilien qui ferma les yeux, satisfait. Se rencontrer l’un l’autre avait été la meilleure chose qui leur était arrivé à tous les deux.

Aucun d’eux ne remarqua les regards jaloux de certains dragons et vikings.

**Plus tard, on voit Harold sur le dos de Krokmou qui, les ailes déployées, est apparemment en vol…**

« Harold ! » S’exclama, soudain, Stoïck en se tournant vers son fils unique. « Ne me dit pas que tu es assez inconscient pour voler avec ce dragon. »

« Oh… attend, papa… On ne vole pas pour de bon, tu vas voir… »

Stoïck et quelques autres vikings retournèrent aux images des dieux, rassurés… et manquèrent la fin de la déclaration d’Harold, faite plus basse.

« Cette fois-là. »

**Les images, quand elles continuent, montrent, en effet, que le dragon n’est pas réellement en vol.**

**Il ne se trouve qu’à quelques mètres du sol, dans un courant d’air puissant, retenu par une corde.**

**Harold fait, clairement, des essais concrets de l’aileron qu’il avait fabriqué. Harold appuie sur la pédale qui contrôle l’aileron et Krokmou replie ses ailes et ils se posent en douceur. Krokmou et Harold échangent un regard satisfait.**

Les dragons poussèrent des rugissements enthousiastes. Leur ami allait pouvoir voler… même si c’était sous l’assistance d’un humain.

« Oh ! Ca marche vraiment. » S’exclama une femme de la foule.

« T’es super doué. » Reconnut Rustik, même si c’était à contre-cœur.

Harold poussa un soupire au souvenir de ce qui suivait et secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment une réussite… Vous allez voir. »

**Harold inscrit la position de l’aileron dans une des six case du morceau de feuille et refait décoller Krokmou…**

**La corde craque brutalement et les deux nouveaux amis furent entrainés, en arrière, par le puissant courant.**

L’ensemble des spectateurs grimacèrent à la mésaventure puis rirent lorsqu’ils virent que les deux se redressaient sans peine.

« Ce n’est pas drôle. » Grommela Harold, faussement mécontent.

Harold croisa les bras, boudeur, et Krokmou se redressa, indigné.

**Harold se lève et tire un peu sur la corde qui le relie à la furie nocturne.**

**« Ah non, génial ! »**

**La vision passe sur le reste de la journée pour montrer Berk, de nuit.**

Harold lança un regard nerveux vers son père qui commençait déjà à froncer les sourcils à la transition suspecte.

**Un viking, la sentinelle, passe un flambeau à la main et salue Harold lorsqu’il le croise, curieusement appuyé contre une maison.**

Les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon, suspects. Harold tenta un sourire innocent et échoua lamentablement… D’autant plus que le soudain enthousiasme de Krokmou ne l’aidait pas.

Dès que la sentinelle a passé son chemin, Harold quitte sa pause… et Krokmou sort de sa cachette. Evidement toujours attaché à son ami humain.

Cette fois, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le guetteur qui rougit violement, incapable de croire qu’il avait manqué qu’un dragon se promenait dans le village… Surtout attaché au fils du chef.

**Harold se dirige rapidement et en silence vers la forge.**

**Puis, Krokmou plonge le nez dans un panier puis l’envoie loin d’eux lorsqu’il constate qu’il est vide… ruinant, ainsi, leur avancé discrète.**

**Et attirant l’attention d’Astrid qui se promène quelques mètres plus loin.**

Harold soupira et lança un regard irrité vers Krokmou qui plaqua ses oreilles sur son crâne pour bien montrer qu’il était désolé.

Autour d’eux, les gens rirent au duo… Ce qui rassura et ravi Harold. Cela montrait que l’opinion des vikings changeaient à propos des dragons.

« Comme par hasard, ça devait être Astrid ! »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est censé signifier ? » Demanda froidement la blonde.

« Rien ? » La réponse d’Harold sonnait plus comme une question sous l’effet de la prudence.

**La jeune fille file, aussitôt, vers la source du bruit et interpelle Harold. Le garçon cesse immédiatement son travail de réparation et affiche la même expression d’inquiétude que Krokmou.**

**« T’es là-dedans ? »**

**A la question d’Astrid, Harold sort rapidement par la fenêtre dont il referme, aussitôt, les volets pour masquer le dragon auquel il est, d’ailleurs, toujours attaché.**

**« Astrid ? Hé ! Salut, Astrid. Salut, Astrid… Salut, Astrid… »**

Les observateurs rirent à la nervosité d’Harold… qui n’était pas soutenu par Krokmou qui s’agitait dans la forge.

« Je comprend mieux ton attitude de ce soir-là. » Songea Astrid à voix haute. « C’était très bizarre… Même pour toi. »

« Euh… merci ? »

**« D'habitude, je ne me mêle pas de ce que font les autres mais tu fais des trucs bizarres. » L’accuse la demoiselle en le pointant du doigt.**

**A cet instant, Krokmou repère un mouton et tente de s’approcher… Il plaque, ainsi, rudement Harold contre les volets de la fenêtre.**

**« Plus bizarre. » Commente Astrid comme Harold tente de prendre une pose décontractée.**

**Puis, il commence, peu à peu, à s’élever alors même que Krokmou s’avance vers le mouton.**

Les témoins de l'évènement passé ne purent retenir leurs rires plus longtemps.

**Au bout d’une minute, les images reprennent sur Harold qui se fait entrainer, brutalement, à l’intérieur de la forge.**

**Il ne fut que quelques secondes à Astrid pour réagir et ouvrir les volets mais c’est trop tard. On voit Harold sur le dos de Krokmou qui passe derrière elle en sautillant pour sortir du village sans être vue.**


	20. SURPRISE INCROYABLE AU RETOUR DE RAIDE

La vue d’un bateau s’offrit, soudain, à la vue de tous. Tout le monde murmura. C’était bientôt l’avenir, cette fois. C’était le jour où les dieux les avaient emmenés jusqu’ici.

Krokmou et Harold se tendirent. Cette fois, c’était l’inconnu pour eux aussi. Harold espérait qu’il n’arriverait rien de mal à Krokmou. Que personne ne découvrirait à son propos. Avant l’intervention des dieux, les vikings étaient beaucoup trop hostiles envers les propos. A ce stade de… l’histoire… Sans l’intervention des dieux, ils feraient du mal à Krokmou s’ils venaient à découvrir sa vulnérabilité.

**Un bateau passe. Sa coque est endommagée par ce qui a été, de toute évidence, un jet de flammes.**

Les vikings du raide tremblèrent au souvenir du combat tandis que les dragons secouaient la tête, désolés… mais ils faisaient cela pour eux. Ils les protégeaient de la reine. Ce serait un désastre s’ils la poussaient à sortir.

Harold laissa échapper un soupir tremblant en voyant l’état du bateau. Son père en dépit de son attitude restait son père. Harold l’aimait. Il était l’un des rares membres de sa famille qui lui restait… Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Or, Stoïck se mettait toujours en danger.

Stoïck soupira en voyant le regard de son fils. Il savait ce qui lui passait par la tête. Mais, il ne pouvait rien y faire… tant qu’ils étaient en guerre contre les dragons, du moins. Il était le chef de clan. Il devait protéger le village.

**Le bateau s’amarre au quai, révélant son mat cassé, sa voile déchirée et trouée et, surtout, les mines défaitistes des hommes et femmes à son bord.**

**Les combattants descendent du bateau dans un lourd silence.**

**Gueulfor interpelle Stoïck alors que l’homme s’avance, un tonneau sous le bras.**

**« Alors ? Vous avez au moins trouvé le nid, j’imagine ? »**

**« Jamais de la vie. »**

**« Ah… Excellent. »**

**Gueulfor suit son ami qui est passé devant lui sans s’arrêter.**

**« J’espère que tu as eu plus de succès que moi. »**

Les gens rirent. C’était un euphémisme. Il y avait eu deux élèves très prometteurs dans cette nouvelle promotion. Dont l’un d’eux avait révolutionné, sans qu’ils le sachent alors, leur relation avec les dragons.

**« Ben… Si par succès, tu veux dire que tes petits ennuis familiaux sont terminés… Alors, oui… »**

Les yeux d’Harold s’assombrirent aux paroles de Gueulfor qui sembla légèrement gêné. Il échangea un regard avec Stoïck qui sembla aussi désolé que lui.

**Avant que le chef ne puisse demander des éclaircissements, une viking l’interpelle.**

**« Bravo, Stoïck. Tout le monde est soulagé ! »**

Harold soupira et détourna la tête. Il avait toujours du mal à ne pas sentir durement le rejet du village. Même après toutes ces années.

Les villageois se tendirent. Voir leurs attitudes envers le fils du chef leur faisait prendre conscience de leur cruauté. Ils avaient accablé un enfant.

« Vous m’avez terrifié, là. J’ai cru qu’il avait quitté le village. » Grommela Stoïck.

Les villageois murmurèrent des excuses. Harold, de son côté, fut réconforté par l’idée que son père ne se sentait pas assez honteux pour souhaiter son départ.

**« C’est avec du vieux qu’on fait du neuf. Hein, Stoïck. » Fait un viking.**

**« Un ancien fléau. » Déclare un autre.**

**« Le village prépare une petite fête pour célébrer ça. »**

Harold pinça les lèvres aux nouvelles paroles des villageois. Il tenta de ne pas montrer combien il était blessé.

Il leva les yeux lorsque quelqu’un lui prit sa main. Il rougit violemment quand il s’aperçut qu’il s’agissait d’Astrid… Mais, toutefois, il en fut étrangement réconforté.

Un léger coup de tête de Krokmou acheva de lui rendre le sourire.

**Stoïck se tourne, inquiet vers Gueulfor.**

**« Il est parti ? »**

**« Euh, oui… »**

« Aie ! » S’exclama Gueulfor comme Stoïck le frappait avec violence.

« C’est pour m’avoir terrifié. »

**« Presque tous les après-midis. Mais, il faut le comprendre. La vie de célébrité, ça peut être très difficile. Il arrive souvent qu’il ne puisse pas se faire un pas dans le village sans se faire assaillir par ses nouveaux fans. »**

**Stoïck retient son ami en posant une main sur son épaule.**

**« Harold ? »**

**« Qui l’eut cru ? Il a un tour de main avec les bêtes. »**


	21. LA PLUS MERVEILLEUSE DES SENSATIONS… C’EST DE VOLER.

**La scène passe sur la vision d’Harold sur le dos de Krokmou.**

Il n’y eut pas de réactions, cette fois. Chacun pensa, qu’encore une fois, Harold faisait des essais relativement sécurisés… Et, donc, que Krokmou était solidement relié au sol.

Harold, pour sa part, sachant la vérité, sembla se recroqueviller sur place. Il devinait que la réaction des vikings serait intense… et effrayante. Principalement celle de son père… et de Gueulfor, avec sa chance.

**Les images dévoilent, finalement, Harold en plein vol, au niveau des nuages, au-dessus de la mer.**

« Harold ! » S’exclama Stoïck avec crainte, bien conscient que cet évènement avait déjà eu lieu.

Ce jour même, en fait. 

Il lança un regard vers son fils qui affichait une expression penaud mais aucunement repentante. 

A vrai dire, Stoïck ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était furieux que son unique enfant ait mis sa vie en danger de cette façon… Mais, d’un autre côté, il était on ne peut plus fier de ce qu’il avait accomplis. Harold, son fils, était le premier viking à chevaucher un dragon.

Ce dont tous les enfants, les adolescents et certains adultes étaient jaloux. De toute évidence.

**« Ok… là, mon grand, on va faire ça en douceur. » Déclare Harold en tapotant le cou de Krokmou.**

**Harold déplie d’une main la grille qu’il avait remplie lors de leurs précédents essais.**

**« Alors, on va mettre la position trois… Euh non, mettons quatre. »**

Quelques uns grimacèrent en entendant l’hésitation d’Harold quant à la position de l’aileron qui était, pourtant, primordiale. 

Cela ne pouvait pas bien se passer.

Et la grimace d’Harold… et le léger coup de queue que la furie nocturne donna à son ami n’était pas fait pour les rassurer.

**Harold appuie sur la pédale qui actionne l’aileron et déploie celui-ci. Les deux amis accélèrent sensiblement et virent doucement sur la gauche.**

Tous les spectateurs, vikings et dragons, regardèrent, avec émerveillement, le vol des deux amis qui auraient dû être ennemis. Jaloux de leur bonheur et de leur émerveillement quant au vol. Jaloux de leur camaraderie.

**« Ok, cette fois, on y va à fond. » Indique l’adolescent en poussant Krokmou à plonger.**

Stoïck retint son souffle en voyant le dragon et son fils plonger vers les flots. Estomaqué par la vue improbable de leur île. C’était une merveilleuse vue ! Et, il était reconnaissant à ces deux-là de lui permettre de lui donner l’occasion de la voir.

**« Vas-y ! Vas-y, mon grand ! Vas-y, mon grand. »**

**Le vol continue avec Harold et Krokmou prenant de plus en plus de plaisir à celui-ci.**

**« Oui ! Ca marche ! » S’exclame le jeune viking en regardant des deux côtés du dragon.**

**Il fait virer Krokmou… Un peu trop tard puisqu’ils s’écrasent, à demi, contre un des piliers naturels de pierre au large de l’île.**

**« Désolé… »**

**Il recommence, malheureusement, une nouvelle fois, quelques secondes plus tard.**

Certains dragons lancèrent un regard acéré à l’humain responsable du malheur de la furie alors que d’autres se contentaient de secouer la tête.

Les vikings retinrent un rire de leur maladresse. Bien que ces rires soient réticents parce qu’ils présentaient que la suite des erreurs pouvaient être catastrophiques.

Krokmou s’ébroua au souvenir et lança un regard indigné et exaspéré à Harold qui lui répondit d’un sourire hésitant.

**« C’est de ma faute. »**

**A l’excuse, un peu pitoyable, d’Harold, Krokmou lui envoie un coup d’oreille en représailles.**

Les dragons et les humains rirent volontiers à l’interaction qui montrait combien ils étaient proches.

**« Oui, je m’en occupe. Position quatre, ok… Euh, trois. »**

**La vue montre, alors, combien il était haut au-dessus de la mer.**

Et, au grand dépit de Stoïck, les images des dieux montrèrent les deux amis prendre un peu plus d’altitude.

**« Oui ! Oui, bébé ! Ouiiiii ! C’est trop bon. Le vent dans mes…»**

**Les images montrent Harold et Krokmou avec la même expression de bonheur, de contentement… Du moins, jusqu’à ce que les réglages d’Harold s’envole.**

**« Réglages ! Arrêtes ! »**

**Harold rattrape la feuille au vol mais dans le processus, il se détache de la selle.**

**Les deux amis tombent, alors, en chute libre désordonnée, à quelques mètres l’un deux l’autre.**

Tous se redressèrent vivement sous l’effet de la crainte. Ils étaient conscients que les deux casse-cou étaient parfaitement bien… les dieux lui avaient fait venir à la nuit tomber, après tout… 

Mais tout de même… La scène était terrifiante à regarder, surtout pour les proches.

**« Oh, non ! »**

**Harold tente désespérément de revenir sur le dos de la furie, sans succès.**

**« D’accord… Ok… Il va falloir que tu te mettes… Non, redescends vers moi… »**

**Harold est involontairement frappé par la queue de Krokmou qui l’envoie droit vers un pilier de pierre.**

**Et, enfin, Harold réussit à agripper la selle et à se réinstaller. Ils réussissent à se redresser au dernier moment, au point de frôler la cime des arbres.**

Des cris surgirent lorsque les spectateurs réalisèrent qu’ils fonçaient à grande vitesse vers les falaises. 

**Finalement, Harold lâche vivement la feuille de réglages et y va à l’instinct. Il appuie sur la pédale et fait pivoter Krokmou, évitant avec succès les piliers de pierre. Et cela à plusieurs reprises.**

**Finalement, ils sortent sans dommage du dangereux labyrinthe et reprennent de l’altitude en douceur.**

Leur succès fut immédiatement salué par les cris des spectateurs, accompagnés par des applaudissements pour les vikings. 

Harold rougit violement alors que Krokmou, satisfait de l’attention qu’il recevait, souriait à la façon humaine qui avait apprise auprès d’Harold.

**Harold, les bras en l’air, hurle sa satisfaction… Ce à quoi il ne s’attend pas, c’est à ce que Krokmou se joigne à sa célébration à sa façon.**

**Le dragon noir lance une boule de plasma violette devant lui… et fonce droit devant… En plein de les flammes.**

**« Oh, c’est pas vrai. » Râle l’adolescent en baissant les bras.**

La scène du vol se termina donc sous les rires enjoués des deux espèces. 


	22. DE NOUVEAUX AMIS ET UNE DISCUSSION ASSEZ GENANTE.

**La scène reprend en montrant le visage d’Harold noir de suie. Krokmou rejette du poisson à l’attention de son ami. Harold grimace et montre son propre poisson qu’il fait cuire.**

Des spectateurs éclatèrent de rire aux souvenirs de la bouchée de poisson cru qu’Harold avait prise.

**Soudain, il y a des cris. Et quatre terribles terreurs volent vers eux et atterrissent près d’eux, attirés par l’odeur de poissons. Harold affiche une expression inquiète tandis que Krokmou défend sa nourriture.**

**Pourtant, il n’y a aucune inquiétude à avoir. Les petits dragons n’accordent aucune attention à Harold. Ils ne s’intéressent qu’à la nourriture. En effet, ils filent vers Krokmou pour tenter de voler sa nourriture.**

Les vikings riaient. Ils étaient comme des enfants ! Aucun villageois n’aurait pensé que les dragons puissent agir ainsi.

Des dragons riaient eux aussi à l’espièglerie des minuscules dragons.

**Comme un des dragons lui vole un poisson, Krokmou le rattrape de justesse. La furie avale la denrée et ricane. Le petit dragon gratte le sol de ses pattes. Il se prépare à attaquer. Il ouvre la bouche pour lancer un jet de flammes. Mais Krokmou le devance. Il lâche une boule de plasma dans la gorge de l’animal.**

Encore une fois, les vikings rirent ; tout comme les dragons.

**Le petit dragon tousse et s’éloigne en zigzague.**

**« Pas trop ignifugés à l’intérieur, n’est-ce pas ? »**

**Harold lance un morceau de poisson au petit dragon qui l’avale aussitôt. Le reptile s’approche à petit pas et vient se blottir contre le garçon.**

**« Tout ce que l’on croyait savoir sur vous est faux. » Souffle Harold en caressant le petit cracheur de feu.**

La scène changea et tous se mirent à murmurer. Cette fois, ça y était. C’était l’avenir. C’était le moment exact où les dieux les avaient convoqués.

**Harold fait roulé, distraitement, un crayon sur sa table de travail, jonchée de dessin.**

**Il lève, un instant, les yeux et sursauea hors de sa chaise en remarquant son père debout, en silence, sur le pas de la porte.**

**« A te voilà… Gueulfor est sorti… Alors, euh… » Déclare Harold en rassemblant rapidement tous les papiers incriminants.**

Harold secoua la tête en réalisant qu’il aurait dû être plus prudent. Cet oubli aurait pu faire tuer Krokmou.

Stoïck soupira sombrement en voyant, encore une fois, la preuve qu’il n’existait pas de réelle relation entre lui et Harold. Il rendait visite à son fils et la première chose que le garçon pensait, c’était qu’il cherchait quelqu’un d’autre. 

C’était désolant !

**« Ouai, je sais. »**

**Stoïck entre avec difficulté dans la pièce réduite** (faisant rire l’ensemble des spectateurs) **et fait face à son fils.**

**« Je voulais te parler à toi. »**

**« Ah ! Ah, oui… »**

**« T’as été un peu cachottier. »**

**« Je… je… C’est vrai ? »**

**« Jusqu’à quand pensais-tu pouvoir me le cacher ? »**

Harold et Stoïck grimacèrent devinant, encore une fois, que cela allait encore être une conversation gênante pour tous les deux. Une conversation qui allait révéler combien ils se méconnaissaient…Et combien ils étaient différents.

**« Je… Je ne vois pas du tout ce que… »**

**« Il ne se passe jamais rien sur cette île sans que je n’en entende parler. »**

Les adolescents grimacèrent, bien conscient de cet état de fait. Les ainés de l’île hochèrent la tête, satisfait. Cela montrait que Stoïck était un bon chef. 

**« Donc, parlons… un peu… de ce dragon. »**

Krokmou inclina la tête, un peu inquiète. Il ne pouvait pas avoir découvert pour lui, n’est-ce pas ?

Harold, lui, se frotta les tempes. Il savait que son père parlait, alors, du dragon qu’il aurait à combattre le lendemain. Mais, ce n’était pas certain que son futur "lui" le réalise aussi vite. Il était trop inquiet, alors.

Stoïck et Gueulfor échangèrent un regard. Ils craignaient, tous les deux, la suite des événements. Ils avaient peur de ce que pouvait faire Harold au moment de sa confrontation avec le dragon. Ils avaient peur de leur réaction, de celle du village, si le secret d’Harold était éventé. 

**« Oh, non. Désolé, papa… Je voulais justement te dire tout…C’est juste que je ne savais pas comment… »**

**Stoïck éclate de rire, confondant son fils qui émet un rire jaune à sa suite.**

**« T’es euh… T’es pas fâché ? »**

**« Quoi ? Mais j’espérai ça ! »**

« Oh, mince alors… Mauvais quiproquo. » Murmura Astrid en repoussant sa mèche.

Harold grogna en se frottant la nuque et évita le regard de son père. 

**« Ah oui ? »**

**« Oui… Et, tu peux me croire, cela va être de mieux en mieux. Tu vas voir quand tu vas éviscérer un lézardus la première fois... Ou bien, planter ta première tête de Gronk sur une pique… Quelle sensation ! »**

Les dragons poussèrent des cris de frayeur et les adolescents qui s’étaient pris d’affection pour les reptiles cracheurs de feu grimacèrent.

Krokmou vint se blottir contre son ami, les yeux fixés avec crainte sur le père du jeune homme. 

Stoïck soupira mais ne dit rien. Ce n’était plus son opinion, maintenant, c’était tout ce qui comptait.

**Stoïck donne une tape qui se veut amicale à Harold mais qui l’envoie dans un tonneau d’où il peine à sortir.**

Les vikings rirent, tout comme les reptiles, au malheur de Harold qui fit la moue pour masquer, à grand peine son sourire. 

Sourire qui disparut instantanément à la prochaine phrase de son père dans les images du futur. 

**«  Toutes ces années à être le pire viking que Beurk ait jamais connu. Odin, ça a été dur. J’avais presque abandonné. Et, tout ce temps-là, tu ne disais rien à ton père. Oh, Thor, tout puissant ! Avec tout tes succès dans l’arène, il y a enfin un sujet dont on peut parler ensemble. »**

Harold baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser les regards de pitié des villageois.

Stoïck soupira et présenta ses excuses à Harold sans se cacher.

« Harold, saches que je suis plus fier de ce que tu as fais avec… Krokmou que si tu l’avais tué. En devenant ami avec ce dragon, tu nous as apporté une chance de paix. Alors, surtout, ne changes pas ! »

Harold rougit violemment mais sourit de contentant. 

**Un long silence gêné s’installe qui est finalement brisé par Stoïck qui sort un casque pour le tendre à son fils unique.**

**« Tiens, je t’ais apporté un présent. Ce sera pour te protéger dans l’arène. »**

**« Merci. »**

**« Ta mère aurait voulu que tu l’ai… C’est la moitié de la cuirasse qui protégeait sa poitrine… »**

Certains adolescents et enfants commencèrent un ricaner doucement mais s’interrompirent net lorsqu’ils reçurent des regards furieux et désapprobateurs de la part de tous les adultes.

La femme du chef avait été très respectée. C’était un grand hommage à cette femme que Stoïck avait fait là.

Harold avait la gorge nouée. Il avait très peu de souvenirs de sa mère. C’était un merveilleux cadeau pour lui.

**Harold qui a commencé à effleurer le sommet du casque suspend son geste immédiatement.**

**« L’autre moitié, elle est ici. » Fait Stoïck en tapotant son propre casque. « Comme ça, elle est proche de nous. Tu vois. Portes-le fièrement, tu l’as mérité. T’as bien été celui que tu devais être. »**

**« Oui. »**

**Harold pose le casque sur son établi et mime un bâillement, clairement pour échapper à la conversation gênante.**

**« Je crois que je devrais… aller me mettre au lit. »**

**La suite de la discussion est confuse, les deux parlant en même temps. Puis, finalement, Stoïck quitte la forge sur un « bonne nuit ».**

**La scène prend fin en montrant le père et le fils poussant un même soupire une fois hors de vue de l’autre.**

Il eut encore des rires.

« Harold, on peut avoir un mot ? » Demanda Stoïck.

Un peu inquiet, Harold hocha, néanmoins la tête, et suivit son père à l’écart des autres. Indifférent aux discussions qui s’élevèrent à cette courte pause


	23. COMMENT J’AI GAGNE LE CONCOURS… SANS LE VOULOIR.

Harold revint à sa place, plus fier que jamais. Il portait un casque avec une évidente fierté et un bonheur inégalé. Apparemment la courte conversation qu’il avait eue avec son père avait porté ses fruits.

Indifférent au regard qu’il recevait, il s’installa près de Krokmou qui renifla son nouvel équipement, curieux, puis donna un lent et mouillé coup de langue à son ami qui ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux.

Harold lança un regard faussement furieux à son ami mais retourna son attention sur les images des dieux qui reprenaient.

**L’arène, encore une fois. Le gronk volète autour de l’arène. Les vikings poussent des acclamations enthousiastes. Harold et Astrid se cachent contre un des obstacles des lieux. L’adolescent montre encore de l’appréhension à l’idée de se trouver là tandis qu’Astrid est entièrement accès sur le combat.**

**« Ecartes-toi de mon chemin, c’est moi qui gagne le concours. »**

**« Bien sûr, passe devant. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. »**

Astrid adressa une mimique d’excuse à Harold qui se contenta de lui sourire pour lui montrer qu’il ne lui tenait pas rigueur. La jeune fille rougit et reporta, bien vite, son attention sur les visions de l’avenir.

**Harold se relève et repère aussitôt son père qui se fraye un chemin au devant du reste des spectateurs.**

**Le gronk grogne. On voit Astrid s’approcher, avec prudence, de l’animal en se servant des obstacles comme cachette.**

La jeune fille hocha la tête, satisfaite de sa tactique d’approche. D’autres vikings semblèrent, eux aussi, l’approuver.

**« Cette fois, cette fois, je vais t’avoir. »**

**Sur ces mots, Astrid se rue en avant, vers le dragon, en sautant par-dessus les obstacles.**

**Pour se figer quelques secondes plus tard, la hache levée, lorsqu’elle voit le dragon à terre devant Harold.**

Astrid grogna un peu mais retrouva une expression enjouée rapidement. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle avait compris qu’elle ne gagnerait pas contre le fils du chef. Ses techniques pacifiques étaient imparables.

A la victoire d’Harold, les exclamations fusèrent. Celles de Stoïck et de Gueulfor étaient les plus fortes.

Mais Harold, lui, retint une grimace de justesse. Il n’avait pas voulu gagner ce concours. Parce qu’il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas tuer le cauchemar monstrueux… Et, donc, que sa seule issue serait de quitter, définitivement, l’île.

**Les exclamations de joie et de félicitation fusent aussitôt et Astrid exprime sa frustration en faisant des gestes violant avec sa hache.**

**« Attendez, attendez. » Intervient Stoïck à l’attention du village.**

**« Alors… A tout à l’heure… » Murmure Harold en faisant mine de quitt** er l’arène.

**C’était sans compter sur Gueulfor qui le rattrape pour le poser près de lui.**

**« Mais… C’est parce que je suis en retard… »**

**« Quoi ? En retard pour quoi, au juste ? » Le coupe Astrid d’un ton hargneux en menaçant son ex-adversaire de sa hache.**

« Ooooooh, quelqu’un est jaloux ! »

Astrid fusilla Rustik du regard mais ne répliqua pas.

**« Ok, l’ainée a décidé. »**

**Gueulfor tend sa main en dessus de la blonde, récoltant un geste négatif de la tête de la vieille femme. Alors, il désigne Harold et reçoit un hochement de tête affirmatif et un sourire.**

L’ainée hocha la tête, encore plus d’accord avec sa future décision maintenant qu’elle savait comment le jeune viking avait réussi à dominer les dragons dans l’arène… et hors de l’arène. Ce jeune était la meilleur bénédiction que le village est eue.

**Harold grimace alors que de plus fortes exclamations retentissent autour de lui. Harold reçoit un regard haineux de la perdante et des exclamations, plus qu’heureuse de Gueulfor.**

**« Wou !! T’as gagné ! Harold, mon gars, c’est toi qui va tuer le dragon ! »**

Harold ne put retenir un sourire à l’enthousiaste de mentor. La fierté perceptible derrière les mots de l’homme était agréable à entendre.

**Les adolescents se regroupent autour du gagnant et le soulèvent, sans effort, en triomphe.**

**« Ça, c’est mon petit gars ! » Clame Stoïck.**

**« Oui, super ! J’ai tellement hâte ! Je suis trop… »**

On n’attendit pas la fin de cette phrase. En effet, La scène transita aussitôt sur une nouvelle qui commençait dans la clairière où était abrité Krokmou. 


	24. PREMIER RENDEZ-VOUS… ON PEUT FAIRE MIEUX.

**« … Sur mon départ. »**

Les yeux s’écarquillèrent, les têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon aux joues rosissantes. Tout le monde était surpris et horrifié que l’un des leurs en soit venu à cette extrémité. Quitter le village. Quitter son peuple. Choisir, lui-même la vie de paria.

« Harold ? Tu ne penses pas vraiment à faire ça n’est-ce pas ? » Souffla Stoïck, blessé.

Son fils était tout ce qui lui restait. Il l’aimait. Il n’avait peut-être pas été un bon père. Il n’avait peut-être pas su le montrer… Mais il aimait Harold. Le garçon était tout ce qui lui restait. S’il le perdait… il n’arriverait pas à le supporter.

Harold ne répondit pas. Ce ne fut nécessaire, de toute façon. Son silence était la meilleure des réponses.

Les dragons eurent un mouvement de surprise lorsqu’ils réalisèrent que le jeune humain était même près à laisser son clan, sa famille, plutôt que de blesser ou tuer un dragon. Cet humain, Harold, n’était vraiment pas un humain comme les autres.

**Les images reprennent leur défilement. Harold est au refuge de Krokmou, le dragon hors de vue, un lourd sac sur l’épaule.**

**« On s’en va. Fais tes bagages, mon grand. Je crois que toi et moi, on va s’en aller en vacance. Pour la vie. »**

Stoïck et Gueulfor échangèrent un regard douloureux à cette phrase. Harold ne s’en rendait pas compte mais leur vie, à tous les deux, tournait autour de lui. Tous les deux n’avaient personne dans leur vie à part lui.

Astrid s’efforçait de respirer calmement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l’éventualité du départ d’Harold la faisait réagir comme cela. Comme si elle avait perdu un être cher. Alors qu’en réalité, elle n’était même pas proche de l’adolescent.

**Harold pose son sac et en fait l’inventaire, vérifiant qu’il a bien tout pris.**

**« Hein… Ce n’est pas vrai… » Souffle-t-il en se relevant.**

**La présence d’Astrid, assise sur le rocher devant lui, se révèle, alors. En train d’aiguiser la lame de sa hache.**

Comme Harold dans les images, tout le monde, en particulier le dragonnier, sursauta à la présence inattendue. Astrid se pencha en avant, intéressée par ce qui allait se passer. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu’elle tentait de le confondre.

**« Ah ! Qu’est-ce que… Mais où es… Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

Harold souffla, comprenant la panique de son futur. S’il y avait une personne qui ne devait, en aucun cas, trouver Krokmou : c’était bien la meilleure guerrière de sa génération. La vision d’Astrid regardant sa hache de cette façon était suffisamment inquiétante.

**« Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, Harold. » Déclare la jeune fille en se redressant.**

**Elle saute du rocher et s’avance, menaçante, sur le jeune garçon. Elle le force, ainsi, à reculer. D’autant plus vite qu’elle le menace du tranchant de sa hache.**

**« Personne ne devient aussi bon que toi… juste comme ça. Et spécialement toi. Alors, racontes ! Est-ce que tu t’entraines avec quelqu’un ? »**

« Oh ! Oh ! Quelqu’un est vraiment frustrée de ne pas avoir gagné ! » Ricana Kranedur, récoltant un coup de chacune des filles.

Harold, lui, avait les yeux écarquillés à l’image. Vraiment, Astrid pouvait être très effrayante.

**« Moi ? M’entrainer ? »**

**« J’espère que c’est sans rapport avec ça ! »**

**La jeune fille tire sur la tenue que le fils du chef avait confectionnée pour s’accrocher en toute sécurité à la selle.**

**« Je sais, je sais… Ca donne une mauvaise impression mais, vois-tu, ça s’est… »**

**Il y a, alors, un bruit (Krokmou) qui alarme Astrid qui regarde autour d’elle… En tirant Harold après elle.**

Harold et Krokmou échangèrent un regard alarmé. Harold savait pourquoi le dragon noir avait soudain révélé sa présence. Il n’avait certainement pas apprécié, du tout, l’acte d’Astrid sur son ami. L’immense Furie pouvait se montrer très protectrice envers lui.

Mais, là, en l’occurrence, ce n’était pas une bonne chose qu’il se montre.

**« Quoi…Ah ! »**

**Astrid lance Harold contre le sol et se tient à l’aguets.**

**Harold se redresse rapidement et se précipite vers la blonde en essayant de détourner son attention.**

**« D’accord ! T’as raison, t’as raison. J’arrête de mentir. Voilà, j’ai fabriqué… Des habits. »**

Les têtes des vikings ET des dragons se tournèrent vers le jeune dragonnier qui rougit, rouge vif.

« Des vêtements ? Vraiment, Harold ? Tu n’aurais pas pu trouver meilleur mensonge ? » Rit Gueulfor.

« Tu es vraiment un mauvais menteur, mon fils. »

**« Alors, je suis pris ! Il est temps de me dénoncer. Ramènes moi, allez vas-y ! C’est parti ! »**

**Astrid perd patience et tord le poignet d’Harold et l’envoie, de nouveau, par terre.**

Krokmou s’agita. Il n’appréciait pas du tout l’attitude de cette fille envers son ami. Mais, un regard vers Harold le poussa à ne rien faire.

Harold grimaça. Pour diverses raisons. Parce qu’il évaluait très bien la douleur occasionné par l’acte mais, surtout, parce que Krokmou allait obligatoirement réagir à son agression. Après tout, il s’agitait simplement en regardant les images.

Astrid se tendit. Elle ne craignait pas vraiment l’agression du dragon noir. Elle avait confiance en Harold. Elle savait qu’il l’arrêterait. En vérité, elle craignait sa propre réaction.

Ici, elle avait appris que les dragons n’étaient pas les bêtes féroces qu’elle craignait… même si elle se demandait encore pourquoi ils agissaient comme s’ils l’étaient.

Elle savait que d’autres vikings avaient la même opinion qu’elle. Même si certains ne le reconnaissaient pas à voix haute (comme c’était le cas pour le chef).

Mais, dans l’histoire que les visions montraient, elle ne le savait pas. Aussi, elle savait qu’elle ne réagirait pas bien du tout.

**« Ah ! Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça. » S’exclame Harold en tentant de se redresser.**

Il est, toutefois, repoussé, de nouveau, par Astrid.

**«  Ca, c’est pour les mensonges. »**

**Ensuite, elle profite qu’il soit à terre pour donner à Harold un coup avec le manche de sa hache.**

**« Et ça, c’est pour tout le reste ! »**

Krokmou grogna méchamment après Astrid qui s’excusa poliment et sans hésitation auprès de l’héritier du chef. Ce qui calma un peu la jeune furie.

Harold jeta un bref coup d’œil à Astrid qui rougissait un peu de son comportement.

Les adolescents et les enfants ricanaient doucement du malheur du dragonnier. Comme le faisaient d’autres vikings adultes.

Gueulfor et Stoïck arboraient, pour leur part, une expression nostalgique. Astrid leur rappelait beaucoup la mère d’Harold.

**Ce coup-ci est de trop, cette fois. Krokmou lâche un grognement et, à l’audition de son ami, Harold râle tandis qu’Astrid s’alarme.**

**Puis, Astrid repère Krokmou. Elle plaque immédiatement son compagnon à terre. Et là, pas de surprise, le dragon interpréte le geste comme une nouvelle agression sur son ami.**

Astrid grimaça un peu en voyant Krokmou se précipiter rapidement vers sa future version pour défendre Harold… d’elle.

**Le Krokmou présent ne semblait pas, non plus, la porter dans son cœur à cet instant.**

Stoïck réalisa que se lier à un dragon comme l’avait fait son fils était, sans doute, la meilleure chose que pouvait faire un viking. Il était clair que le dragon de son fils était prêt à défendre farouchement son ami.

**« Cours ! Cours ! »Clame Astrid en brandissant sa hache.**

**Mais Harold se dresse sur son chemin… Il se place entre elle et Krokmou puis la plaque au sol, sans effort, en lançant la hache loin d’elle. A la suite de quoi, il se relève rapidement pour se précipiter vers la furie qui est toujours prête à attaquer et la calme efficacement.**

Diverses exclamations de surprises fusèrent à la rapidité et à la fluidité de l’action. Personne n’avait soupçonné qu’Harold pouvait faire cela. Personne ne pensait qu’il avait cela en lui.

Harold rougit violement aux exclamations d’appréciation mais, surtout, à la fierté évidente de son père.

**« Tout va bien ! Ca va. C’est une amie. »**

**Astrid se redresse et se recule doucement comme la furie se calme un peu. Bien que Krokmou continue à montrer les dents.**

A cet instant, Krokmou n’avait plus rien du dragon qu’ils avaient appris à connaitre durant les images.

Les spectateurs notèrent, tous, dans un coin de leur esprit de ne plus jamais faire de mal Harold. Volontairement ou non.

**« Tu as fait peur à mon ami. »**

**« J’ai fait peur à ton ami ? C’est ton ami ? »**

**Harold tente de se montrer confiant et amorce les présentations.**

**« Astrid, Krokmou… Krokmou, Astrid. »**

**En réponse, le dragon grogne fermement à la jeune fille dont la panique croit de façon évidente.**

Harold donna une tape à son ami et siffla que ce n’était pas le meilleur moyen de ne pas avoir de problème.

Comme pour lui donner raison, ils regardèrent la future Astrid courir loin du duo dans l’attention d’alerter le village.

**« Tadadam… On est foutu ! » Ironise Harold, désespéré, tandis que Krokmou ne semble pas infecté.**

**Et, en effet, le dragon file retourner à ses occupations sans un regard en arrière.**

**« Oh, oh, oh… Et où tu vas comme ça, toi ! »**

**Les images reviennent sur Astrid qui coure à travers la forêt. Elle n’est pas assez rapide, néanmoins. Elle est rattrapée par Krokmou… Dans tous les sens du terme.**

Astrid pinça les lèvres en songeant à la frayeur que devait ressentir son future elle en se faisant agripper par le plus grand des dragons.

**« Par le fantôme d’Odin ! » Hurle-t-elle en constant qu’elle se trouve plusieurs mètres au-dessus des arbres.**

**La furie nocturne lâche la jeune viking sur une branche proche de la cime d’un arbre. Krokmou se pose sur le sommet d’un arbre qui plie sous son poids.**

**« Harold ! » Interpelle Astrid, sa peur se muant en colère. « Fais moi descendre, immédiatement ! »**

**« A condition que tu me donnes une chance de t’expliquer. »**

**« Il n’est pas question que j’écoute quoi que ce soit que tu pourrais dire !3**

Chacun admira l’entêtement d’Astrid en la voyant se déplacer sur la branche. Mais, certains, comme ses parents, s’en inquiétèrent. Un tel entêtement pouvait très bien amener quelqu’un à sa perte.

**« Très bien, je ne parle pas. Mais, je te montre, d’accord ? »**

Harold lança un regard prudent vers Astrid en se rendant compte de ce que son futur lui voulait faire. Il n’était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée en vue de l’humeur de Krokmou, alors. Car, au regard, que le dragon gardait sur la jeune fille, il n’avait pas les meilleurs sentiments pour elle.

**Astrid regarde vers le bas lorsqu’Harold l’enjoint à le rejoindre, la main tendue pour appuyer sa demande.**

Finalement, ses parents et de ses amis poussèrent un grand soupir de soulagement: l’adolescente escaladait l’arbre pour rejoindre Harold.

« Tu vas calmer ton entêtement, jeune fille. Ce n’est pas bon pour toi. » L’admonesta son père.

Harold haussa un sourcil. C’était ironique venant d’un viking. Car, s’il y avait un point commun chez tous les vikings : c’était bien l’entêtement.

**Astrid repousse la main du jeune homme et, après une hésitation au grondement bas de Krokmou, grimpe derrière Harold.**

**« Allez, fais moi descendre. »**

**« Krokmou, descents. En douceur. »**

**Le dragon couleur charbon étend, avec lenteur, ses ailes pour prendre son envole.**

**« Tu vois, il n’y a aucune raison d’avoir peur. »**

**Krokmou coule, alors, un regard vers ses deux cavaliers (en particulier vers Astrid).**

Harold lâcha un juron et donna un coup de coude à son ami. Celui-ci ne fit que sourire davantage. Il était totalement d’accord avec l’action de son futur.

« Merci pour l’aide, inutile reptile ! »

Astrid et plusieurs autres grimacèrent en pressentant que la vengeance du dragon ne serait pas douce.

Et, la suite leur donna raison.

**Le dragon part, à pleine vitesse, en chandelle, entrainant Astrid à hurler. Avec la vitesse et l’orientation de vol de Krokmou, Astrid faillit tomber et est forcée de s’agripper à son compagnon.**

Les deux adolescents rosirent en même temps comme les enfants et les autres adolescents (autre que Rustik qui était jaloux) riaient sans se cacher. Les adultes et les dragons se contentèrent de secouer la tête, clairement amusés, eux aussi.

**« Krokmou ! Qu’est-ce qui te prend tout du coup ? Méchant dragon ! »**

Les enfants pouffèrent à la réprimande d’Harold. Krokmou, lui, ricana doucement, ravi d’avoir fait peur à la fille.

**« Il n’est pas… Il n’est pas comme ça d’habitude. » Tente de la rassurer Harold alors qu’Astrid se plaque contre son dos.**

**Astrid hurle encore lorsque Krokmou vire avec brusquerie sur la droite pour plonger en piquer. Il plonge dans la mer, sans ralentir une seule seconde.**

Mais, les vikings et les dragons devinèrent que les pirouettes qu’il réalisait était une habitude pour Harold et lui. Le futur d’Harold était trop calme avec cela pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

**« Krokmou, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut qu’Astrid nous aime ! »**

Astrid et Harold se recroquevillèrent quand les rires fusèrent. Harold marmonna un « pas comme ça » sans que personne n’y prête attention.

Stoïck sourit, sciemment. Il était manifeste que les deux jeunes ressentaient quelque chose de profond l’un pour l’autre. Même s’ils s’en cachaient encore.

**Krokmou, faisant peu cas des réprimandes d’Harold, remonte en piquer et fait la vrille. Il se fait un plaisir de faire crier Astrid.**

**« Ca y est ! La vrille, maintenant… Merci infiniment, inutile reptile ! »**

**Astrid abdique lorsque Krokmou fait une nouvelle plongée vers l’océan.**

**« Ok ! Je m’excuse. Pardon. Laisses-moi descendre de ce truc, s’il te plait. »**

**Les excuses d’Astrid doivent être tout ce qu’attendait Krokmou car il étend soudain ses ailes, stoppant efficacement sa chute.**

Astrid poussa un profond soupir puis caressa distraitement le dragon vipère qui semblait l’avoir adoptée. Elle était soulagée, certes, mais, intérieurement, elle voulait aussi essayer ces figures.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des soupires d’émerveillement.

**Maintenant que Krokmou volait en douceur, la scène semblait paisible, intemporelle. C’était le couché de soleil au-dessus de la mer et une vue inédite de Berk. C’était magnifique !**

**Krokmou remonte doucement au-dessus de la couverture nuageuse, poussant Astrid à rouvrir les yeux et à se redresser.**

**Elle regarde les nuages qui les entourent avec fascination. Elle va même jusqu’à lâcher un peu Harold pour passer la main dans un nuage.**

Comme dans l’image, Astrid ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle était certaine que ce serait la meilleure expérience de sa vie.

**La scène passe quelques temps de vol. La nuit est tombée mais le trio est toujours en vol. Des aurores boréales apparaissent dans le ciel, le faisant miroiter de couleur.**

**Puis, c’est Berk qui se dévoile à leurs yeux, éclairés par les seules lueurs des brasiers. Astrid sourit, toujours époustouflée, et Krokmou lui répond de son sourire étrange.**

**Astrid s’installe contre Harold en passant ses bras autour de lui. Le jeune homme baisse les yeux, un peu surpris par le geste mais l’apprécie, visiblement.**

**« Ok ! Je l’admets. C’est plutôt cool. C’est époustouflant. Il est époustouflant. »**

**Astrid pose une main douce contre la tête de Krokmou. Elle prouve, ainsi, qu’Harold a réussi à changer sa vision des choses.**

Astrid laissa échapper un rire tremblant lorsque Krokmou sautilla sur place avec son imitation de sourire. Ce serait définitivement l’une des meilleures expériences de sa vie.

« Et pas seulement à cause du vol. » Accepta-t-elle en silence en coulant un regard Harold qui caressait Krokmou en le félicitant.

**« Et maintenant ? Harold ! Ton dernier examen est demain ! Tu sais que tu vas devoir tuer… tuer un dragon. » Insiste-t-elle en chuchotant les trois derniers mots.**

Le cauchemar monstrueux qui était destiné à être la victime se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait échapper à ce destin.

**Krokmou s’agite, regardant autour de lui avec de grands yeux.**

**« Oh, ne me le rappelles pas. »**

**Krokmou plonge avec vivacité à la surprise des deux humains qui le montent.**

Harold se redressa et tenta de rassurer Krokmou, alarmé par l’attitude de son ami. A l’écran comme dans la réalité. Il regarda autour de lui lorsqu’il réalisa que tous les dragons dans la salle agissaient comme la furie.

« Harold ? »

L’adolescent se tourna vers son père et souffla.

« Ils ont peur, je crois. Quoi qu’il se passe : ce ne peut pas être bon. »

Stoïck se réinstalla et retourna son attention sur les visions des dieux. Bien sûr que son fils avait raison. Ce qui pouvait faire peur à des dragons ne pouvaient pas être bon pour les vikings.

**« Krokmou ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Qu’est-ce que tu as ?»**

**Krokmou évite, de justesse, un cauchemar monstrueux qui porte de la nourriture entre ses pattes.**

**« Baisses-toi ! » Ordonne Harold en se plaquant contre sa monture.**

**Krokmou tente de partir dans l’autre sens mais un autre dragon se trouvant sur son chemin l’oblige à revenir sur la droite. Au milieu des deux.**

**La brume qui se dégage un peu révèle qu’il est entouré par d’innombrables dragons qui reviennent d’un raid.**

**« Mais qu’est-ce qui arrive ? »**

Harold secoua la tête en caressant, sans discontinuité, son ami pour le rassurer. Harold regarda autour de lui et vit que les adolescents qui s’étaient déjà liés avec des dragons faisaient comme lui. Et que, comme lui, ils n’avaient pas beaucoup de succès.

Ce rassemblement signifiait quelque chose de mauvais.

**« Je n’en sais rien. Krokmou, il faut que tu nous sortes de là, mon grand. »**

**« Regardes, on dirait qu’il ramène leurs proies. »**

**« Alors quoi ? Tu crois que nous sommes ses proies à lui ? »**

« Non ! Krokmou ne ferait jamais ça. Je lui fais confiance pour ma vie. »

Harold passa un bras autour de son dragon qui, lui-même, entoura le garçon de s queue.

« Je sais, Harold ! Je suis désolé. »

**Les dragons plongent au milieu des piques de falaises et Krokmou suit. Ils volent à travers les falaises en rase motte de l’océan. Harold plisse les yeux, intrigué.**

**Puis, finalement, un grand pic se révèle. C’était certainement de là que provenait la brume perpétuelle.**

« Harold, je crois que c’est le nid des dragons. » Souffla Gueulfor, apeuré.

Il craignait qu’il puisse arriver quelque chose à son protéger. Tous les vikings se tendirent aux mots du forgeron. En particulier les parents des deux adolescents.

**Astrid resserre son étreinte autour d’Harold comme les dragons s’engouffrent dans un passage étroit.**

**Ils débouchent, enfin, dans une gorge où des dragons sont perchés un peu partout. A en juger par l’éclairage et la fumée, le fond de la gorge doit être rempli de lave.**

**« Mon père donnerait tout pour trouver ça. »**

Et, pourtant, à la confusion de tous les vikings, c’est là-dedans que la nourriture rapportée par les dragons était jetée.

Les dragons frémirent et poussèrent des gémissements. Ceux devenus amis avec des vikings se blottir contre ceux-ci.

Oui, quelque chose de grave se passait ici.

**Krokmou regarde autour de lui pour trouver un perchoir à l’abri.**

Krokmou frémit à l’idée d’Harold dans ce lieu. Lui qui c’était juré de protéger son ami, son humain, il l’avait entrainé dans le pire endroit du monde.

**Krokmou se cache dans un renfoncement et observe, avec Harold et Astrid, ses congénères lancer la nourriture dans la fosse.**

**« C’est satisfaisant de constater que toutes nos provisions ont été jeté dans un trou. »**

**« Et, ils n’en prennent pas une bouchée »**

**Un Gronk arrive, un peu en retard sur les autres, et lâche sa part dans la fosse. Il se gratte puis commence à s’éloigner.**

Tout les vikings sursautèrent lorsqu’une immense gueule se referma sur le dragon de taille moyenne.

Les dragons poussèrent des hurlements de terreur et de tristesse en se recroquevillant sur eux-même.

Les vikings étaient horrifiés par ce que ces images venaient de révéler… Ce dragon devait faire la taille de Berk.

**La vision zoome sur l’expression de stupeur horrifiée d’Harold.**

**« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » Souffle Astrid.**

**L’ensemble des dragons autour de la fosse se reculent dans l’ombre par peur quand leur congénère se fait dévorer.**

**Harold se sort rapidement de sa stupeur et se penche à l’oreille de Krokmou.**

**« Allez mon grand, allons nous en. »**

**L’immense dragon renifle. Il a capté l’odeur des intrus.**

Stoïck serra les dents, terrifié. Gueulfor et les parents d’Astrid serrèrent les poings dans la peur. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard inquiet et Krokmou laissa échapper un gémissement.

**« Maintenant ! » Ordonne Harold dans l’urgence.**

**A cet instant précis, l’énorme dragon donne un coup de mâchoire vers le trio, les manquant de justesse.**

**Le dragon de race inconnu se redresse en grimpant, un peu, la falaise. Il claque des dents, avalant plusieurs des dragons qui fouillent les lieux de façon désordonnée.**

**Krokmou a réussi à s’échapper, heureusement. De retour sur l’île de Berk, Krokmou se pose.**

**« Non ! Non ! C’est parfaitement logique. C’est une sorte de ruche monstrueuse. Ce sont les ouvrières et c’est leur reine qui les contrôle. »**

Les murmures retentirent. C’était l’explication ! La différence de comportement des dragons. Sans la reine, ils n’étaient pas vraiment un danger pour les vikings… Avec cette reine, ils l’étaient.

Stoïck lança un regard approbateur à la demoiselle. C’était la compagne parfaite pour le futur chef qu’était son fils. Forte, protectrice, intelligente. Elle soutiendrait efficacement Harold dans son devoir et sa vie.

**Astrid saute hors du dos du dragon et commence à se ruer vers le village.**

**« Allons voir ton père. »**

**« Non ! Non ! » S’exclame Harold en rattrapant Astrid.**

**« Non, c’est trop tôt. Ils tueront Krokmou. Non, Astrid. Nous devons réfléchir à cela avec soin. »**

Personne ne s’insurgea. Ils comprenaient le choix d’Harold. Le dragon était son seul véritable ami. Il était normal qu’il agisse ainsi.

**« Harold, nous venons de découvrir le nid des dragons. La chose qui a échappé à nos recherches depuis que les vikings ont navigué ici… et tu voudrais que personne le sache pour protéger ton petit dragon domestique ? Es-tu sérieux ? »**

**Astrid a fait sa déclaration alors que le jeune dragonnier s’éloignait pour retourner près de Krokmou.**

**A la question de la jeune fille, Harold se retourne et déclare un « oui » avec une détermination inébranlable et le plus grand sérieux.**

**L’expression d’Astrid s’adoucit et Harold se détourne un peu.**

**« Ok… »**

Harold se tourna vers Astrid et lui donna un regard si soulagé et si reconnaissant que la jeune fille en fut émue.

Très vite, ils reportèrent leur attention sur les images des dieux.

**« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, alors ?**

**« Donnes-moi jusqu’à demain. Je vais penser à une solution. »**

**« Ok. »**

**A cet instant, Astrid donne un coup de poing dans le bras de son compagnon.**

**« Ca, c’est pour m’avoir kidnappé. »**

**Krokmou ricane en arrière plan et Harold fait un geste d’impuissance à son attention.**

**Le jeune homme retourne son attention sur Astrid qui repousse sa mèche en un geste qui exprime de l’hésitation. Elle agrippe, soudain, Harold et lui donne un baiser sur la joue avant qu’il n’ait eu l’occasion de réagir.**

**« Ca, c’est pour tout le reste. »**

Les deux adolescents enterrèrent leurs visages rougeoyant dans leurs mains comme tout le monde riait ou imitait des hurlements de loups. Même les dragons riaient !

En fait seuls, les dragons des adolescents donnaient des regards assez perplexes à leur ami. Rustik, lui, leur donnait un regard jaloux.

**Astrid s’éloigne rapidement, laissant derrière un Harold rêveur. Il ne se reprend que lorsque sa furie nocturne personnelle se poste près de lui en ronronnant.**

**« Quoi, qu’est-ce que tu regardes, toi ? » Dit-il en réponse au regard de son ami dragon.**


	25. COMMENT TOUT PERDRE EN UNE JOURNEE. C’EST FACILE, EN FAIT.

**Les images retrouvent l’ensemble du village regroupé autour de l’arène, hurlant avec enthousiasme.**

Les dragons frémirent en devinant quel évènement ils entendaient avec impatience. Celui qui serait dans l’arène à l’avenir se roula en boule terrifié malgré le fait qu’il savait le viking vainqueur de leur côté.

Les visages des enfants et adolescents, en particulier celui Harold, s’assombrirent. L’héritier du chef craignait la réaction de son père et du reste du village. Car, une chose était certaine, il n’affronterait pas ce cauchemar monstrueux. Ce qui serait mal interprété par tout le monde.

**Puis, les images viennent s’arrêter sur Stoïck qui vient se placer entre deux statues de viking.**

**« Je peux, enfin, me montrer en public à nouveau. »**

Harold grimaça aux paroles de son père. Il savait que quelque chose comme cela allait arriver. D’ailleurs, son père s’en doutait aussi. Ils en avaient parlé lorsque Stoïck avait remis son casque à son fils. Son père lui avait dit de ne pas écouter la moindre parole de ce que son futur pourrait dire après la découverte de son amitié improbable. Stoïck lui avait dit qu’il serait dans l’erreur et que là, maintenant, il était plus fier que jamais de ce qu’Harold avait accompli.

Harold avait été soulagé et réconforté par les paroles de son père. Il appréciait d’être enfin aimé pour ce qu’il était.

Mais, tout de même, les paroles des images étaient douloureuses à entendre.

« Si on n’avait voulu me dire, qu’en quelques petites semaines, Harold aurait cessé d’être… Harold pour se placer premier au cours de dragons… Ben, je l’aurais ligoté au pied d’un mat et lancé en pleine de peur qu’il soit devenu marteau. Et, je l’aurais fait, vous le savez. »

Harold baissa les yeux, dans la douleur,  mais les releva, aussitôt, lorsqu’il sentit une main lourde se poser sur son épaule. C’était Stoïck qui vivait aussi mal, ou presque, les paroles que son avenir disait.

Le village restait silencieux, prévoyant que le reste des évènements serait loin d’être agréable.

**« Nous y voilà ! Et personne n’est plus surpris ni plus fier que moi… »**

**La vision montre Harold qui attend l’heure du combat dans l’ombre du passage qui conduit à l’intérieur même de l’arène. Un mélange de choc et de tristesse sur son visage en réaction aux paroles de son père. Parce que cela fait longtemps qu’il les attend. Parce qu’il sait qu’il va encore le décevoir.**

**« Aujourd’hui, mon fils devient un viking. » Fait Stoïck.**

**Harold baisse les yeux avec une nouvelle expression déterminée.**

Stoïck, Gueulfor et les adolescents eurent un sourire. Harold était vraiment un viking ! Trop têtu pour son propre bien !

**« Aujourd’hui, il fait enfin parti du village. »**

**Comme Harold regarde la réaction du village à la phrase du chef, il ne voit pas qu’il est rejoint par Astrid avant que la jeune fille ne parle.**

Les deux adolescents virèrent au rouge comme quelques gloussements s’élevaient et que des adultes leur donnaient des regards entendus.

Mais le sérieux revint rapidement dans la salle aux prochaines phrases des futurs des adolescents.

**« Fais attention avec ce dragon. » Demande Astrid.**

**« Ce n’est pas le dragon qui m’inquiète le plus. » Réplique Harold, les yeux sur son père qui s’installe à sa place.**

**« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? »**

**« Mettre un terme à ça. Je vais devoir essayer. Astrid… Si jamais, si ça tournait mal, empêches les de trouver Krokmou. »**

Astrid eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait qu’Harold lui montrait une grande confiance avec cette requête. Krokmou avait été son seul et premier ami. Il était l’un des êtres les plus précieux aux yeux du garçon.

Krokmou laissa échapper un léger gémissement à la déclaration de son ami et lui donna un coup de museau… Comme pour lui dire de faire attention.

**« Je te le promet… Et, toi, promets-moi que ça ne finira pas mal. »**

**Harold ne peut répondre. Gueulfor vient le chercher en lui annonçant que c’était l’heure.**

**« Tues moi ça. »**

**Après un dernier regard vers Astrid, Harold s’avance en soulevant son casque pour le placer sur sa tête.**

**Et, comme il pénètre dans l’arène, les cris de joies et d’encouragements redoublent d’intensité. Il s’avance jusqu’aux armes mises à sa disposition et soulève un bouclier et un couteau.**

**Son geste est commenté par son père par un «  Non, j’aurais choisi la masse. ». Harold prend une profonde inspiration et annonce, enfin, qu’il est prêt.**

Tout le monde se pencha en avant, impatient de voir ce qu’allait faire Harold. Ils savaient tous qu’il n’allait pas combattre le dragon. Ils savaient qu’ils voulaient leur faire voir qu’ils se trompaient sur les lézards volants… Mais comment allait-il procédé ? Et, allait-il réussir ?

**La porte s’ouvre en un grincement lugubre… Et, le cauchemar monstrueux fait une entrée fracassante, totalement enflammé. Visiblement énervé, il file loin de sa cage et grimpe le long des murs de l’arène pour trouver une issue.**

**Ce faisant, il repère Harold et descend, plus calmement… Le corps éteint.**

Alors… Comme le dragon s’avançait doucement vers lui et que les villageois l’enjoignaient à se battre : Harold écarta les bras et laisse tomber couteau et bouclier pour tendre, plutôt, les mains vers le dragon.

**« Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ? » Se questionne Stoïck.**

**Le reste du village cesse ses encouragements et se penchent pour mieux observer les actions du jeune prodige… Ils sont moins enthousiastes, soudain.**

Harold grimaça franchement. Mais, il n’y avait pas surprise là. Il savait que ça se passerait comme ça. Lorsque les vikings ne comprenaient pas quelque chose, ils n’essayaient pas de la comprendre, ils la rejetaient. Il en était, lui-même, un bon exemple, n’est-ce pas ?

Les villageois soufflèrent. Leur intuition était juste. La suite n’allait pas être joyeuse.

**Astrid s’approche de la grille qui l’empêche d’entrer dans l’arène, mi-inquiète, mi-fascinée par ce que fait Harold.**

**« Eh, ca va. Tout va bien. » Souffle Harold au dragon.**

**Harold porte les mains à son casque et le retire avant de le jeter loin de lui.**

Tous les vikings grimacèrent à la portée de ce geste. Harold se démarquait du village de cette façon. Il les rejetait, tous, ni plus, ni moins.

Maintenant, après avoir vu toutes ces images, ils comprenaient son geste… Et acceptaient qu’Harold, plus que quiconque ait le droit de faire cela après le traitement qu’il avait subi.

Mais, dans ces images, dans le futur, ils n’en étaient pas venus à cette compréhension. Donc, leurs réactions allaient être vives. Dans le mauvais sens…

**« Je ne suis pas l’un d’entre eux. »**

Les dragons dans la salle se redressèrent surpris. Krokmou y comprit. Ils n’avaient pas pensé que le garçon défierait ouvertement son peuple pour eux. Ils n’avaient pas pensé qu’il rejetterait son peuple pour eux et choisir, par conséquent, leur camp aux yeux des vikings.

**Stoïck et Gueulfor s’avancent sous le choc du geste et des mots de leur protégé / fils.**

**Astrid regarde autour d’elle dans la panique quand les villageois poussent des cris de choc et de scandale.**

**« Interrompez le combat. » Ordonne Stoïck avec une fureur calme inquiétante.**

**« NON ! »**

Vikings et dragons se haussèrent surpris par la réplique de Harold. Elle montrait combien il était déterminé… Combien il avait muri et grandi. Parce que, pour la première fois, il osait défier son père.

**« Je veux que vous voyez, tous, ça. »**

**Sur ses mots, Harold tend lentement et prudemment la main vers le dragon qui lui fait face comme il l’a fait tant de fois avec Krokmou.**

Harold se pencha en avant. S’il réussissait à calmer le dragon, il pourrait convaincre le village qu’ils étaient tous bons. Cela changerait tout… Et Krokmou serait en sécurité !

**Harold continue d’avancer la main, plus confiant.**

**« Il ne sont pas ce que nous pensons d’eux. Nous n’avions pas à tuer ces bêtes.»**

**Des exclamations de surprises répondent à son annonce et les têtes se tournent vers le chef qui se redresse avec fureur en faisant tournoyer sa hache.**

**Le fracas de la masse sur les barreaux de la cage effraie, dans l’instant, le cauchemar qui a, pourtant, fermé les yeux, confiant en Harold.**

Stoïck serra l’épaule d’Harold à lui faire mal tout à sa frayeur. Il mesurait pleinement la portée de son geste.

Il avait effrayé un dragon alors que son fils était à quelques centimètres de son fils ! Était-il fou ?

Et c’était sans compter qu’il avait ruiné les chances d’Harold de leur montrer qu’une alliance entre dragons et vikings leur serait plus profitable et leur apporterait beaucoup comme le montrait l’amitié entre Krokmou et Harold.

**Heureusement, Harold réagit rapidement au changement d’humeur du cauchemar monstrueux. Il court loin de l’animal. Mais, seul et sans arme, il est vulnérable.**

**En un cri, il évite de justesse un jet  de flamme lancé vers lui.**

**A l’autre bout de l’île, Krokmou redresse vivement la tête après avoir perçu le cri de frayeur de son ami humain.**

Harold écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête comme les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que la furie ne pouvait pas sortir… Mais Krokmou était déterminé…Il l’aimait. Harold ignorait jusqu’où la détermination de son ami le conduirait pour le sauver.

Astrid posa une main sur son poing serré pour lui montrer son soutien. Elle savait que si le village trouvait Krokmou à ce stade, il n’hésiterait pas à l’abattre.

Krokmou s’agitait, nerveux qu’il ne puisse pas aller aider Harold. Il ne pensait pas à lui. Son ami humain était en danger et il devait le sauver. C’était tout ce qui comptait.

**Dans l’arène, Harold continue de courir pour fuir le dragon furieux et effrayé.**

**Stoïck réagit rapidement et, ordonnant à ceux sur son chemin de se pousser, passe à l’action.**

**Astrid, de son côté, s’empare d’une hache et soulève la herse avec. Elle passe, ensuite, sans hésitation, à l’intérieur de l’arène pour aller prêter mains fortes au jeune homme.**

**Krokmou, lui, s’acharne sur la paroi qui le maintient prisonnier de la clairière… Tant et si bien qu’il réussit à sauter et à s’accrocher au sommet.**

Harold frissonna en voyant cela. Non ! Il jeta un rapide regard vers son ami et vit que le dragon en question semblait, quant à lui, plutôt satisfait et rassuré par son exploit.

Stoïck se crispa. Il espérait qu’il n’en viendrait pas à faire du mal au dragon noir dans l’avenir… Et à son fils.

**Dans l’arène, Harold parvient à s’emparer d’un bouclier juste avant que son support ne soit piétiné par le cauchemar monstrueux.**

**Puis, les visions reviennent sur Krokmou qui parcoure rapidement la forêt vers la forêt.**

**Stoïck arrive à une herse de l’arène et descend, rapidement, dans l’antre.**

**Dans l’arène, Harold court toujours pour fuir le grand dragon.**

**« Harold ! » S’exclame Astrid.**

**Femme d’action, la jeune femme passe à l’action et attrape une masse qu’elle lance à la tête du dragon qui porte son attention sur elle.**

Tout le monde tressaillit lorsque le dragon fila sur la blonde. A présent, cela faisait deux enfants en danger et même les dragons étaient inquiets de voir deux jeunes chassés par un des plus féroces dragons.

**Stoïck soulève la dernière barrière et fait signe à Astrid.**

**« Par ici. »**

**L’adolescente se précipite à l’abri des bras du chef mais Harold n’a pas la chance de faire de même. Harold les rejoint mais, pour échapper à un jet de flamme, il doit filer dans la direction opposée.**

**Le dragon le projette au sol et le bloque au sol de la patte.**

Krokmou réagit sur le champ. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir à la scène, il avait éloigné son ami de tout le monde, même son propre père et l’avait caché derrière ses ailes. Grognant, montrant les dents, il fixait l’assemblée… Et un dragon en particulier.

« Krokmou ! Stop ! » S’exclama la voix étouffée d’Harold depuis derrière les ailes.

Le dragon noir, pour le soulagement de tout le monde, cessa de montrer les dents. Mais, ses oreilles plaquées et ses yeux attentifs montraient qu’il était toujours aussi agité.

« Krokmou ! »

Au ton plus ferme d’Harold, le dragon rouvrit les ailes mais ne lâcha pas l’adolescent rougissant.

**Le grand dragon renifle. Il se prépare à cracher des flammes. Puis, il y a un son bien reconnaissable d’une furie nocturne qui se prépare à lancer un jet de plasma.**

**Krokmou fracasse la barrière de fer et pénètre dans l’arène sans hésitation, profitant des flammes et de la fumée.**

**Les vikings se précipitent et peuvent discerner, à travers la fumée, le combat de dragons qui commence.**

**« Que quelqu’un entre là-dedans pour l’aider. »**

**L’intervention de Krokmou permet à Harold de se dégager.**

**« Une furie nocturne » Souffle Gueulfor en regardant le combat des deux animaux.**

**Pendant un moment, le cauchemar monstrueux a le dessus mais la furie nocturne, malgré sa plus petite taille, est forte. Krokmou retrouve l’avantage et envoie son adversaire loin lui.**

**Krokmou pousse des rugissements intimidant en veillant à toujours se trouver entre Harold et le cauchemar monstrueux.**

Harold tapota doucement les pattes de son grand ami qui avait sensiblement resserré son étreinte. Pourtant, à aucun moment, il n’eut peur de Krokmou. Il avait confiance en ce grand dragon. Et les images des dieux montraient bien que cette confiance était méritée.

Stoïck donna un long regard à la créature qui combattait si farouchement pour protéger son fils. Le chef de Berk louait les dieux que ces deux là se soient rencontrés. Il avait l’intuition que le dragon noir sauverait la vie de son fils avant la fin. Oui, Harold avait de la chance de s’être lié d’amitié avec ce dragon mystérieux… Et Stoïck espérait, simplement, que son futur lui saurait voir et accepter cette vérité avant la fin… Avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

**Le cauchemar monstrueux, après plusieurs grognements d’intimidation de la furie, comprend qu’il ne gagnerait pas ce combat et s’éloigne en vitesse.**

Les dragons hochèrent la tête. On ne combattait pas les furies nocturnes. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elles étaient autant respectées. Tout d’abord, elles étaient très rares. Eux même ne connaissaient que celle qui se faisait maintenant appeler Krokmou. Mais, plus important encore, elles étaient de farouches et de puissantes combattantes.

Les vikings comprirent, sans mal, que les furies nocturnes étaient plus dangereuses qu’ils ne l’avaient réalisé. Pour qu’un dragon aussi puissant qu’un cauchemar monstrueux cesse le combat de son propre gré, il fallait que son adversaire soit bien redoutable. Aussi prirent-ils, tous, note de ne jamais provoquer Krokmou.

**« C’est une furie nocturne ! »**

**Harold se précipite, aussitôt, sur Krokmou et le pousse pour l’enjoindre à quitter les lieux. Mais, Krokmou ne bouge pas à la recherche du prochain danger.**

**« Allons-y ! Sortons d’ici. »**

**Le premier viking à réagir est le père de Rustik qui saute dans l’arène, vite suivis d’autres.**

Les adolescents et les enfants coulèrent des regards inquiets vers leurs parents. Inquiets pour eux… Mais aussi pour Krokmou et Harold. Il était évident que Krokmou réagirait au danger qu’ils représentent. D’autant plus violement qu’il voudrait protéger Harold… Et la violence des vikings grimperaient par rapport à celle que le dragon manifesterait.

Harold déglutit. Son regard allant de son père à Krokmou qui avait blotti sa tête contre son cou.

Il ne voulait pas choisir. Il ne voulait, ni ne pouvait.

**« Vas y, vas y ! » Ordonne Harold à son ami d’un ton pressant.**

**Stoïck, qui est resté un moment à observer, repart en action en s’emparant de sa hache.**

**« Stoïck, non ! » S’exclame Astrid.**

**« Non, papa ! » Prie Harold. « Papa, il ne te fera rien du tout ! »**

**Mais Stoïck et Krokmou se précipitent l’un vers l’autre. Avec un même désire… protéger Harold avant tout.**

**Le dragon noir repousse, sans mal, les vikings qui se jettent sur lui de ses ailes, sans même détourner les yeux son adversaire choisi. Malheureusement, Stoïck.**

Les deux protagonistes échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient, tous les deux, que si l’un d’eux se retrouvait, ne serait ce que blessé : Harold serait désespéré.

Et, par malheur, les choses ne semblaient pas bien parti pour que tout se passe bien entre eux.

**Les deux protagonistes se jettent l’un sur l’autre et roulent quelques mètres plus loin.**

**« Arrêtes, Krokmou ! »**

**Au lieu d’écouter, Krokmou recule la tête et se prépare à jeter un jet de plasma.**

Harold frissonna. Krokmou roucoula contre lui, comme pour lui demander pardon. Gueulfor et Stoïck échangèrent un regard. Si cela avait été un autre que Krokmou, ils auraient été certain de son sort… Mais, encore une fois, il s’agissait, là, d’un dragon qui avait un lien particulier avec le fils du chef.

**« Non ! Non ! »**

**A l’appel désespéré de son ami, Krokmou ravale ses flammes et lui lance un regard en coin. Il se radoucit et regarde Harold avec son calme et sa tendresse habituel.**

**Harold, lui, le regarde désespéré. Il sait qu’il a condamné son ami.**

**Une arme vient heurter Krokmou à la tête. Puis, le père de Rustik l’agrippe à la tête et réussit à le tirer hors de Stoïck. Il le plaque durement sur le sol et est bientôt aider par d’autres villageois.**

Les lèvres d’Harold tremblèrent un peu pour son ami. Il craignait le sort de son ami. Ce serait de sa faute.

Les villageois n’osaient pas regarder le duo. Ils avaient honte de leur attitude bornée et violente. Et leur honte s’accroissait comme les enfants et les adolescents regardaient les visions avec peur et tristesse.

**« Ne lui faite pas mal ! Non ! » S’exclame Harold.**

**Il tente de revenir vers Krokmou mais est retenu par Astrid.**

**« Non, allez-y doucement. S’il vous plait, ne lui faite pas de mal. »**

**Stoïck se relève et regarde la furie nocturne qui se débat encore sous les vikings qui la maintiennent au sol.**

**« Mettez-le avec les autres. »**

Harold soupira de soulagement. Au moins, ils ne tuaient pas Krokmou. Pas tout de suite, du moins.

**La scène change. Harold est poussé sans douceur**

Harold grimaça en comprenant que le moment de sa confrontation avec son père était venu. Et après les évènements de l’arène, celle-ci ne serait pas aussi agréable que celle qu’il avait eue plus tôt en ce lieu magique.

Gueulfor et Stoïck se crispèrent à leur tour. Ils ne voulaient pas être témoins de cette confrontation. Cela ne ferait que blesser les personnes impliquées.

**Stoïck referme la porte derrière lui alors qu’Harold se retourne pour lui faire face.**

**« J’aurais dû m’en douter. » Déclare Stoïck en passant devant son fils.**

**« J’aurais dû voir les signes. On avait une entente ! » Continue le chef.**

« Ce n’est même pas vrai… Vous ne l’avez même pas écouté ! » S’écria un petit viking de sept ans.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le garçon qui faisait parti d’un groupe d’enfants qui s’était installé au plus près de Krokmou et d’Harold. Le petit rougit de l’attention mais resta sur ses positions.

Krokmou fut le premier à réagir à la défense du jeune viking. Il avança la tête et donna un grand coup de langue au jeune viking.

Le garçon rit de bon cœur et regarda avec plus d’émerveillement encore le dragon.

Tout le monde reporta leur attention sur les images des dieux sans commenter l’intervention du garçon qui était, après tout, véridique.

**« Je sais, je sais… C’était bien avant… C’est devenu compliqué… »**

**« Alors ce que tu faisais dans l’arène… un truc ! Un mensonge. »**

Aussitôt, les réactions furent intenses. Les uns protestèrent en déclarant qu’Harold n’avait pas mentis. Les autres que c’était une autre technique, plus pacifique, de « combattre » les dragons.

Harold rougit, ravi et soulagé d’avoir autant de supporters. C’était agréable de se sentir accepter. Surtout par ceux de son âge ou à proximité.

**« J’ai fait une bêtise… J’aurais dû te le dire bien plus tôt. Oui… J’ai… Ecoutes, fâches toi contre moi, c’est moi le coupable… Mais, ne fais rien à Krokmou. »**

**Stoïck s’arrête et se retourne avec une calme fureur qui ne laisse rien présager de bon.**

**« Le dragon ? C’est lui qui te préoccupe ? Aucun problème avec les gens que tu as presque tué. »**

Stoïck grimaça et baissa un moment les yeux, attristé et prit de remord. Personne ne se risqua à commenter. Pas même les enfants. Tout le monde savait que tout commentaire ne rendrait les choses que plus difficiles pour les personnes concernées.

**« Il voulait me protéger, papa. Il est inoffensif ! »**

**« Ils ont tué des centaines d’entre nous ! »**

**« Et nous avons tués des milliers d’entre eux ! » Répond Harold.**

Tout le monde put admirer le courage et la volonté de l’héritier du chef. Même les adultes. Surtout les adultes, en fait. Parce qu’ils savaient combien Stoïck pouvait être effrayant lorsqu’il était furieux.

**« Ils se défendent, c’est tout. Ils font des raides chez nous parce qu’ils sont obligés. S’ils ne lui rapportent pas suffisamment de proies, ils vont se faire manger eux-mêmes ! Il faut que je te parle d’autre chose. Sur leur île, papa… Il y un dragon… »**

**«  Quoi leur île ? »**

Harold soupira, désespéré. Son père ne l’écouterait plus. Il le savait. Son père trouverait un moyen d’aller sur cette maudite île… Et là… Harold ne savait pas comment il ferait s’il venait à perdre son père.

Les adultes de la salle et les dragons se tendirent. Si les vikings parvenaient aller à l’île se serait une catastrophe… Un massacre.

**« T’as découvert leur nid ? »**

**« Quoi ? J’ai dit nid ? »**

**« Comment l’as-tu trouvé ? »**

**« Non, j’ai… J’ai rien trouvé ! C’est Krokmou… Y’a qu’un dragon qui peut trouver l’île. »**

Harold grimaça. Surtout comme son père se redressa comme sous une révélation. Ca y était ! Il allait y aller ! Avec la plupart des villageois, certainement.

La réaction du reste de l’assemblée fut sensiblement la même que celle d’Harold. La consternation et la peur avaient envahi les esprits de tous les spectateurs.

**« Non, non papa… S’il te plait, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois ! Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t’embarques ! Je te le dis, tu n’as jamais rien vu de tel !»**

**Les mots se précipitent à travers la bouche d’Harold sous l’effet de l’urgence et de la panique mais Stoïck passe devant lui pour sortir sans l’écouter… Encore une fois.**

**« S’il te plait, papa ! Je te promets que tu ne gagneras pas cette fois-ci ! Papa, non ! »**

Stoïck serra les dents en percevant le désespoir et la peur dans la voix d’Harold. Désespoir et peur que son futur avait choisi d’ignorer.

**« Pour une fois dans ta vie, écoutes moi ! Arrêtes, s’il te plait. » Clame Harold en s’agrippant au bras de son père.**

**Stoïck le repousse en arrière avec tant de violence que son fils est projeté au sol, à quelques mètres de l’endroit où ils se trouvent.**

**Krokmou grogna, les yeux sur le père de son ami, et déplaça sa queue jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit enroulée autour du garçon.**

« Krokmou, arrêtes. S’il te plait. » Souffla Harold, peiné.

Par le geste avenir de son père et par les disputes incessantes. Il craignait aussi les prochaines paroles de son père.

**« Tu as fait alliance avec ces bêtes. Tu n’es pas un viking ! Tu n’es pas mon fils ! »**

Harold haleta doucement sous la douleur du rejet. Personne ne put retenir un halètement de choc. Les mots du chef n’avaient qu’une seule et terrible implication. Stoïck avait, tout simplement, banni son propre fils.

Gueulfor tint sa langue prudemment. Mais le choc et la douleur étaient bien présents. Harold était plus qu’un protégé. Il était comme un neveu, sinon un fils. Harold était sa seule famille. Le perdre serait trop dur pour lui.

Stoïck vacilla sous le poids des mots de son futur lui. Comment pouvait-il même penser à faire cela ? Alors qu’Harold était tout ce qui lui restait. Le dernier lien avec sa défunte femme. Tout ce qui comptait vraiment dans sa vie.

**Stoïck se détourne de son fils sans plus un mot, sans paraître s’émouvoir de l’expression d’Harold.**

**« Parez à appareiller ! »**

**Stoïck ne montre pas combien le poids de ses paroles et leurs implications l’ont infecté mais les images le montrent vacillant, quelques instants, alors qu’il sort de la grande salle. Prouvant que les évènements l’ont aussi infecté que son fils.**

Personne ne parla, attristé par ce qui allait arriver. Tout le monde voulait en finir et espérait que les choses allaient s’améliorer.


	26. UN PLAN TOTALEMENT DINGUE…

**La scène passe sur les vikings qui se préparent au raide. Les guerriers chargent les armes sur les bateaux. Il est bientôt évident que presque tout le village se tient prêt à partir pour l’île des dragons. En effet, plus d’une vingtaine de navires sont déjà prêts au départ.**

La tension dans la salle augmenta encore. Ils savaient tous, vikings et dragons, dans quoi ils se lançaient. Ils savaient, aussi, qu’isolé, aucun de leur deux peuples ne pouvaient être libéré de la guerre… du dragon mère.

**Les diverses armes sont lancées, pèles mêles sur le pont, dans leur hâte de larguer les amarres.**

**La scène montre, ensuite, Krokmou solidement harnaché sur les quais. Le corps et tête efficacement immobilisés à l’aide d’un équipement de bois et de chaines.**

Harold caressa distraitement Krokmou, autant pour rassurer sur ami que pour se rassurer lui-même. Krokmou laissa échapper un ronronnement et donna un coup de tête amical au jeune viking, lui renvoyant son réconfort.

**Personne ne prit la parole, encore une fois. Il n’y avait rien à dire.**

**Comme les villageois qui restent se rassemblent pour dire au revoir à ceux qui partent, on soulève Krokmou sur l’un des navires.**

**Les images montrent, alors, Harold qui regarde toute la scène depuis le sommet de la falaise, désespéré.**

**Stoïck se hisse dans le même bateau de Krokmou et ordonne le départ d’un « Hissez les voiles ! Cap sur Helheim's Gate»**

**Sur ses mots (dont le ton montre que le chef est toujours furieux), le chef lève les yeux et repère, tout de suite, son fils. Il se détourne, toutefois, rapidement et, en passant devant Krokmou, déclare :**

**« Conduis-nous chez toi, démon. »**

Harold serra les dents pour s’empêcher de riposter. Il devait se rappeler que ces gestes, ces mots n’avaient pas encore dis ou fais. De plus, en cet instant, son père ne pensait pas cela de Krokmou… Comme la plupart des vikings, il avait vu au-delà des apparences durant le visionnage des images divines.

**Harold regarde, les poings serrés, plus de la moitié du village partir, avec son père et son meilleur ami, vers une mort certaine.**

**Il reste à la même place, même lorsque les navires ont disparu à l’horizon. Il est alors rejoint par Astrid qui arbore une expression inhabituellement douce.**

**« C’est un désastre ! T’es sûrement mal dans ta peau. T’as vraiment tout perdu. Ton père, plus ton village, plus ton meilleur ami. »**

Tous les regards, y compris celui d’Harold, se tournèrent vers la future émettrice de ces paroles, estomaqués par sa dureté. Elle était censée être une amie d’Harold à ce stade de l’histoire. Or, une amie n’était pas censée enfoncer le moral déjà bas d’un camarade.

Astrid rougit… Bien qu’elle devine les plans de son futur soi. En effet, elle devinait qu’elle tentait de pousser Harold à passer à l’action.

**« Merci pour ce très bon résumé. »**

**« Pourquoi est-ce que je n’ai pas pu tuer ce dragon qu’en je suis tombé sur lui. » Reprend Harold après un instant de silence.**

Tout le monde fut surpris par ses paroles mais ne prirent pas le risque de commenter lorsqu’ils remarquèrent la culpabilité du garçon et les gémissements de la furie.

**« Chut, Krokmou. Je ne le pense pas vraiment. »**

**« Cela aurait été bien mieux. Pour tout le monde ! »**

**« Ouai ! Nous l’aurions fait. Nous tous. Alors pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait ? »**

**Astrid se tourne vers Harold et répète sa question lorsqu’il devient évident que celui-ci ne briserait pas le silence qui l’a suivi.**

**« J’en sais rien… Je ne pouvais pas. » Maugrée l’adolescent en se détournant.**

**« C’est pas une réponse. »**

**« Pourquoi est ce que c’est si important, tout d’un coup, pour toi ? »**

**« Parce que je veux essayer de me rappeler ce que tu vas dire, maintenant ! »**

**« Oh, pour l’amour du… J’avais la trouille ! J’étais un dégonflé ! Je me refusais à tuer un dragon. »**

Des murmures s’élevèrent aussitôt. Le changement de verbe, non sans importance, n’avait échappé à personne.

Il n’échappa pas, non plus, à la future Astrid.

**« T’as dit ‘‘je me refusais’’ cette fois. »**

**« Ok, peu importe ! Je me refusais. Trois cents ans et je suis le premier viking qui se refusait à tuer un dragon. » Déclare, finalement, Harold en se détournant encore.**

**« Le premier à en chevaucher un, toutefois. » Réplique la blonde.**

Astrid sourit et opina, en accord avec son future elle… Et d’accord avec sa façon de procédé. Elle croisa le regard d’Harold qui lui donna un sourire de remerciement pour ses actions futures.

Les adolescents sentirent la jalousie les envahir. C’était vrai ! Harold serait toujours le premier… Et, sans doute, le meilleur chevaucheur de dragon.

**« Alors… »**

**« J’ai refusé de le tuer parce qu’il avait l’air d’avoir aussi effrayé que moi. J’ai regardé cette bête et c’est moi que j’ai vu. »**

Les vikings et les dragons se tendirent à ces mots. Si l’on acceptait d’essayer de changer de point de vue… De voir au-delà des apparences, c’est fou ce que les choses changeaient… Et, en trois cents ans, les premiers à le faire avaient été ce jeune viking et cette furie nocturne. En trois cents ans, seuls deux êtres s’étaient arrêtés sur les ressemblances plutôt que sur les différences. Et, cet acte changeait tout.

**« J’imagine qu’il a vraiment peur à l’heure qu’il est. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire pour ça ? » Demande Astrid, un brin provocante.**

**« Probablement une bêtise. » Répond Harold avec un soupire et un haussement d’épaule.**

**« Bon… Mais tu as déjà fait ça. »**

Les rires retentirent parmi les deux espèces. Mais, cette fois, Harold n’en prit pas ombrage. Ce n’était pas des rires malveillants. C’était des rires joyeux et émus qui le faisait sentir comme faisant parti du village.

**« Alors peut-être une folie ! » Se corrige Harold en courant loin d’Astrid.**

**« Ca s’est mieux, déjà. » Déclare Astrid avec un sourire avant de courir à sa suite.**

**Les visions du futur montrent, alors, les navires vikings passant le mur de brume qui symbolise l’entrée du territoire des dragons.**

La tension revint dans la salle. Les vikings se firent plus sérieux et les dragons se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes de peur. Même en image, le dragon mère les terrifiait.

Harold caressa son ami écailleux pour le rassurer et vit, du coin de l’œil, les autres adolescents faire de même avec les dragons qui s’étaient installés, d’eux-mêmes à leur côté.

Harold espéra que tout allait bien se passer. Il voulait perdre, ni son père, ni Krokmou… ni Gueulfor.

**« Signalez vos positions. Restez à porter de voix. » Ordonne Stoïck en tentant de percer la brume.**

**« Ecoutes, Stoïck… Je viens d’entendre parler quelques hommes, y’a un p’tit moment… »**

Les vikings coulèrent un regard vers le forgeron qui rougit un peu. Le mensonge était évident, c’est sûr. Même certains enfants l’avaient décelé.

**« …Et, il y en a qui aimerait savoir ce qu’on est venu manigancer ici. Pas moi, bien sûr. Je sais que tu as toujours été un homme avec un plan… Mais il y a des hommes – pas moi ! – qui se demande si, en fait, il y a vraiment un plan. »**

Harold, les autres adolescents et les enfants rirent ouvertement tandis que les adultes tâchaient de se faire plus discrets.

« La prochaine fois, n’insistes pas autant sur ta non-implication si tu veux que je te crois. » Déclara Stoïck avec un sourire à son meilleur ami.

Le forgeron eut un sourire penaud et reporta son attention sur les images des dieux.

**« Et ce que ça peut bien être… »**

**« Trouver leur nid et le détruire. » Répond Stoïck toujours aussi furieux.**

**« Ahhh ! Bien sûr ! Les disperser, la vieille technique de replis viking… Oui, faisons ça. »**

**Stoïck qui s’est tourné vers Krokmou ordonne le silence à son ami lorsqu’il remarque l’attitude étrange de la furie. Krokmou pousse de petit cri et bouge les oreilles, interpellé par des sons encore inaudible pour les hommes.**

Harold grimaça et jeta un coup d’œil à Krokmou qui se cacha le museau derrière sa queue… Puis il tourna son regard sur son père qui s’était tendu depuis que les navires étaient entrés dans la brume. Harold comprenait que c’était surtout parce que qu’il avait conscience qu’il allait mener plus de la moitié du village à sa perte.

**Stoïck s’avance rapidement à l’arrière du navire pour prendre la barre.**

**Krokmou se redresse et se tourne vers la droite. Stoïck barre, immédiatement, dans cette direction. Il reproduit, ainsi, à quelques reprises le mouvement, suivant la direction qu’indique, sans le vouloir, Krokmou.**

**« Barre à bâbord. » Ordonne le chef.**

**Son ordre est répété, à plusieurs reprises, et immédiatement suivi.**

**Les images revienne sur Harold qui se tienne devant la porte de l’enclos des dragons, dans l’arène. La voix d’un adolescent l’interpelle, soudain.**

**« Si tu as envie de te faire dévorer, c’est encore le Gronk le meilleur choix. »**

**Le groupe d’adolescent est au complet, à la grande surprise d’Harold. Astrid les a clairement rassemblés après son entrevue avec Harold.**

**Kranedur s’avance vivement en avant, bousculant durement sa sœur au passage.**

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard et fit son possible pour ne pas le frapper.

**« T’as bien fait de venir demander l’aide de l’arme la plus mortelle au monde. C’est moi ! » Déclare Kranedur en parlant, évidement de lui.**

**Rustik frappe son ami pour prendre sa place et se poste devant Harold en déclarant :**

**« Il est génial ton plan ! »**

Harold haussa un sourcil de surprise mais il se sentit ému de découvrir que les adolescents seraient prêts à l’aider… même après tout ce qui s’était passé… Et même si leur relation n’était pas très profonde.

L’ensemble de spectateurs attendaient, avec une certaine impatience, de découvrir quel était le plan pour provoquer un tel enthousiasme chez le groupe. £

**C’est au tour de Kognedur de bousculer son prédécesseur. Elle le fait, d’ailleurs, de façon à ce que Rustik se donne, lui-même, un coup de poing en visage.**

**Elle accoste, ensuite, Harold de façon assez abrupte.**

**« T’es cinglé… J’adore ça. »**

Harold écarquilla les yeux à ces mots. Il lança un rapide regard vers l’adolescente et à son rougissement sut que son interprétation était juste. C’était un début de flirt !

Harold détourna bien vite son regard lorsqu’il croisa celui du jumeau qui, apparemment, n’appréciait pas l’attention.

Astrid souffla mais ne dit rien. Elle se doutait que l’attention de Kognedur n’était pas sérieuse. Harold n’était pas le genre de garçon susceptible d’attirer son amie. C’était certainement le plan (sans doute dangereusement fou) d’Harold qui l’attirait plus que le garçon.

**Astrid tire, alors, son amie en arrière par le casque pour se placer près d’Harold.**

**« Alors, c’est quoi ce plan ? »**

**Harold regarde par-dessus l’épaule d’Astrid et sourit, reconnaissant de l’aide et de la marque d’appartenance que le groupe lui donne.**

**De retour dans la brume, territoire des dragons, les navigateurs passent devant les restes de bateaux chavirés.**

**« Ben… Ce n’est pas très encourageant. » Murmure un viking.**

**« Oh ! Je me demandais où il était passé. » Déclare Gueulfor.**

**Krokmou penche la tête vers la droite et les navires reproduisent son mouvement.**

Les vikings déglutirent en voyant le dragon d’Harold s’agiter à l’écran. Sur place, les reptiles volants se firent aussi plus nerveux. Ce fut évident pour tout le monde dans la salle. Les navires étaient proches de l’île. L’heure de vérité allait sonner.

**« Protégez-vous ! Et préparez vos armes ! »**

**Alors que Stoïck dit ces mots, le navire touche terre. Ils sont arrivés sur l’île. Stoïck s’avance à l’avant du bateau, regardant le bout de la queue d’un dragon le sur la falaise.**

**« On y est ! » Statue Stoïck en sautant hors du vaisseau.**

**Les murmures caractéristiques des dragons s’interrompent sitôt qu’il eut touché le sol mais cela n’arrête pas le chef.**

**Les regards des dieux reviennent sur Harold et les adolescents en montrant la main tendue d’Harold à main d’un centimètre du museau d’un dragon. L’adolescent recule en douceur, poussant le dragon à le suivre. Et ça marchait ! Le grand cauchemar monstrueux le suit à l’émerveillement et à l’enthousiasme des autres adolescents. Seul Rustik semble craintif. Il cède à sa crainte et se penche pour ramasser une arme.**

« Non ! » S’exclama Harold, renfrogné.

Il ne voulait pas qu’un évènement tel que celui du concours se reproduise, merci bien !

Rustik eut l’air penaud mais toujours aussi apeuré d’être en présence d’un cauchemar monstrueux sans arme.

**Astrid lui donne une tape sur le bras pour le reprendre à l’ordre et, heureusement, il repose l’arme.**

**Harold qui marche toujours à reculons avec le dragon qui le suit, s’arrête, enfin. Sans quitter le cauchemar monstrueux des yeux, il tend son autre main en arrière et s’empare de celle de Rustik.**

Harold rit presque en voyant son cousin grimacer d’inquiétude mais il était d’accord avec le choix de son futur lui. Le cauchemar monstrueux était le meilleur choix pour Rustik. Ils se correspondaient autant que Krokmou et lui se correspondaient.

**« Attends… mais qu’est ce que… » Proteste l’adolescent en tirant sa main.**

**« Relax. Ne t’en fait pas… Tout va bien. »**

**La voix est calme, rassurante tandis qu’il pousse Rustik à poser la main sur le museau du dragon rouge orangée.**

**Tout d’abord tendu, Rustik prend de courtes respirations… Puis, il se passe la même chose qu’entre Harold et Krokmou. Un lien se forme entre Rustik et le cauchemar monstrueux. Rustik relâche sa respiration et laisse un rire heureux et émerveillé.**

**Harold, rassuré que les choses se passe bien, s’éloigne.**

**« Eh, où tu vas comme ça ? »**

**Harold fouille dans une caisse d’arme et en tire une corde.**

**« Il va falloir quelque chose sur quoi t’accrocher. »**

Les adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux. Ce fut Astrid qui prit la parole avec de l’émerveillement dans la voix.

« On va voler ! On va voler sur nos propres dragons jusqu’à leur île ! »

Harold haussa une épaule et déclara que cela semblait être son plan.

**Les adolescents qui l’ont suivi du regard se retournent, brusquement, vers la porte de l’enclos aux grognements distinctifs des dragons. Ils sont tous sortis d’eux-mêmes et s’avancent sans plus de crainte vers les vikings.**

Astrid ne put s’en empêcher. Elle claqua des mains, enthousiaste et heureuse. Tout ce qu’elle espérait, c’était qu’elle formerait encore le lien avec le dragon vipère !

Rustik regarda avec encore de l’hésitation le puissant dragon qui serrait le sien dans le futur. Et, il était prêt à croire que ce serait la meilleure chose survenue dans sa vie.

Les jumeaux et Varek qui avaient leur préférence espéraient bien que leur espoir se réaliserait.

Les adultes, eux, étaient à la fois fiers et inquiets des exploits qu’allaient accomplir les adolescents. Gueulfor et Stoïck se montraient plus inquiets que les autres, en se demandant jusqu’où irait Harold, avec l’entêtement qu’il avait, pour sauver ses proches et le reste du village.


	27. LA MORT SE REVEILLE ET C’EST LA GALERE.

**Sur l’île des dragons, les vikings s’animent avec vigueur pour se préparer au combat. Des piques énormes sont déjà plantées dans le sable de manière à piéger les dragons qui fuiraient de la grotte. Les catapultes sont déjà montées.**

Les guerriers aguerris échangèrent un regard nerveux. Ces installations auraient pu être idéalement stratégiques… Mais, dans les circonstances qu’ils connaissaient grâce à ces images, leurs installations pouvaient signer leurs arrêts de mort à tous. Ces installations les gêneraient dans leur fuite face à cet immense dragon.

**Stoïck se tient accroupis et dessine un plan de bataille relativement simple sur le sable avec sa dague. Stoïck se redresse et s’adresse aux leaders du clan qui l’entourent.**

**« Quand on va avoir défoncé cette montagne, ça va être un déchainement d’enfer. »**

**« Dans mes sous-vêtements… Ca va, j’en ai apporté de rechange. »**

Les adolescents et certains adultes grimacèrent à la remarque abrupte de Gueulfor. Mais d’autres vikings, dont Harold et son père, se contentèrent de sourire. Ils connaissaient assez l’unijambiste pour savoir que c’était une tentative de sa part pour détendre ceux qui était à porter de voix.

**Stoïck s’avance en levant le bras à l’attention de ses guerriers.**

**« Je ne sais pas comment ça va finir mais ça finit aujourd’hui. »**

**Sur ce, il referme le point et, immédiatement, ses guerriers en charge des catapultes agissent. Ils tranchent les cordes qui retenaient celles-ci et projetèrent, ainsi, les projectiles de pierre sur la paroi de la montagne.**

Les dragons dans la salle s’agitèrent peureusement. Ils savaient que cela ferait sortir leur dominant de leur tanière. Ils ne savaient pas si c’était une bonne chose mais ce qui était certain, c’était que cela signifierait beaucoup de morts et de blessés parmi les deux races impliquées.

Les rares dragons qui se sentaient déjà impliqués dans la vie de certains vikings s’approchèrent de ceux. Pour chercher du réconfort et pour les protéger d’un danger qu’ils savaient, pourtant, inexistence… Ils le faisaient parce qu’ils seraient impliqués dans ce combat.

**En quelques pierres fracassées contre la paroi, une ouverture se créée. Un piège mortel dans laquelle Stoïck ne tarde pas à s’aventurer sous les acclamations de ces hommes.**

Le chef tourna son attention sur son fils qui avait axé la sienne sur les images des dieux. Il était évident qu’il était terrifié par le sort de son père. Le pauvre garçon se rongeait pratiquement les ongles face aux images de l’avenir qui leur était dévoilé. Et Stoïck remercia les dieux pour avoir un garçon comme Harold… Un garçon généreux, si prompte à donner le pardon. Les dieux savaient que Stoïck avait beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner vis-à-vis de ce garçon.

**Les acclamations se tuent progressivement alors que Stoïck fixe l’obscurité calme de la caverne… Un projectile enflammé est lancé droit dans passage qu’ils ont dévoilé.**

**Une multitude de dragons sont accrochés aux parois de ce passage, à proximité immédiate de la sortie pour les plus proches.**

**Stoïck n’attend pas plus longtemps. Il se précipite droit dans le passage en poussant un cri de guerre qui est, bien vite, repris par les autres vikings.**

**Cet engagement dans le combat marque, aussi, l’envol des dragons… Les dragons évitent adroitement les coups des armes humaines et continuent leur chemin. A la surprise et aux ravissements des guerriers ne tentent pas d’engager le combat. Ils s’envolent loin de l’île sans une pause.**

Dans la salle, la réaction fut tout autre. Ils savaient ce que signifiait ce comportement, cette fois. Et ils savaient tous qu’il n’y avait pas de quoi se réjouir. Bien au contraire.

Les adolescents se blottirent inconsciemment contre les dragons qui les avaient adoptés, recherchant le réconfort dans ce lien improbable nouvellement créé.

Harold caressa le museau de Krokmou, nerveux. Les images qui arriveraient bientôt seraient celles de son premier véritable combat. Le premier acte véritablement viking selon les normes des autres membres du clan… Il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il craignait les possibles résultats désastreux. Il craignait pour la vie de ses proches… De Krokmou qui était immobilisé au milieu de ce terrain de bataille.

**Gueulfor est le seul à exprimer à voix haute la perplexité de tous.**

**« Et, alors… C’est tout. »**

**Stoïck regarde les dragons quitter ce qui avait été leur nid depuis des décennies.**

**« On a réussi ! » Clame le père de Rustik, entrainant les cris de joie de la majorité du village venue pour le combat.**

**Stoïck, toujours calme, oriente son attention vers le dernier dragon en vue. Le prisonnier, Krokmou. La furie nocturne se débat avec plus d’acharnement pour se défaire de ses liens, clairement effrayée.**

Krokmou poussa un gémissement et enterra sa tête contre la poitrine de son cavalier. Les autres dragons se tendirent… Comme les humains.

« Ca va aller, mon grand. » Souffla Harold.

**« C’est loin d’être fini. » Comprend, aussitôt, le farouche chef. « Formez les rangs ! Restez soudé !»**

« Non, il faut fuir. » Souffla Harold, entendu seulement de son père, Astrid, Gueulfor et Krokmou.

**Alors que Stoïck se retourne pour faire face au danger, il y a un sourd grognement et le sol se craquèle.**

**Le souffle de la bête qui accompagne son cri parvient jusqu’au rivage de l’île, terrifiant l’ensemble des guerriers.**

**Puis, ils ont leur première vision du monstre reptilien. En en soulèvement de roches, le dragon dominant se fraye un passage hors du volcan.**

Stoïck ferma, brièvement, les yeux alors que son futur et ses bras droits entament une rapide retraite à l’avancée de l’immense dragon. Il avait conduis la moitié du village à la mort !

**« Repliez vous ! »**

**L’ensemble des vikings se dirigent en masse vers le rivage avec de grand cris.**

**Très vite, le dragon qui a dirigé les autres est hors de sa tanière.**

**« Par la barbe de Thor ! Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » S’alarme Gueulfor en s’immobilisant avec son meilleur ami pour observer le mortel dragon sortir de la montagne.**

**« Odin ait pitié ! » Prie Gueulfor avec de grands yeux.**

**La dragon massif et immense se redresse et hurle, la tête levée vers le pâle soleil.**


	28. DES GUERRIERS D’UN NOUVEAU GENRE

**Le grand dragon ne reste pas immobile bien longtemps. Il commence à avancer parmi la foule désordonnée de vikings… Mais, sur l’impulsion de leur chef, ils ne tardent pas réagir à l’apparition monstrueuse… De la seule façon qu’ils connaissent. En attaquant frontalement.**

**« Les catapultes ! »**

Harold gémit à l’ordre de son père. Cela ne pouvait pas bien finir. Les vikings, seuls, ne pouvaient pas vaincre. Ils n’étaient pas assez forts. Leurs armes étaient à peine assez puissantes pour combattre les dragons habituels… alors que dire de ce monstre !

Il ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant néanmoins. C’était inutile. D’une part, cela ne s’était pas encore passé… et de l’autre, son père était déjà suffisamment accablé. Son visage tiré et terreux en était une preuve suffisante.

**Les blocs de pierre qu’ils lancent sont inutiles… Ils n’ont que pour effet d’accroitre la fureur du dragon inconnu. Celui-ci réduit, sans effort, plusieurs catapultes en miette.**

**« Retournez aux bateaux ! » Hurle un viking.**

**« NON ! » Le contredit sur l’instant Stoïck.**

Certains lancèrent un regard perplexe au chef alors que d’autres acceptaient ses paroles dans une réalisation horrifiée de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Les perplexes eurent une explication rapide au moyen des images des dieux.

**Le dragon furieux lâche un jet de flamme destructeur sur l’ensemble des bateaux. Un coup a suffis pour détruire toute la flotte !**

« Non ! » Hurla Harold en tremblant.

Il agrippa le harnais de son ami. Krokmou ne pouvait pas mourir. Surtout pas comme ça ! Attaché et seul !

Le dragon noir poussa un trémolo triste et donna un léger coup de tête à Harold pour tenter de le réconforter.

Tout le monde fut sensible à la détresse du couple d’amis… Les personnes proches d’Harold plus que les autres.

Tout le monde dirigea rapidement leur regard sur les images de l’avenir, voulant vivement être rassuré à propos de l’avenir.

**Les guerriers sur les bateaux sautent à l’eau pour tenter d’échapper au brasier.**

**Les images montrent, alors, Krokmou piégé au milieu de ce brasier, incapable de fuir.**

Tout le corps du fils du chef fut pris de frisson et il se blottit plus à proximité de son ami volant. Il voulait se rassurer sur le bien être de celui-ci. Cela ne se passait pas. Pour le moment, son cher dragon se portait bien.

**Les images reviennent sur Gueulfor et Stoïck.**

**« Un malin, celui-là. »**

« Ils le sont tous. » Commenta Astrid en effleurant le bec de son propre dragon avec un sourire lorsque celui-ci répondit d’un doux roucoulement.

**« J’ai été fou ! » Réplique Stoïck à la déclaration de son ami.**

Harold coula un regard vers son père à cette tranquille déclaration. Cela voulait dire beaucoup de la part de son père. Il était rare que l’homme se remette en question. Très rare. En fait, ce n’était jamais arrivé d’après les souvenirs d’Harold.

**« Emmenez les hommes de l’autre côté de l’île ! » Ordonne le chef à l’adresse du père de Rustik.**

**« D’accord. »**

**« Gueulfor, va avec les autres ! »**

« Comme si ! » Marmonna Gueulfor.

Stoïck sourit à son meilleur ami. Il se doutait que l’homme ne l’aurait pas quitté. S’il y avait une personne sur qui il pouvait compter, c’était bien sur le têtu forgeron.

Pour sa part, Harold poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Il y avait moins de risques qu’il se retrouve orphelin si Gueulfor restait avec son père.

**« Je crois que je vais rester juste au cas où tu voudrais faire une bêtise quelconque. »**

**« Je devrais pouvoir leur donner un peu de temps en donnant à cette chose un gibier à chasser. »**

**Gueulfor retient son ami alors qu’il s’apprête à mettre son plan en exécution. Il serre fraternellement sa main et déclare les yeux dans ceux de son ami de toujours.**

**« A nous deux, on va doubler ce temps-là ! »**

Les deux hommes échangèrent un hochement de tête et Stoïck passa un bras autour des épaules de son enfant unique lorsqu’il perçut son inquiétude accrue.

**« Ici ! » Hurle Stoïck à l’adresse de l’immense dragon.**

**« Oh, oh... Non ! Ici ! » Crie à son tour le forgeron en prenant la direction opposée de son ami pour diviser l’attention de l’animal.**

**Stoïck s’empare d’un pieu et le lance droit sur la tête du dragon, attirant efficacement son attention.**

**Attention qui s’oriente, bien vite (et par « bonheur »), sur Gueulfor qui crie à son adresse.**

**« Bats-toi avec moi ! »**

**« Non, moi ! »**

**La bête perd évidemment patience car elle se redresse sur ses pattes arrière en prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle se prépare à lâcher un jet de flamme… lorsqu’elle est frappée par un jet de flammes à l’arrière de la tête.**

Les adolescents se redressèrent aussitôt en comprenant qu’ils entraient, encore une fois, en scène. Harold soupira de soulagement et espéra qu’il n’était pas trop tard pour Krokmou. Les parents, eux, se tendirent à leur entrée dans la bataille.

**Et, ils apparaissent. Tous les six arrimés à des dragons. Harold, qui chevauche avec Astrid le dragon vipère, donne des ordres sans qu’aucun ne les conteste…**

Sous la stupeur et l’émerveillement de son père.

**« Kogne, Krane, attention derrière ! Avances Varek ! »**

**« Regardez nous ! On est sur des dragons ! » Clament les jumeaux assis sur le cou des pouilleux.**

« TROP COOL ! » Clamèrent les jumeaux en se cognant la tête, enthousiastes.

**« On est sur des dragons ! » Reprend Rustik, à l’aise sur le cauchemar monstrueux alors qu’il s’agrippe à ses cornes.**

**« Tous ! » Appuie Varek depuis le Gronk.**

**Les guerriers en contrebas poussent des murmures où se mêlent surprise et émerveillement.**

**« Harold ! »**

**« Allons-y ! » Déclare le jeune viking.**

**« Tout ton portrait ! Un petit viking, têtu comme une horde de sangliers ! »**

Harold rougit lorsque son père hocha la tête. A la fois sur les images et dans la réalité. C’était là la preuve qu’ils avaient une chance de construire une véritable relation. Son père l’acceptait tel qu’il était, enfin.

**« Varek, analyse ! »**

**« Ok ! Crâne solidement charpenté et queue blindée pour cogner et écraser. Evitez les deux. Petits yeux, grandes narines. Se fie à son ouï et son odorat. »**

Tous les adolescents sauf Harold se tournèrent vers le viking un peu costaud avec surprise. Harold, lui, n’était pas surpris. Il savait que Varek en savait plus sur les caractéristiques morphologiques de dragons que quiconque.

**« Rustik, Varek… Tenez-vous dans son angle mort. Faites du bruit, emmêlez-le ! Krane, Kogne, voyez si ses minutions ont une limite. Faites lui perdre la tête ! »**

**« Ca, c’est ma spécialité ! » Déclare Kognedur.**

**« Tout le monde sait que je suis le plus énervant ! Regardes ! » Conteste son frère en retournant sa tête de dragon de 90°.**

**« Faites ce que je vous ai dis, ok. Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps ! Je reviens très vite. » Les reprend Harold.**

Harold réalisa, alors, que tout le monde le regardait. Il savait pourquoi. Lui-même était surpris que son futur lui soit aussi à l’aise et à sa place dans le rôle de leader. Bon sang, même les jumeaux l’écoutaient ! Ce n’était pas un mince exploit ça !

Harold croisa le regard de son père et rougit d’autant plus lorsque ce dernier déclara être fier de lui.

Harold regarda son meilleur ami qui s’était ragaillardi dans son retour dans l’action. Tout cela, c’était grâce à Krokmou. Jamais il ne pourrait assez le remercier !

**Harold fait pivoter le dragon bleu et jaune et l’oriente vers la flotte en flamme.**

**« T’inquiètes pas, on est sur le coup ! » Hurle Rustik alors que le groupe file vers l’immense dragon.**

**Ils se positionnent, tous, de façon à obéir exactement aux ordres de celui qui était, peu de temps auparavant, leur souffre douleur.**

**Les jumeaux lancent des insultes au reptile géant, s’attirant un jet de flamme qui évitent en riant. Pendant ce temps, Rustik et Varek fracassent leur arme contre leur bouclier.**

**« Cette chose n’a pas d’angle mort. » Constate avec crainte le viking joufflu en découvrant les nombreux yeux de la créature.**

Les guerriers et les dragons dans la salle s’agitèrent inquiet. C’était une mauvaise nouvelle. L’angle mort procurait une sécurité non négligeable.

**Harold observe la flotte en proie en flamme pour repérer Krokmou.**

**« Là ! »**

**Harold n’hésite pas. Il pique vers le navire et saute sur le pont.**

Stoïck cligna des yeux et pâlit furieusement. Harold grimaça en sentant l’emprise de son père se resserrer sur son bras. Il ne dit rien. Son inquiétude était agréable.

Il grimaça lorsque Krokmou lui donna un coup de queue sur la tête. Pour manifester son mécontentement de voir son humain se mettre en danger.

**« Vas donner un coup de main aux autres. »**

**Astrid obéit sans s’attarder et Harold retire la muselière à Krokmou.**

**« Attends, Attends ! »**

**Après quoi, à l’aide d’une pelle, il essaye de briser les chaines qui le maintiennent.**

**Après du monstre géant, les garçons s’enthousiasment en remarquant que leurs actions fonctionnent aussi sur leur adversaire.**

**« Ca marche ! »**

« Ca marche, ouai, mais aussi sur vos dragons, mes gars. » Commenta Gueulfor en voyant le Gronk que chevauchait Varek secouer la tête. Comme c’était aussi le cas du cauchemar monstrueux.

**Le cauchemar monstrueux finit par heurter le dominant et éjecte, à cette occasion, son cavalier sur la créature même qu’il combat. Rustik glisse mais se rattrape de justesse.**

**« Je n’ai plus de puissance sur le Gronk. Rustik, fais quelque chose ! »**

**Varek lance son arme à son camarade alors même que le Gronk tombe vers le sol. Le Gronk heurte le sol relativement doucement, entrainant Varek à rassurer tout le monde… Avant que le dragon se retourne sur lui-même et écrase le garçon sous son corps.**

**« Ca va moins. »**

Les gens rirent affectueusement et Varek rougit avant de sourire lorsque le Gronk le lécha, comme pour se faire pardonner.

**L’immense dragon soulève la patte. Malheureusement, Varek est si proche de celle-ci que le monstre l’aurait écrasé sans l’intervention de Rustik. Le jeune homme frappe les yeux du dragon.**

**« Qu’est-ce que t’as mon vieux ? T’as une poussière dans l’œil ? »**

**Le dragon pousse un hurlement de douleur.**

**Astrid revient sur les lieux à cet instant et complimente le jeune guerrier.**

**« Ouai, c’est toi le meilleur, Rustik ! »**

« Tu trouves, ma belle ? » La cajola Rustik.

Astrid soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

**L’attention de Rustik est détournée au mauvais moment. Le dragon secoue la tête, manquant de faire tomber le jeune homme par-dessus bord. Heureusement, il se rattrape de justesse à une corne.**

**Le dragon donne, soudain, un coup de queue qui fracasse le mat du navire même où se trouvent Harold et Krokmou.**

Stoïck ferma les yeux et frémit en voyant les dangers que courait son fils. Il avait de plus en plus l’impression qu’il allait regretter le temps où Harold était « moins » viking.

**Le dragon finit de démolir le navire en marchant sur celui-ci. Les deux amis coulent immédiatement sous l’eau. Krokmou hurle alors qu’il s’enfonce dans la mer, toujours maintenu attaché.**

**Harold n’abandonne pas. Il nage rapidement vers son ami et s’obstine à vouloir libérer la furie nocturne jusqu’à tomber dans une semi inconscience.**

Les dragons et les vikings furent impressionnés par la fidélité du fils du chef.

Les vikings réalisaient combien ils s’étaient trompés sur le garçon. Harold était un véritable leader, comme son père. Et les évènements montraient qu’il faisait un meilleur viking qu’eux tous.

Les dragons étaient choqués et impressionnés que le garçon soit prêt à risquer sa vie pour un dragon qu’il considérait comme son ami.

**Alors qu’Harold tombe dans cette semi inconscience, il est tiré en arrière. Loin de Krokmou qui crie pour lui.**

**Stoïck dépose son fils sur la rive et replonge sans attendre.**

Harold écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Certes, son père avait accepté ses erreurs. Il avait aussi reconnu que son fils n’était pas l’inutile garçon qu’il avait cru… Mais, Harold n’aurait jamais espéré que le farouche viking soit disposé à sauver un dragon… Surtout si tôt !

Il lança un regard vers son père qui sembla se détendre. Comme soulager que son futur lui prenne la décision évidente de sauver le dragon de son fils.

**Sous l’eau, Krokmou se tient immobile, la tête baissée, résigné à son sort. Il la redresse, méfiant, lorsque Stoïck se fige devant lui.**

**Les deux ex-adversaires échangent un long regard qui doit contenir beaucoup.**

**Stoïck s’approche plus près de l’harnachement de Krokmou et le libère sans effort.**

Harold oublia tout à ce moment. L’indifférence de son père, leurs différents… Tout ! Il se jeta au cou de l’homme et le remercia.

« Merci de sauver Krokmou, papa. »

« Ce n’est pas encore arrivé. » Souffla Stoïck un peu mal à l’aise.

« Mais je sais que tu le ferais, même maintenant. Alors merci ! »

**Une fois libéré, Krokmou reste quelques instants immobiles puis il se précipite en avant, agrippe le père de son ami et le dépose sur la plage. Tout cela en quelques secondes.**

**Il va, ensuite, se poser sur un rocher et fait signe à Harold. Le garçon comprend, sans mal, la furie nocturne et coure à lui.**

**« J’arrive mon grand. »**

**Harold saute sur son dos et entreprend de s’attacher. Stoïck saisit sa chance et lui agrippe le bras.**

**« Harold… Je m’excuse. Pour tout. »**

Harold regarda son futur lui fermer les yeux. Harold savait ce qui se passait dans l’esprit de son avenir. Les excuses de Stoïck signifiaient beaucoup. Cela signifiait surtout que Stoïck l’acceptait comme il était.

**« Ouai, mon aussi. »**

**« T’es pas obligé de monter. »**

**« On est des vikings. Ce sont les risques professionnels. » Déclare Harold avec un sourire.**

**Stoïck resserre son étreinte autour de la main de son fils pour marquer la véracité de sa déclaration.**

**« Je suis vraiment fier que tu sois mon fils. »**

**« Merci, papa. »**

**Sur ce, Harold et Krokmou décollent.**


	29. AMIS A LA VIE A LA MORT, MON GRAND.

**Astrid regarde vers le duo et devient plus enthousiaste.**

**« Il est en vol. »**

**Les jumeaux et Astrid se regroupent et la jeune fille prend naturellement les commandes.**

**« Sortez Rustik de là ! »**

**« Je m’en charge. » Répondent-ils de concert.**

**« J’m’en charge avant toi. » S’énerve Kranedur**

**« Laisses-moi conduire ! » Réplique sa sœur.**

« Les gars ! » Râla Harold.

Les jumeaux esquissèrent un sourire penaud. Ils savaient le pourquoi de la remarque de leur compagnon. Une bataille comme celle-là n’était pas le moment pour une dispute.

« Il ne faut pas que vous vous disputiez comme ça. Surtout pas en vol. Votre dragon réagit à votre humeur. Le vôtre le fera d’autant plus qu’il a deux têtes. Elles se disputeront aussi. »

**La dispute continue comme ils s’approchent du sommet du crâne de leur adversaire. Rustik saute rapidement et atterrit avec succès sur le dragon à deux têtes.**

Les adolescents regardaient avec merveille leur vol. Epoustouflés de voir combien ils travaillaient en harmonie, ensembles, mais aussi avec les dragons. 

Ils n’étaient, d’ailleurs, pas les seuls. Les dragons et les autres vikings étaient aussi surpris qu’eux de voir combien l’entente avait été rapide.

**Astrid qui survole la scène lorsqu’elle se retrouve en difficulté. Le reptile géant tourne la tête vers elle et prend une profonde inspiration. Malheureusement, celle-ci est trop puissante pour le pauvre dragon vipère qui commence à être entrainé.**

Les parents de la jeune fille et ses amis lui coulèrent un regard nerveux. Tous craignaient pour sa vie. 

Astrid effleura, d’une main tremblante, le bec de son dragon. Elle ne pouvait plus voir ce dragon bleuté comme autre chose que le sien. Surtout pas après s’être vu en vol avec elle. Elle craignait autant pour sa vie que pour la sienne. 

**La blonde est pratiquement dans la gueule de la créature lorsque la furie pousse un cri et arrive sur le champ de bataille.**

**« Une furie nocturne ! » Hurle un viking, provoquant un mouvement de panique.**

Krokmou ricana, ravi de provoquer encore un peu de peur parmi les hommes. Mais, à vrai dire, il préférait les regards de confiance et d’admiration que ceux-ci lui donnaient maintenant… En particulier les jeunes.

Les vikings plus jeunes que son Harold n’avaient cessé de lui jeter des regards et des sourires depuis qu’ils avaient découvert qu’il était leur ami.

**« Couchez vous ! » Ordonne Gueulfor alors que Harold et Krokmou se précipite droit devant le monstre.**

**Astrid et son dragon s’acharnent toujours à échapper à la gueule du géant lorsque Krokmou le frappe d’un jet de plasma à la mâchoire inférieure.**

L’action du duo fut récompensée par une slave d’applaudissement, d’une tape de Stoïck sur l’épaule de son fils et d’un rapide baiser d’Astrid sur le joue de son futur sauveur. 

Harold rougit à l’attention tandis que Krokmou gonflait le torse, satisfait des éloges.

**L’explosion, cependant, désarçonne Astrid qui tombe, hors de sa monture, vers le sol à une vitesse impressionnante.**

**Krokmou monte en chandelle et replonge avec rapidité… Et rattrape la jeune fille au cours de sa descente.**

Les spectateurs poussèrent divers sons d’appréciation face à la figure. Harold et Krokmou, eux, se contentèrent de sourire, heureux de bien travailler ensembles, et d’analyser leur vol pour l’améliorer.

**« Tu l’as eu ? » Demande Harold.**

**Krokmou penche la tête en bas pour regarder Astrid qu’il tient, la tête en bas avec ses pattes. La jeune fille est indemne. Elle adresse même un sourire à la furie qui lui répond de son sourire tordu et d’un léger chantonnement.**

**Krokmou dépose la jeune fille en sécurité sur le sol à mi-course et continue son vol vers le dragon dominant.**

**« Vas-y. » Souffle Astrid pour elle-même, acceptant volontiers Harold comme héros.**

**« Cette chose a des ailes. Ok, voyons si elle sait s’en servir. »**

« Non ! Harold ! Tu es fou, tu ne peux pas combattre cette chose seul. » S’exclama Stoïck, effrayé pour son enfant.

« Je suis sûr que j’ai un plan. »

Harold le rassura de son mieux. Il était certain que c’était vraiment le cas. Il avait, lui-même, une idée de ce que ce plan impliquait. 

**Harold file en piqué, avec son ami, sur le dragon qu’ils combattent et abattent une boule de plasma pour l’attirer à eux.**

**La puissance du jet est si puissante que la bête s’effondre sur le côté. Pas pour longtemps mais assez longtemps pour assurer la réussite de cette partie du plan.**

**Le dragon géant soulève, avec lenteur, ses ailes.**

Harold déglutit, inquiet pour la suite. Un dragon géant énervé qui les poursuit n’était pas ce qui caractérisait une bonne journée. 

**« Tu crois que ça a suffis. » Questionne Harold en regardant en arrière.**

**Il a, très vite, sa réponse. Leur adversaire les suit dans les airs, battant avec lenteur et puissance de ses ailes.**

**« Oui, il sait voler. »**

**Harold incite son ami à voler au milieu des colonnes de pierre dans la mer. Il mise sur la rapidité et la petite taille de Krokmou pour gagner avantage d’un tel terrain sur le géant.**

Harold hocha la tête satisfait mais grimaça rapidement à l’image qui suivit son vol réussit entre ses colonne.

**La tactique aurait pu être bonne, en effet, mais le reptile volant géant est si imposant qu’il se contente de réduire en miettes (ou presque) les grandes colonnes naturelles.**

**Les vikings qui regardent son vol depuis la plage encouragent Harold et Krokmou à grand renfort de cris qui s’interrompent brutalement lorsque le monstre vole à travers un monceau de falaise sans même un arrêt.**

L’inquiétude parmi les vikings et dragons monta d’un crains. A la fois dans les images et dans la réalité. 

**Harold lève les yeux vers les nuages noirs au-dessus de leurs têtes, voyant là un nouvel avantage pour leur duo.**

**« Ok, Krokmou… C’est le moment de disparaitre ! On monte mon grand !»**

**Le dominant les suit, dans l’instant, et se prépare à les enflammer.**

**« Attention, il approche ! »**

**Le duo pivote sur la gauche et disparaissent dans les épais nuages avec le monstre derrière eux. Bientôt, la créature les perd de vue.**

**Au bas, sur la plage, le silence règne. Tout le monde guette, inquiets, le ciel où les combattants sont, à présent, invisibles.**

Stoïck prit une profonde inspiration stabilisatrice. Il était reconnaissant de la présence de son fils à ses côtés et de la main que Gueulfor avait posée sur son bras en guise de soutien. Il voulait, plus que jamais, prendre son fils dans ses bras… Mais il ne le fit pas. Par respect. Son enfant avait tout d’un homme maintenant.

**Dans le ciel, en sécurité précaire parmi les nuages, Krokmou tourne autour du tourmenteur des dragons. Les nuages les cachent si bien, Harold et lui, que leur adversaire est pris au dépourvu, à plusieurs reprises, par un jet de plasma.**

**Dans bas, les vikings ne voient que les éclairs violetés des jets de plasma de la furie qui dévoilent, quelques secondes, la silhouette gargantuesque de l’ennemi.**

**Bientôt lassé par la douleur et le jeu de cache-cache, celui-ci jette un long et vigoureux jet de flammes autour de lui…**

**« Attention ! »**

A l’horreur des personnes dans la salle, les flammes touchèrent l’appendice artificiel de Krokmou.

Harold poussa un juron et Krokmou fit un mouvement violent de la tête, montrant la même inquiétude et la même exaspération que celui qui le chevauchait. 

**« Ok, c’est le moment ou jamais. » Affirme l’apprenti cavalier au regard de l’aileron qui s’enflamme. « Voyons si ça va marcher. »**

**Encore une fois, ils piquent droit sur leur adversaire et le poussent à plonger en piquer derrière eux.**

**« Allez ! Tu ne peux pas faire mieux.» Nargue Harold.**

**Harold pousse un peu plus son ami accompagné d’encouragement.**

**« Lâches pas, mon grand. On y est ! Tu dois tenir bon encore un peu. »**

Tout le monde s’avança. Impatients de découvrir le plan du fils du chef et d’en connaitre le résultat ; terrifiés qu’il lui arrive quelque chose de grave. 

**« Gardes cet angle ! » Coordonne Harold en observant les actions de leur poursuivant. «  Ok ! »**

**Krokmou, à l’ordre de son ami, fait une pirouette de façon à être à demi retourné en lance une boule de plasma dans la gueule ouverte de leur ennemi alors que celui-ci s’apprête à faire feu.**

De grands « oh » retentirent. Emis par ceux qui avaient le souvenir de l’action de Krokmou avec un plus petit dragon.

Les adolescents, le chef, Gueulfor et quelques autres vikings se souvenaient que les dragons ne semblaient pas très ignifugés à l’intérieur d’eux-mêmes. 

**L’énorme dragon commence à montrer, tout de suite, des difficultés… Et, à cet instant, le sol est en vue. Le grand dragon tente une remontée mais ses ailes, fragilisées par les coups de plasma de Krokmou, commencent à se déchirer.**

**Krokmou se redresse et remonte, avec vivacité, alors même que son adversaire s’écrase en une immense explosion à proximité des vikings.**

Il y eut un moment de silence puis ce fut le désordre. Tout le monde était en liesse. Vikings et dragons ! Tout le monde acclamait les deux héros qui avaient amené la paix.

Puis la voix de Stoïck retentit forte et âpre. 

« Silence ! Ils sont, peut-être, pris dans l’explosion ! »

Le silence revint plus épais que jamais. Harold et Krokmou qui avaient été conscients de cette éventualité échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient qu’il n’y avait pas beaucoup de choix. Soit ils survivaient tous les deux, soit ils mourraient tous les deux. Car aucun d’eux n’abandonnerait l’autre.

**Les images montrent Harold et Krokmou remonter en l’air en rasant le corps en feu de leur adversaire. Harold appuie, avec insistance, sur sa pédale… Mais, l’aileron artificiel de la queue a totalement flambé, la rendant inutile.**

Personne n’émit un son. Ils étaient, tous, trop pris par l’histoire. Ils craignaient trop le sort des deux héros pour retarder le défilement des images de l’avenir. 

**Ils voient, trop tard, la queue de l’animal… et la heurtent de plein fouet. Ils sont séparés et tombent, tous les deux, droit dans le brasier sous eux.**

Les larmes vinrent même aux yeux des guerriers les plus endurcis. Il était impossible que ces deux là survivent à cet enfer. 

Stoïck sentit son cœur sombrer et il agrippa le bras de son fils, presque douloureusement. Il se sentait incapable de respirer. Comment pourrait-il survivre à la perte de son enfant ?

Harold trembla un peu plus mais reprit un peu de contrôle lorsque son père agrippa son bras et que Krokmou passa sa queue autour de sa taille. Ce n’était pas encore arrivé, de toute façon… Ils pouvaient encore choisir de changer cet avenir que les dieux lors dévoilaient. 

**Krokmou se contorsionne dans les airs pour ne pas perdre son ami des yeux… et, en le voyant tomber, inconscient, il bat furieusement des ailes pour se diriger vers lui, pour le rattraper… indifférent à l’enfer dans lequel il plonge.**

Un silence choqué perdura alors que la scène s’achevait et qu’une nouvelle courte pause se faisait. Ils n’arrivaient pas y croire. Il n’y avait pas de rebondissement ! Malgré les efforts de la furie nocturne, elle était encore loin du garçon à la fin de cette scène. Il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il ait pu l’atteindre à temps.

Les sanglots retentirent alors. Forts ! Les enfants se précipitèrent dans les bras de leurs parents et ceux-ci firent de leur mieux pour retenir leur propre chagrin.

Harold leva les yeux en percevant le tremblement de son père et remarqua que celui-ci était figé, abattu.

« Papa… Je suis encore là… Quoi qu’il arrive, on peut le changer. Les dieux nous ont accordé cette chance. »

Stoïck baissa les yeux sur son fils et hocha, très faiblement, la tête ; la main se resserrant sur le bras de son fils.

Krokmou ferma les yeux aux paroles de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il avait échoué à le sauver. Il n’imaginait plus sa vie sans lui.


	30. LA VIE N’EST PAS JUSTE MAIS ELLE VAUT LA PEINE D’ETRE VECUE.

**Les images de l’avenir reprennent sur un ciel d’où tombe de la cendre et sur Stoïck qui appelle son fils.**

**« Harold ! »**

Les gorges se nouèrent à la détresse parfaitement audible de la voix de l’homme habituellement si farouche.

Stoïck ne détacha pas les yeux des images et pria, en silence, les dieux que son fils soit en vie.

**« Harold ! » Crie le chef en regardant autour de lui avec fureur.**

**« Fils ! »**

**Puis son regard se pose sur la silhouette, maintenant familière, de la furie nocturne.**

**« Non, non, non… » Souffla Harold devant l’immobilité de son ami.**

**« Harold. » Murmure Stoïck.**

**Il se précipite, apeuré, vers le dragon qui portait son fils plus tôt. Pour se figer lorsqu’il voit la selle vide. Krokmou gémit, la respiration laborieuse.**

Les larmes s’échappèrent des yeux de tous les spectateurs lorsqu’ils réalisèrent que le garçon qui avait tout changé en mieux était tombé. C’était d’autant plus difficile que la culpabilité s’ajoutait à la tristesse. S’ils avaient écouté le garçon, les choses se seraient, sans doute, mieux passées.

Mais Harold ne se préoccupait pas de son sort. Il n’avait qu’une seule préoccupation. La santé de Krokmou.

Krokmou, pour sa part, regardait, avec horreur, l’absence saisissante de son ami près de lui. Harold n’était plus ! C’était la seule explication. Sinon, il serait à ses côtés. Harold ne l’aurait pas laissé seul dans un moment comme celui-ci.

**Krokmou se tourne sur le côté avec un gémissement. Le regard de Stoïck se tourne vers la queue de l’animal et a le premier véritable regard sur l’appareil de son fils dont il ne reste plus que quelques barres de fer tordues.**

**Abattu, Stoïck tombe à genoux près de l’ami de son fils.**

**« Oh, fils… C’est de ma faute. »**

**Les vikings se rassemblent en silence derrière leur chef. Eux aussi infligés par la tragédie. Astrid et Gueulfor, les plus proches d’Harold en dehors de son père, se frayent un chemin à travers eux et se figent rapidement alors qu’ils découvrent la scène.**

**Les dragons qui ont été chevauchés s’approchent sans qu’on n’en soit perturbé… Sans qu’on ne les remarque même tant la tristesse est intense.**

Dans la salle, l’émotion était aussi palpable qu’à travers les images. Personne ne prenait la peine de cacher son chagrin à la mort d’un garçon prêt à tout sacrifier pour son dragon puis pour son village.

La queue de Krokmou se serra plus encore autour de la taille de son ami et il glissa le museau dans son cou. Il aurait aimé le prendre plus encore contre lui mais il ne pouvait pas. Son parent avait besoin d’un contact avec Harold, lui aussi.

**Krokmou redresse la tête et ouvre les yeux avec un gémissement pour axer son attention sur Stoïck.**

Harold sourit. Au moins, son ami allait bien. Apparemment, du moins.

Le dragon et le chef des vikings échangent un long regard avant que le chef ne présente ses excuses à la furie… Alors, doucement, Krokmou relève une aile et abaisse l’autre… Dévoilant Harold, niché, en sécurité, entre ses pattes.

Les quatre êtres les plus proches d’Harold haletèrent bruyamment et tout le monde sentit l’espoir renaitre. Etait-il possible que…

**« Harold ! »**

**Stoïck se déplace rapidement et soulève, avec vivacité, l’adolescent. Il affleure, à plusieurs reprises, le front de son fils puis, après avoir jeté son casque à terre, pose l’oreille contre la poitrine de l’inconscient.**

Dans les bras de Stoïck, inconscient : le garçon fluet et habituellement très animé semblait plus petit encore, comme une poupée de chiffon.

Tout le monde était dans l’attente. Dans l’attente de savoir si le garçon était mort ou en vie. Le mince espoir perdurait.

**Au bout de quelques instants, Stoïck lâche un soupir haletant de joie.**

**« Il est en vie ! Tu nous l’as ramené en vie ! »**

Les cris de joie retentirent dans toute la salle. Cependant, Harold eut à peine l’occasion de réaliser qu’en fin de compte il vivrait. Son père, dans son soulagement, l’avait tiré dans une étreinte à couper le souffle. Littéralement.

« Papa… Je ne peux plus respirer. » Souffla Harold à grand peine.

« Ouai, ouai… Bien sûr. Désolé. » Glissa Stoïck en relâchant l’adolescent sur ses pieds.

Il tapota l’épaule de son fils (et manqua de le mettre à terre à l’occasion) et s’éloigna un peu pour laisser place à ceux qui voulaient saluer le garçon.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde avait repris sa place. Impatients de savoir ce qui se passerait par la suite.

**Les vikings (comme les dragons) expriment sans restriction leur joie de découvrir que le premier chevaucheur de dragon est en vie.**

**Stoïck pose, alors, avec douceur et respect, la main sur la tête de Krokmou.**

**« Je te dis merci d’avoir sauvé mon fils. »**

**« Ben euh… Je veux dire presque en entier. » Temporise Gueulfor en arrivant près d’eux.**

Harold déglutit à cette phrase. Il jeta un regard un peu apeuré à son père qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Quoi qu’il se passe, tu ne feras pas fasse seul, mon fils. Je serais là pour t’aider. »

Sa déclaration fut suivie par bien d’autres et par un coup de tête doux de son meilleur ami. Harold eut un sourire tremblant. Il se sentait pleinement accepté, cette fois.

**La scène change pour dévoiler Harold étendu sur son lit. Puis, soudain, la tête apparait dans le champ de vision. Il souffle au visage de l’inconscient puis se redresse avec de légers sons impatients pour réveiller son ami.**

**Harold gémit et ouvre les yeux. Krokmou donne de légers coups de tête pour saluer son ami depuis trop longtemps inconscient.**

**« Salut, Krokmou. »**

**A la salutation d’Harold, la furie nocturne se fait un peu plus brusque dans ses démonstrations d’affection… Jusqu’à ce qu’il pose une patte sur le bas-ventre de l’adolescent, le forçant à se redresser.**

« Super réveil ! » Grommela Harold sous les rires de l’assemblée.

Mais un sourire affectueux sur ses lèvres montraient qu’il n’en voulait pas à son ami volant.

**Harold a, alors, un regard autour de lui et réalise, enfin, où il se trouve.**

**« Je suis chez moi… »**

**Son regard revient sur Krokmou qui trépigne sur place.**

**« Tu es chez moi aussi. »**

**Krokmou cède à son impatience et file à travers la pièce… Beaucoup trop petite pour lui, ce qui implique beaucoup de choses renversées.**

Stoïck marmonna que c’était, peut-être, une erreur d’avoir laissé un dragon s’installer dans la maison.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, papa. Je ne crois pas que Krokmou t’aura laissé le choix. »

Stoïck orienta son attention sur Krokmou qui alternait les regards entre les images et Harold sur qui il veillait scrupuleusement. Oui, il n’aurait, sans doute, pas eu le choix en la matière. Le dragon n’aurait pas quitté l’entourage de son fils de lui-même.

**« Est-ce que mon père sait que tu es ici ? »**

**Krokmou se calme et s’approche de son meilleur ami pour le lécher et le pousser à se lever.**

**« Ok, ok… »**

**Krokmou s’excite de nouveau, évidemment heureux de savoir son ami en forme, et va se percher sur une poutre de la maison.**

**« Krokmou, non. Krokmou ! »**

**A l’appel d’Harold, la furie nocturne tourne un regard innocent vers  l’adolescent.**

**« Oh, s’il te plait ! » Râle Harold en se redressant un peu plus.**

**Le jeune homme se fige, toutefois, brusquement et prend une inspiration choqué avant de soulever sa couverture.**

Harold déglutit. Il avait donc perdu au moins un membre inférieur. Les étreintes de Krokmou et de son père se renforcèrent, encourageantes.

**Krokmou revient sur le planché de la maison et regarde Harold avec attention.**

**Les épaules de l’adolescent s’abaissent dans la défaite.**

**Les images quittent le garçon pour faire un gros plan au niveau du sol. Bientôt, Harold pose le pied droit sur le sol et, après quelques instants, une prothèse de métal le rejoint.**

L’ensemble des visionneurs s’attendait à quelque chose de ce genre mais personne ne put s’empêcher de retenir son souffle sous le choc.

Stoïck et Gueulfor eurent les larmes aux yeux pour leur petit. Harold prit une profonde inspiration et tapota le bras de son père, mal à l’aise.

« Ca va aller, papa… Je suis bien avec ça. Je peux faire face. Je suis en vie après tout. C’est le plus important… Je savais que ça pourrait arriver lorsque je suis entré dans le combat. »

Stoïck souffla mais hocha la tête avec un sourire, plus fier de son fils que jamais.

**Krokmou vient renifler la nouvelle « jambe » de son ami et la relève pour regarder Harold dans les yeux. Harold prend de profondes inspirations et trouve le courage de se redresser dans les yeux de Krokmou.**

**Harold fait un pas et s’effondre en avant. Il est, néanmoins, rattrapé par Krokmou avant de toucher le sol.**

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, mon vieux. On sera pareil, hein ? »

Krokmou roucoula et caressa la poitrine d’Harold de la tête.

Et, encore une fois, Stoïck remercia les dieux que le dragon soit entré dans la vie de son fils. Maintenant, il était certain que son fils ne serait plus jamais seul.

**« Merci, mon grand » Souffle Harold comme Krokmou l’aide à se redresser.**

**Puis, utilisant Krokmou comme béquille temporaire, Harold se dirige vers la sortie de la maison.**

**Il ouvre la porte… révélant un cauchemar monstrueux !**

Tout le monde tressaillit de surprise.

**Harold claque la porte avec vivacité puis après avoir ordonné à la furie nocturne de rester sur place (« Krokmou, reste là ! ») la rouvre avec plus de prudence.**

**Il remarque, alors, que le cauchemar monstrueux est monté par Rustik.**

**« Ok, tout le monde… On est prêt ? Tous derrière moi ! »**

**Rustik et son cauchemar sont suivis par Varek et son Gronk et les jumeaux et le pouilleux.**

**Harold, comme hypnotisé, s’avance et balaye le village du regard. Les dragons sont partout mais il n’y a pas de cris de frayeur et de haine… Seulement de joie.**

Harold sourit. C’était la paix ! Les dragons semblaient assez bien accepter par les vikings… Il pourrait rester avec Krokmou !

« Merci, fils. Tu as apporté la paix sur l’île. »

**« Je le savais, je suis mort… »**

**Le rire de Stoïck retentit alors que l’homme rejoint son fils sur le pas de la porte.**

**« Non… Mais t’as bien essayé, pourtant. Alors qu’est-ce que tu en dis. »**

**La question de son père est accompagnée par un geste ample sur le visage.**

**C’est, alors, qu’un viking s’exclame :**

**« Regardez, c’est Harold ! »**

**Et, aussitôt, des vikings enthousiastes accourent pour le saluer.**

« Tu parles d’un changement ! » S’étonna Harold.

**« Tout compte fait, tout ce qu’il nous fallait, c’est un plus de ça. » Déclare Stoïck en désignant son fils longtemps incompris.**

**« Tu viens de me montrer au complet. » Réplique Harold, un brin perplexe.**

**Stoïck se contente de hocher la tête en silence avec un sourire et un regard fier. Des signes d’amour aussi.**

**« Ah, presque au complet… C’est moi qui t’es fabriqué ça ! Avec une touche ‘Harold’ pour la finition. Tu crois que ça va aller ? » Entonne Gueulfor**

**« Je vais, peut-être, la modifier légèrement. »**

Et là où, autrefois il y aurait eu des soupires exaspérés et dédaigneux, les rires attendris retentissent. Cela soulage l’adolescent bricoleur et lui fait pleinement comprendre qu’il a une place dans le village.

**C’est, alors, que Astrid arrive par derrière lui et le frappe au bras.**

**« Ca, c’est pour m’avoir fait peur ! »**

**« Quoi ! Quoi ! Ca va toujours se passer comme ça ? C’est juste que… »**

**Astrid interrompt l’adolescent en l’embrassant sur les lèvres.**

Les adultes rirent, alors, que les deux protagonistes du baiser tournaient en vermillon mais ils semblaient étrangement satisfaits.

**« Je vais m’y faire, sans doute. » Bafouille un peu Harold, rêveur.**

**Astrid sourit heureuse.**

**Gueulfor interrompt la réunion en présentant à l’adolescent une selle. La dernière preuve qui dévoile combien on l’accepte pour ce qu’il est à présent.**

**« Bon retour chez toi. »**

**Comme sur un signal (et sans doute impatient), Krokmou sort avec bruit de la maison.**

**« Une furie nocturne ! »Crie quelqu’un.**

**« Couchez vous ! »**

Mais les cris sont pour d’autres raisons comme le découvre Harold. Krokmou s’avance vers lui en se déplaçant de viking en viking, de tête en tête.

**Le plan suivant montre Harold qui manie la pédale qui dirige l’aileron artificiel de Krokmou avec sa prothèse nouvellement acquise.**

**Le nouvel aileron rouge sang se déploie, révélant le symbole d’un crâne casqué.**

**« Tu es prêts ? »**

**Krokmou secoue la tête pour lui affirmer que c’est le cas. Harold balaye encore le village où les dragons et les vikings séjournent ensembles.**

**« Voici, Beurk… Il neige neuf mois par année et les trois autres mois, il grêle! »**

**Harold et Astrid décollent et prennent, très vite, de la vitesse.**

**« Toute la nourriture qui pousse ici est coriace et sans goût. »**

**Les deux dragonniers, sans ralentir, volent en raz motte dans une allée du village.**

**« Et les gens qui grandissent ici le sont encore plus. »**

Les spectateurs grognèrent mais ils ne pouvaient pas nier. C’était vrai !

Stoïck poussa un soupire… Il avait l’impression que ce discourt-ci d’Harold était moins amer que le premier.

**Le quatuor survole la mer et les navires avec des cris enthousiastes et joyeux.**

**« Le seul bon côté, ce sont les animaux domestiques… »**

**Ils volent le long de la passerelle de bois le long de la falaise et croisent Varek qui les rejoint dans la course.**

**« Les autres communautés ont des poneys ou des perroquets. »**

**Puis, alors qu’ils montent plus haut dans les airs, ils sont rejoins par les jumeaux et Rustik.**

**« Nous, nous avons… des dragons ! »**

Les vikings se laissèrent aller en arrière et les dragons se recroquevillèrent avec calme.

Maintenant, ils savaient ce qui allait arriver. Il était temps de choisir !


	31. NOUS CHOISISSONS NOTRE DESTIN

Harold déglutit. Ca y était ! Ils y étaient. Les dieux avaient choisi de leur montrer ces images pour une raison. Leur donner la chance de changer l’avenir. Mais cet avenir lui plaisait. D’accord, il aimerait garder sa jambe… Toutefois, si c’était le prix à payer pour que l’avenir soit aussi bon et plein d’espoir, alors, il était prêt à la perdre. Il voulait de ce monde sans guerre. Il voulait vivre avec Krokmou sans avoir à se cacher des siens. Et, il aimait l’idée de vivre avec des gens qui l’appréciaient, enfin. Il n’aimerait pas perdre cet avenir où son père était fier de lui.

Harold gratta, doucement, son fidèle ami qui semblait se sentir aussi anxieux que lui.

Le jeune viking regarda autour de lui. Dragons et viking se tenaient à proximité les uns des autres. Pourtant, il n’y avait pas d’hostilité et peu de peur chez la plupart. Au cours des visions, les dragons et les vikings s’étaient déplacés au-delà des barrières qui, au début, les séparaient.

Il vit que les jeunes gens de son âge s’étaient rapprochés des mêmes dragons que dans les images du futur. Ils avaient reproduis les gestes que lui-même avait effectué avec Krokmou et s’étaient efficacement liés à leur dragon.

Harold laissa son regard glisser sur la foule autour de lui. Tout le monde échangeait, avec animation, sur ce qu’ils avaient vu.

Harold regarda son père avec attention. L’homme se tenait près de Gueulfor, les bras croisés. Il laissait certainement à son peuple le temps d’apaiser leurs esprits et de faire la part des choses. De faire leur choix. Harold estima que son père semblait satisfait de ce qu’il voyait. Des vikings heureux, en paix et en sécurité. Son père le lui avait assez répété pour qu’Harold l’ait assimilé. C’était tout ce à quoi un chef aspirait la sécurité et le bonheur de son peuple.

Harold croisa le regard de son père qui lui adressa, aussitôt, un sourire heureux et fier. Harold sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et lui répondit de la même manière.

Peut-être que l’avenir serait bon, même s’ils décidaient de changer celui qui s’était profilé avant l’intervention divine.

« Harold ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers Astrid qui s’était approchée. Mais pas seule. Les autres adolescents de son âge étaient là, eux aussi. Leurs dragons pas loin derrière.

« Je voulais… On voulait s’excuser pour tout ce qu’on a fait et te remercier. »

« Me remercier… pour quoi ? »

« Pour ne pas avoir tué la furie nocturne et mit en place cet avenir. Pour ce que tu es prêt à faire pour un clan qui t’a tellement ignoré, pourtant. »

Harold cligna des yeux à ce constat abrupt. Mais, il ne fut pas surpris ou choqué. Les images divines lui avaient permis d’apprendre à connaitre la jeune fille.

Il haussa mollement les épaules et déclara que ce n’était rien. Bientôt, il fut embarqué dans une conversation sur les dragons. Il était heureux de les découvrir aussi intéressés d’apprendre ses méthodes et ses découvertes. Ils voulaient vraiment tout savoir. Comment était le vol ? Etait ce simple ? Est-ce que cela faisait peur ? Est6ce que les dragons communs ne mangeaient que du poisson ?

Toutefois, l’apprenti forgeron dû s’arrêter dans son explication sur les habitudes de pêche de Krokmou lorsque son père attira l’attention de tous. Mêmes les dragons cessèrent de s’agiter pour se tourner vers le chef viking.

« Il est temps de faire notre choix ! Mais je crois qu’il est bon d’être clair. Je dois vous dire que j’ai décidé que si nous décidions de changer l’avenir, ce serait pour nous allier aux dragons pour mettre fin à la tyrannie de… cette reine. »

Harold remarqua que les dragons semblaient soulagés.

Stoïck se tourna vers son fils et l’indiqua rapidement.

« Harold a prouvé les viking et les dragons peuvent accomplir de grandes choses lorsqu’ils sont réunis. Notre avenir ne pourra être bon que si nous nous allions. »

Stoïck se tut et balaya la foule pendue à ses lèvres. La plupart semblait d’accord avec ses propos. Ils étaient rares à s’être renfrognés à l’idée de vivre en pax avec les dragons. Harold haussa mentalement les épaules. Certaines personnes étaient ainsi faites. Toujours insatisfaites, incapables de changer, incapables de s’adapter. Harold ne s’en inquiétait pas beaucoup.

Mais, déjà, le chef reprenait.

« Votre choix est simple. Choisir la simplicité et ne pas changer l’avenir qui nous attend. Nous serons, alors, certains de ce qui nous attend. Certains d’être libre et en paix. »

Stoïck fit une pause. Et Harold sut que son père ne choisirait pas cette voie s’il le pouvait. Bien que lui-même, en tant que chef, ne voterait pas. Le regard que l’homme lança dans sa direction indiqua à Harold qu’il en était la principale raison. Nul doute que son père ne voulait pas qu’il fasse l’expérience de la perte d’un membre.4

« L’autre solution est de décider de changer l’avenir. De façon à limiter les dégâts et que tout le monde soit heureux. »

Stoïck préférait clairement cette solution. Cela s’entendait au ton de sa voix. Il laissa les bavardages durant quelques minutes puis laissa Gueulfor prendre la parole. Malgré ses gaffes, Gueulfor était souvent de très bon conseil. Et la remarque qu’il avait faite à Stoïck en toute discrétion avait piqué l’intérêt de Stoïck.

« Il me semble qu’Harold a gagné le droit de nous donner son avis. » S’imposa le forgeron.

Les cris d’approbation s’élevèrent aussitôt dans la mystérieuse salle. Harold grogna presque lorsque la totalité des regards se portait sur lui. Il aurait préféré, de loin, s’abstenir.

Toutefois, il ne se défila pas et donna honnêtement son avis. A savoir, ne rien changer. Oublier l’intervention des dieux et laisser les évènements se dérouler comme ils auraient dû.

Aux expressions qui s’affichèrent sur les visages, Harold put affirmer avoir surpris la foule qui l’entourait. Tous, surtout son père, avait sans doute cru (ou espérer) qu’il choisirait la seconde voie. Certainement à cause de sa jambe perdue.

Finalement, Stoïck se racla la gorge.

« Bien, nous connaissons l’avis d’Harold. Il est temps de voter, maintenant. »

Stoïck prit une profonde inspiration et tout le monde sembla retenir sa respiration.

« Ceux qui veulent changer l’avenir. »

La grande majorité leva la main. Les très rares à ne pas le faire étaient les vikings de nature prudente. Alors oui, ils étaient peu. Les autres voulaient tout faire de façon à ce que l’attaque contre le nid se fasse mieux que celle qui se serait déroulé sans les dieux. Ils voulaient moins de blessés et de morts. Que ce soit parmi les vikings ou les dragons.

Stoïck et Gueulfor hochèrent la tête, satisfaits.

« Bien. Alors, c’est décidé. Nous changeons l’avenir. »

C’était la phrase qu’attendaient les dieux pour les englober dans une grande lumière blanche. Ils rentraient chez eux pour forger un nouvel avenir.


End file.
